Strawberry Banana Smoothie
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Let's see here... I get thrown into the Narutoverse, bonded with some spirits, and screwed up the plot. Perfect. / Rating may change / OC X ? / Some dark themes / DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT / Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _She wasn't a huge fan of Naruto, but she enjoyed the series. She lost touch with the books and the anime after Shippuden. So when she gets thrown into the Narutoverse as a child of the renowned Kuroba clan, forced into getting some dragon spirit bonded to her, and has to become a kunoichi, you could say she was far from pleased. But loyalties change as she decides that she will change everyone's fates for the greater good. But she doesn't know what she got herself into._

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Hello! Before we get started I have a couple things I want to say.**_

 _ **I can write whatever the hell I want. No, I'm not going to stop with these stupid "This story sucks" comments. Flames will not be tolerated cause I like writing. I do take criticism and comments that mean to HELP this story. I also like reviews. Please review.**_

 _ **My OC is complicated. I'll try my damn best to not make her a Mary-sue, but it's really hard :(**_

 _ **I do not know what the pairing will be yet. I'm skeptical. Once I get the story rolling, you may submit who you think should be together cause I have no frigging clue.**_

 _ **There's a REASON why I'm having my OC connected with a spirit. Everything has a reason.**_

 _ **This is rated T FOR NOW. I plan to either make side stories or just change the rating.**_

 _ **It's a mix of genres. Humor and Drama are main. Romance later. Tragedy. Etc.**_

 _ **Yup. That's about it. Thank you for checking out "Strawberry Banana Smoothie"!**_

 _ **Now that that's done, here's a few words from our sponsors!**_

 _ ***Shuffling in the background***_

 _ **Eh…? I'm receiving word that we do not have sponsors. My bad.**_

 _ **Here's a disclaimer instead, and a cool music lyric.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

 **OoO**

" _ **Fairy blue for you I'd steal the stars and lay them at our feet so we could own the night." -Papermoon cover by Amanda Lee**_

 _ **oOo**_

 **Strawberry Banana Smoothie**

 **Chapter 1**

 **oOXOo**

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I forced myself to sit up. Geezus my head was _pounding_.

At first, it took me a moment to realize where I was exactly. My vision was cloudy, my chest felt heavy, I was so tired.

So I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

The world was… different than what I expected to see. I was in a small blue room on a bed with white sheets covering my body. A white desk was next to the bed with a small glass vase containing a single white rose.

When I looked down, I resisted the urge to scream.

In a rush, I threw the covers off and ran to the mirror next to the cupboard across the room and stared at myself in horror.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

"Kaida-chan! Yoshiro-kun! Dinner is ready!"

The sound of my small, dainty bare feet slapping against the wooden floors as I ran made me scowl on the inside. I was _short_ again. I thought puberty would have been over already, but now I stood at a whooping 3'4. It kinda made me wanna jump out of a window.

Anyways, I ran to the kitchen, facing the woman I know knew as my mother.

She was beautiful to say the least. Incredibly so. Long, golden hair that cascaded down her back in waves, bright sky blue eyes and long black lashes. Her skin was pale without a single blemish or mistake. Her face was round and she had high cheekbones which I had inherited from her. She was tall and slender which wasn't very noticeable while she wore that _hideously_ green apron.

Her name was Kuroba Hikari, and she was light itself.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!"

"Mhm! I made your favorite Kaid-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I leaped into the chair happily, taking my utensils in my hands and licking my lips. My mother smiled at me, putting a plate of tempura in front of me.

Tempura was deep fried, battered seafood / vegetables with white rice and soba noodles. And my mom could really hit it out of the ball park.

I clapped my hands together. "Itadakimasu!" And I dove right in.

As I chewed the fried shrimp slowly, my tongue melted under the crisp texture and creamy flavor. I was in heaven.

"Oh? Starting without me?"

I turned. My dad stood at the doorway, a small smirk on his face as he leaned over to me, ruffling my hair. "Hey, Kai-chan."

My dad was tall, muscular, and very good looking.

ButItDoesn'tMatterBecauseIwillAlwaysBeSasori-sempai's

EHEM.

He had short, fluffy dark brown hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes with dark brown eyebrows. He had a sharp jawline, with a scruffy feel to his skin from not shaving in a while. My dad was so badass though.

Every time he came home from a mission, he told me the stories and adventures he went on. From saving a civilian from danger, to kicking evil's butt. My dad did it all. I really looked up to him as a person, despite being his daughter.

It surprised me that I was my mother and my father's daughter.

Unlike them, I was petite and scrawny. Like a normal five-year-old, my face was chubby and I was _annoyingly_ short. My skin was pale like my mother's, but I inherited my father's muscular arms. I got my mother's sky blue eyes, but my father's darker color mixed in around the edges.

Although, unlike them, my hair was white. Completely, pure white.

Did it bother me?

 _Yes._

Why the hell did I get white hair? Neither of my parents had it. Nevertheless, they treated it like it was normal. Completely normal.

My white hair went down to my shoulder blades, the bangs caressing one side of my face. It was strange. I was not used to white hair.

Then again, everything in my life is now strange. I mean, I got thrown into the world of _ninjas._ A frigging anime for god's sake!

Or… kami's sake?

It doesn't matter.

It took me a week to get situated like this. Of course, it was strange, but nothing I couldn't manage right?

Er… ish.

Shhhh details don't matter.

"Otou-san." I acknowledged, smiling brightly. He patted my head.

"You started dinner without me?" He asked, sitting down beside me. My mom rolled her eyes. "It's your fault for being late. Baka." She said, placing a plate of tempura in front of him. My dad smiled sheepishly, leaning up as my mom tilted her head so he could kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry dear, thanks for making dinner."

My mom blushed brightly before stuttering an excuse to fix dinner. Honestly, my mom gets so flustered with lovey dovey stuff.

….

MOTHER I DUB THEE TSUNDERE!

I giggled to myself at the thought.

 **oOo**

A year later, I finally got to meet someone familiar.

"Kai-chan, come down. We're late for the dinner party." My mother called.

"Okay!" I called back, fixing my hair up into a ponytail. I used eyeliner to draw small black wings onto my eyelids before putting on light pink lipgloss. It's funny how they have makeup in this world. I remember how to use everything easily. Eyeliner was always my forte.

I stared at my work, smiling. I looked pretty cute with the white, chiffon dress my mother got me a month ago. It was a simple, plain, sleeveless dress with a skirt that fanned out around my hips and fell right above my knees. I wore brown, leather boots on my feet which made me look at least an inch taller.

"Kaida!"

"Coming!"

I turned, running out of the room and skipping three or two stairs down to meet my parents in the front hall. "You look so cute in that dress! It fits you perfectly, I'm so glad!" I grinned happily in response.

My mom sighed. "Honestly, the Kazekage invites us to a dinner party and you're going in your ninja gear?" My dad chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Of course."

I giggled. "Otou-san and Okaa-san look amazing." I reassured her. She blushed and smiled, taking my hand in hers and guiding all of us through the streets of Sunakagure.

That's right. Sunagakure.

I was a bit disappointed I couldn't live in Konoha, but this was second best. Maybe I'll run into Sasori-sempai!

No… he was long gone, right? I didn't remember the timeline.

When I was really into the anime, Sasori was the first character I fangirled over and I continue to this day. He's just… amazing. It's hard to explain.

I admire him and his will to continue on. After losing his parents and suffering from loneliness he just continued. I envied that.

Mom knocked on the large, wooden door in front of us. The Kazekage's house was huge, bright, and full of energy from the inside. Outside, the noise was kind of dull.

When the door opened, I had to squint in order to see.

A younger version of Kankuro stood behind his father's leg. His father, tall, serious looking, and kind of scary. His eyes glared down at me.

I just stared up into his eyes with a smile, which seemed to throw him off a bit. No way in hell I'd let the man who tried to kill his son scare me off. That mangy son of a-

"Kazekage-san! Lovely seeing you again! We brought our daughter as well. Say hello Kai-chan." My dad said with a friendly smile on his face.

I grinned like a child, "Hello Kaze-san!" I said as childish as I could.

I looked at Kankuro and waved to him, making him blush a bit. Yes, bitch I'm fucking adorable, blush it up.

"Hi! I'm Kaida! What's your name?"

"K-Kankuro…"

"Nice to meet you Kankuro-kun! Do you wanna play a game?"

My parents chuckled and even the Kazekage cracked a smirk.

It was good to be a child sometimes. No one suspected you.

Kankuro nodded, so I stepped forwards and grabbed his hand. "Alright! Let's go see if any other children want to play." I said. Kankuro stumbled after me.

It was weird seeing him with his man makeup. His shaggy brown hair matched his tan skin. He looked younger, fresher, more youthful.

I cannot wait to meet Gai and Lee. I bet it would be interesting.

In the end, we found Temari and one other girl by the name of Meiko. All of us decided to play upstairs on the second floor to not disturb any of the adults.

And currently, we were playing hide n seek.

Since Kankuro was it, I decided it was a good time to explore the giant house. It was beautiful too. With a chandelier glowing on the ceiling, beautiful wooden craftsmanship on the walls and floors, and hand made carpets and rugs of all colors and shapes.

Seriously. Nice house dude.

I ran down the west hall, noticing that Temari and Meiko hid somewhere in the east hall. I looked around, trying to find a decent place to hide when I noticed it, in the corner of my eye.

A staircase.

Literally, just a spiral steel staircase just… there in the middle of a room. I entered it, closing the door behind me so I wouldn't get spotted. Carefully, I began to climb up the stairs.

As I ascended, I noticed that the higher I got, the darker it became. I squinted my eyes to help myself, but it didn't really do anything. So I just kept climbing.

"Oof." With a small thud, I landed on my knees from tripping over the last stair. Hissing with pain, I rubbed where I landed on, hoping to ease the pain. After a moment of two of sitting there, I decided to get up.

It was a dimly lit, thin hallway leading to a single door. A steel door. With a "Keep out" sign on it.

Being me, how could I resist?

I tiptoed forwards, trying to avoid creaking the floorboards as I approached the door. When I finally made it, the door was locked. But the key was right beside it. I took the keys, pushing the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door.

With a small push, I opened the door.

...It wasn't what I expected.

xXx

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw her enter his room. A person. A girl. Someone stupid enough to ignore the "Keep Out" and "Danger" signs.

She was small and the strangest looking girl he had ever seen.

Normally in Sunagakure, everyone's skin was tan due to the sun, in exception to him and his siblings, but hers was pale. Very pale.

She had bright blue eyes filled with shock and horror, which Gaara expected. The weirdest thing about her, though, was her hair.

Dear kami it was so white.

It was up in a ponytail and it was pretty dark, but Gaara knew it was completely white.

He stared at her for a second. She stared back.

The door closed behind her. It did that, due to being a heavy door, but the sound of it closing made her jump in fear. For a moment, the girl did nothing but stare at the door. Then, she turned.

Gaara noticed she was young. Around his age. And he could admit she was pretty cute.

She looked at him, stepping forwards before reaching out and embracing him in a tight hug. Gaara froze, not used to this physical affection.

"...No matter where you are, no matter what you do, I will accept you. And I will protect you." She whispered, her hug tightening.

Gaara's heart panged at her words, absorbing the gravity behind them. Who was she? Why did she say these things? How did she know…?

"P-Please let go… I-I'll hurt you… Who are you-" "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Which means you won't hurt me if I'm careful." She said. She pulled away, her bangs falling over her face for a moment. "I know this is weird and you're probably very confused to how I know all these things, blah blah blah. It's a long story and I can't tell you yet." She rambled very quickly.

Gaara was speechless. He honestly didn't know how to react.

Usually, people would avoid him at all costs. He had the shukaku inside of him. And then this girl, whom he's never met, _hugs_ him out of nowhere. And then claims to know about what he has done. And refuses to tell him HOW.

The girl let out a sigh, standing up and smiling way-too-friendly. "Hi Gaara-kun, I'm Kaida Kuroba."

xXx

He was shocked. Speechless. I should have thought things through...

'Damnit. He's SO freaked out. Way to go Kaida.' I scowled to myself.

"H-How'd you get up here?" He stuttered. I just grinned. "Well, I saw this staircase and climbed it and then I saw these "Danger" signs and thought, 'Pft, danger is my middle name'. Cause it is. Not really, but I wish it was. How cool would that be? Kaida Danger Kuroba. I'd be a super cool super spy!" I was rambling again.

Gaara looked utterly confused.

I waved my hand in a dismissive manner. "It doesn't matter. Anyways, do you like games?"

Gaara blinked. "I-I… Uh… Yes?"

"Good." I grinned. "Let's play Ohajiki! Do you have any marbles? Or do you wanna play rock, paper, scissors? I love that game. I'm the reigning champion!" I bragged, flipping my hair in a manner that made him begin to smile.

I smirked. He was so fudging adorable. Must… restrain… from…. Fangirling….

"I have marbles." He said, getting off of his bed where he sat to get a bag of marbles. I sat on the ground, crisscrossing my legs as I waited for him to set up the game...

"UGHHHHH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Kaida-san, you just keep missing!"

"I know it's so frustrating!"

Gaara giggled at my frustration. Did you know he had a cute giggle? God, he's adorable. I want to just envelop him with love and BAHDPSAIGP.

Anyways, he's currently beating me 6-0 at this Ohajiki game. It's getting kinda boring to be completely honest. At least, for me being the one losing all the time.

"Humph… laughing at my frustration, are you? Well, prepare yourself for my ULTIMATE ATTACK!" I grinned darkly and tackled him to the ground, pinning him by the waist and beginning to tickle his sides.

Gaara gasped, giggling away underneath me. HE WAS TICKLISH TOO!

"W-wait! K-Kaida-san!- GAH!" He laughed between breaths.

I laughed as well, watching him try to roll away from me. He was so cute as a young little panda. Panda-kun~

Suddenly, I felt myself be pulled off of him. I gasped, feeling the breath being sucked out of me so suddenly.

Sand. Shit.

Gaara gasped as well. "NO! KAIDA-SAN!" He cried, panicking as he attempted to take the sand away. I grunted, feeling it tighten around my stomach area.

"Ga...ara… It's alright… calm… down…" I wheezed, feeling the sand tighten more. Gaara stared at me wide eyed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was afraid. I felt my stomach churn. I hated seeing people cry.

"Gaara… calm down… it'll stop if you… calm down…" I breathed out. Gaara nodded, shutting his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could.

Finally, air could rush back into my lungs again. The sand dissolved into the floorboards and I landed on the floor. Gaara rushed over to me, getting on his knees. "K-Kaida-san! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-" "Shh… It's fine I know you didn't mean to Gaara… Calm down I'm alright." I promised, whispering out and wrapping my arms around his body. He cried into my shoulder, shaking from the frightful experience. I held him closer.

There was no way in hell I would let him cry again.

"Gaara, listen to me, this isn't your fault alright? I'm okay."

"B-But Kaida-san-"

"Kaida-chan, Kaida, or Kai-chan will do."

"K-Kaida-chan… I nearly killed you… like everyone else."

"But you didn't. I'm fine Gaara. I'm tough."

"B-But-!"

"Shhh, no buts. You're my friend and I refuse to leave you because of this."

I sighed, petting Gaara's head as he sniffled next to me. We leaned on the wall that the bed rested against. I was holding him, comforting him as he sniffled against me.

It was weird. Almost being killed. But I made up my mind a while ago that I would not run from the people who have been through so much. That was my ninja way. And since Gaara was the first one I met, I'll start with him. I won't leave him alone.

I didn't realize he fell asleep until he began to snore. I chuckled, helping him lay down on the bed and tucking him in. He muttered and stirred a bit, but was fast asleep.

I went to his desk for a moment, finding a sheet of paper and beginning to write a note for him when he wakes up.

Leaving the note on his desk, I stepped out of the room, locking it behind me and leaving the keys where I found them. I snuck down the stairs and slipped out into the hallway.

"Kaida! Kaidaaaaaaaa where are you?!" My mom called from downstairs. I cringed, looking at the large clock on the wall. It was 12:26. Shit.

I ran down the stairs, jumping when there were only a couple stairs left. "I'm here mom! Sorry I was busy."

My mom took my hand. "Kaida Kuroba! We were looking everywhere for you! Do you know what time it is?!"

I blushed and looked down in shame. "Gomenasai Okaa-san…"

My mom sighed. My dad put a hand on the top of my head. "It's alright Kai-chan… since this is the first time we'll let you off easy, but if it happens again… it better not."

I nodded vigorously.

I turned, smiling up to the Kazekage again and bowing. "Arigato gozaimasu."

I turned to Kankuro and Temari. "Sorry for disappearing like that. I kinda got lost…" I admitted, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Kankuro nodded and wave me goodbye while Temari eyed me strangely. I don't think she likes me.

We left moments later. I skipped home in front of my parents, humming a soft tune all the way back.

 **oOo**

When Gaara woke up, he thought last night was a dream. No white-haired girl was there with him. He was alone again.

Groggily, he sat up and went to turn on the light on his desk. When he did, he noticed a piece of paper with neat, feminine-like handwriting on it.

 **To Panda-kun,**

 **Heyyyyyy budddyyyyy! I hope you didn't forget about me when you woke up! If you did, I'm gonna glomp you. TO DEATH. *Insert dramatic music***

 **Anyways, I can't wait to hang out with you again! We should all hang out sometime. You, me, and your siblings cause they're pretty cool.**

 **You should send me a letter. We can be PenPals! My address is 528 Juniko street.**

 **With love,**

 **Your bestestest friend Kaida**

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awakening

**oOXOo**

 **Author's Note:** Bruhhhhhh thank you for the first review! Shoutout to DarkDust for the first review. I have all the feels :)

Anyways, keep em coming! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter. Pretty unproductive of me. I don't know.

I've been thinking on how to write this story. So far, I've been winging it. Writing when I feel like it and jotting down ideas. I have a lot of ideas for this story and a bunch of different plots and ways it could go. I think what I'm going to do is do separate stories after I finish this one with different plot lines. Yes? No? Maybe? Feedback is nice.

This chapter is very short and I'm sorry! When I was writing it, I didn't want to continue and leave a dramatic suspensful thing at the end so... yeah.

Here's the all-powerful disclaimer!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Til next time!

 **oOo**

" _ **Hold onto me, cause I'm a little unsteady." -X Ambassadors**_

 **oOo**

It took me a while, but I finally got Gaara to meet up with me again.

I didn't tell my mom or dad about who I was meeting, I just said a friend. They didn't really mind me being so independent. It was nice.

So here I was, sitting in the middle of a park while waiting for Gaara to arrive. I sat on a swing set, my legs pushing me off just a little bit. I used this time to begin to think.

How was I going to change this world?

First of all, Sasori is NOT dying. Definitely not. I will do whatever I can to change it.

I want the Akatsuki to come to the good side. It's a nice idea seeing that the organization was created to bring peace. Tobi, or Obito, kinda freaked me out. That whole 'I-have-split-personalities-even-though-they're-fake' charade is uncomfortable. But I know he's doing this out of love so he can't be that bad right?

Right?

I want to continue Itachi and Sasuke's brotherly relationship. In some way or another I would have to get in contact with Itachi. But since I'm in Sunagakure…

I bit the inside of my cheek. Dang, this was kind of frustrating. Itachi is… older by how much? I know Sasuke was young when he went through the massacre….

AGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!

I inwardly hit myself for not paying attention to the show enough. Details matter for once.

Since Gaara and Sasuke were the same age, I was a year older than him. Which meant as of now, he was six. I was in the academy already in Gaara's class, but…

It's not enough. I need a better plan.

"Aggghhhh this is so confusing!" I smacked myself in the forehead.

"K-Kaida-chan?"

I looked up, seeing Gaara tilting his head in a very confused manner towards me. I grinned. "Yo Panda-kun!"

His face brightened as he ran over towards me. "Kaida-chan! I thought you were a dream, you were gone when I woke up." He said quickly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry. My parents called me. How are you, Panda-kun?"

Gaara's face brightened. "E-eh… why do you call me Panda-kun?"

I got up, poking his cheek with my index finger. "Cause you're a cute wittle baby panda, yes you are!" I giggled as Gaara's face turned a darker shade of red. "K-Kaida-chan! I-I'm not cute…"

I gasped. "How can a baby panda not be cute?!"

"I'm not a panda."

"Humph. Yes you are."

"I'm not black and white. Or a bear."

"Shhhh details don't matter."

Gaara stared at me. "You're strange."

I grinned wider. "Of course I am."

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of."

"Shhhh pandas don't talk."

Gaara giggled. My Kami his giggle was adorable.

"You're so weird Kaida-chan!"

I smiled, rubbing his head affectionately. "Hey Gaara… Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

Gaara blinked, looking into my eyes. Geezus he wore a lot of eyeliner.

"...No." He hesitated.

"You hesitated."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too. I don't mind you being afraid of me. Just so you know, I'm not going to hurt you. You're super cool." I said, leaning back lazily.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit at me. I couldn't really tell what color it was. Like… sea green, but paler. It was pretty. I wish I had eyes like that.

"... I'm not… afraid of you…" He muttered, looking to the side. I blinked.

"I'm not afraid of you… I'm just… scared you'll be afraid of me… I almost killed you last night." He said, looking down with a sad look on his face. I bit my lip, reaching up and cupping his cheek, which startled him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I would never be afraid of you. That's like being afraid of myself." I said reassuringly.

Gaara stared at me, wide-eyed. "You're just a boy with a hardship not many people have. You're just trying to find your place in a cold world that will hit you until you're down and kick you while you're bleeding. Like me." I stated, caressing his cheek. He began to tear up again.

"I want you to know something…" I said, ushering him to tilt his head forwards. He did, and I leaned up and whispered quietly in his ear.

"You're not alone."

I pulled back, grinning happily.

Gaara sniffled, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and jumping towards me. I laughed, embracing him back and letting him cling onto me.

Like a baby panda.

 **oOo**

"Kaida-chan…"

"Mmm?"

"How do you know about me? I-I mean the Shukaku."

I bit my lip. Oh great. How are you gonna get out of this?

"It's… I overheard it from my father while he was talking to the Kazekage."

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

"Didn't we go over this already?"

Gaara looked up towards me, his eyes mixed with worry. "Y-Yeah… but.. Still."

I sighed, "You don't need to worry. I won't leave you just cause you have the shukaku. That stuff doesn't matter to me. That's like saying, 'Oh hey, sorry I'm gonna leave cause you only have one eye'."

Gaara giggled at my example. "You're so strange Kaida-chan."

I chuckled. "So I've been told."

oOo

After my visit with Gaara, I decided to walk around the village. Though I've lived here for seven years, I've never been able to fully explore this city.

The Kuroba clan was small. It consisted of just my parents and I and I never knew why. They would never bring it up and change the subject when I did. It frustrated me, but I have other things to worry about.

I sighed, looking around at the lively market place. Why did my clan live on the outskirts of Suna?

What frustrated me was because I lived in Suna, I was away from all the action. I couldn't help Itachi or Sasuke. I couldn't get in contact with Naruto. I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do.

But Gaara was here. Gaara needed someone right now. He was shunned by the villagers like Naruto, afraid like Naruto, alone like Naruto. It made me sad to see someone like that. And it reminded me of myself.

My old self.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the two dark shadows looming over me.

A hand covered my mouth, making me snap out of my thoughts and gurgle out a scream. A sharp pain exploded on the back of my neck. I gasped, my eyes slowly beginning to shut as my vision began to get darker and darker…

"N….n….n-n…."

xXx

Kaida laid in the middle of the white-chalked ceremony circle with ropes tied around her small body. She was unconscious, of course, as her body was getting colder by the minute. They needed her to get close to a death-like state in order to begin the ceremony.

"...She is ready…"

One stepped forwards, wearing a black robe and an insignia of a dragon on the front. He stepped forwards with a bowl filled with some clear liquid. He bent down, dipping his fingers into the bowl before beginning to paint them onto Kaida's face. The clear liquid slowly began to turn red. A deep, crimson red.

Kaida stirred, her eyes weakly opening and her mouth gasping for breath.

"W-Wh….what… are…"

The man backed away after painting her face with kanji.

All of them circled her. All seven. They began to simultaneously chant and make the hand signs.

Kaida attempted to get up, her head pounding in her skull.

The circle she struggled in began to glow a faint white, the paint on her face began to burn brighter. Kaida hissed in pain, her eyes shutting as she fell back onto the ground. She gave up trying to escape, accepting her fate.

"Yobikakeru."

Kaida's eyes snapped open, her mouth releasing a blood-curling scream as the white chalk circle around her began to sink into her body. The kanji blood marks on her face faded into her skin and her blue eyes dispersed into a milky white.

The door slammed open, ANBU poured into the room.

Kaida could hear the muffled sounds of people yelling as her body began to twitch and shiver on the ground. Foam poured out of her mouth and her voice was cut off by the sound of gurgling.

The ropes around her were cut and in an instant, she was being held.

"Kaida! Kaida wake up!" Her father cried out, holding his daughter closer to him.

Kaida was unresponsive, the foam still pouring from her mouth.

"Oh Kami…. Kai… my Kai… I'm sorry…"

Finally, Kaida's eyes shut and her body went still.

oOXOo

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dragon

**oOXOo**

" _ **There's pain, life hurts. There's a thousand things you think you don't deserve. All hope, is lost. When you spend it all and just can't beat the odds. I bet you don't curse God." -Christina Grimmie**_

 _ **oOo**_

"Let me see her!"

Yoshiro stared down at the Kazekage's son. His eyes were tired, with dark bags underneath them. He had been awake for 72 hours straight, watching over his daughter. And now, the jinchuriki was at his door asking to see her.

Yoshiro's eyes narrowed, cautiously scanning the young boy.

He was young. His skin pale and his eyes a sea green. Though he looked innocent, Yoshiro knew better. This innocent child had already killed three jonin.

"What do you want with my daughter?" He almost hissed out.

Gaara flinched, looking down and hugging the brown teddy bear in his hands. Around the bear's neck was a red ribbon, tied into a bow.

"I-I… I wanted to make sure… Kaida-chan was okay…" He stuttered, clutching the bear nervously. Yoshiro frowned, his heart at a confused state.

"...How do you know my daughter?" Yoshiro asked, calmer than before. Gaara looked up, staring into his eyes. "S-She's my friend!" He stated confidently.

oOo

Gaara stood over Kaida's body, the slow breaths coming from her mouth made him worry.

The moment he heard she was injured, he ran all the way over to her house on the outskirts of Suna. He made his father tell him where she lived.

Now that he saw her, he wished he didn't. His heart began to feel pain, watching her breath so slow and look so pale. She, even though they had just met, impacted his life. With barely 48 hours, she managed to give Gaara happiness. And now… she was going to be taken away from him.

Why? Why did life have to be so cruel? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhyw-

Gaara took her small hand in his, squeezing it gently. He felt hot tears run down his cheek.

In barely 48 hours, this one girl made him feel loved. The love he longed for. The love he had never experienced. Even though they had just met, she accepted him. Even though he almost killed her, she still wanted to be his friend.

And now she was dying.

Gaara held her hand close to his chest as he cried over her form.

"Please… don't leave me alone…"

 **xXx**

 _The sky was illuminated with fire. So much fire. Smoke polluted the air and hung over the village in a dark cloud. And in the depths of the cloud of smoke, was a dragon._

 _A beautiful, white-scaled dragon. That was rampaging over the village._

 _I could only watch. I could only listen. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?_

 _Another scream meant another death. Another cry meant another injury. And I could only listen._

 _The dragon roared in the sky, flying high only to send a storm of fire down. I didn't realize I was crying._

" _ **A beautiful sight isn't it?"**_

 _I turned and there stood a wispy shape of a ghost. He was a shadow, standing next to me on the grassy hill and watching the destruction play out. He smiled, showing his sharp, shark-like teeth._

" _ **Destruction, chaos, and fear… I can feel them die… everyone of them."**_

 _When he spoke, I felt shivers run down my spine. With each word, I felt more and more nauseous._

 _He turned,_ " _ **You are not from this world. You do not belong here."**_

 _I wanted to move. I needed to move away._

" _ **I know you. I have known you. The power you possess, the burdens you bear, the lives you have ruined. I see it all in your eyes."**_

 _No._

" _ **How much longer shall you continue like you are? Trying to fix things that you aren't supposed to?"**_

 _It smiled at me._

" _ **I shall find you. I shall end you once and for all."**_

OoO

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing at a million miles per hour. My eyes wide and my body freezing. My skin extra pale and my throat dry.

I was safe. I was alive. I was in the hospital.

Looking down, I noticed Gaara sleeping in a chair next to me. His bangs falling over his eyes and a brown teddybear in his grasp. I let out a relaxed sigh, falling back onto my pillow.

"Goodmorning Kai-chan."

I turned, looking up to my father who had a grim look on his face. "Otou-san." I acknowledged.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I suppose. My neck aches and my muscles hurt."

"Good. They'll be better in no time."

"How long have I been out?"

"Around 87 hours by now. It's midnight."

I smiled, looking down to Gaara's sleeping figure.

"...He hasn't left your side. He refused to eat or sleep. I guess exhaustion took over." My father said. He didn't mention the fact that I was now friends with the jinchuriki.

"...Otou-san… You know what happened to me don't you?" I said, looking into my father's guilty eyes.

My father nodded.

"I wish for an explanation." I stated.

My father nodded again.

"Tomorrow morning, I will explain everything to you. For now, sleep. You must be tired." My father said, walking over to my bed and picking Gaara up before placing him besides me. "The Kazekage knows he is here and due to Gaara being so stubborn and intent on staying with you, the Kazekage permitted him to stay with us for the night."

"Oh." I said, a bit shocked.

My dad shifted uncomfortably. "So… when did you… meet?"

"The party. I'm sure you suspected though."

"Ah. I did."

I smiled, running a hand through Gaara's hair. "Where's mum?"

"Home. She's been worried sick about you so I insisted she go home and rest."

"Hm…"

I looked down, shifting a bit on the hospital bed. "... Otou-san… does this have anything to do with my hair…? The color?" I asked, playing a bit with my white hair.

My father said nothing, but after a moment, he nodded.

I stayed silent.

oOo

Gaara was surprisingly a deep sleeper.

And very clingy.

But comfortable.

As he slept besides me, I couldn't help but examine his face. There really wasn't anything better to do, seeing as couldn't go to sleep. At all.

You shouldn't really expect me to after almost dying. And besides, I had a massive headache.

Laying down next to Gaara and combing my fingers through his hair felt nice. Gaara had always been one of my favorite characters. As a child, he was exceptionally cute. His hair was shorter than it was is Shippuden, his eyes were softer and his voice was high shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly as he leaned into my hand. I smiled.

He reminded me of the little brother I've always wanted. Except cuter.

Gaara's eyes stirred, slowly opening after a moment. He looked into mine, his eyes widening. "K-Kaida-chan?"

I smiled warmly. "Ohayo Panda-kun."

Gaara teared up, his nose dribbling with snot as he embraced me tightly. "Kaida-chan! Kaida-chan!" He kept crying over and over. I hugged him back, letting him cry into my shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright Gaara… Everything's alright." I said softly, trying to comfort the young boy. He shook in my arms.

"P-Please don't leave me…" He whimpered, before falling limp in my arms. I realized he was fast asleep. Go figure.

I smiled, laying him down and laying next to him, suddenly finding myself exhausted.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

oOo

Gaara refused to leave in the morning. Literally. He wouldn't stop clinging onto me even when Kankuro came by the hospital.

"No!"

"G-Gaara come on, dad's gonna-"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving Kaida-chan!"

"Gaara, seriously you don't need to yell…"

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

I sighed, patting Gaara's head. "Geez Gaara-kun, keep squeezing me like that and I might just crinkle like a piece of paper."

Gaara blushed, his face turning as bright as his red hair.

I laughed, acting as if it were no big deal and rubbing his head. He was so cute. "It's fine. Go back with Kankuro and I'll see you later alright?" I said, smiling warmly at him.

Gaara bit his lip, his face mixed with confusion as he debated whether or not he should leave.

"...A...alright…"

With much reluctance, (and after a million heart flips from me), he let me go and left with Kankuro. I waved him goodbye, closing the door behind him and walking back to the hospital bed.

The hospital bed was kinda uncomfortable, with lumps in the mattress and creaks every time I moved. Although it didn't really bother me. Sleep wasn't all important to me anyways.

An hour later, my dad came in. His hair looked messy, he had bags under his eyes. I felt bad how exhausted he looked.

"Kai." He acknowledged.

I nodded back.

He walked slowly, the silence in the hospital room made me kind of uncomfortable. I could kinda hear the dramatic piano music.

He sat in the chair besides my bed where Gaara was.

He let out a sigh. A sigh that told me how tired he actually was.

"...So… I guess I should start from the beginning." He said, his dark blue eyes looking up to mine.

I nodded.

"Have you ever wondered… why we named you Kaida? Why the Kuroba clan is so small? Why we live on the edge of Suna?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

My dad chuckled. "Well… it's all focused on one story…"

 **oXo**

" _A long time ago, when there was peace, there lived the dragons."_

" _There were six total. One for each element. Fire, water, earth, lightning, air, life, and death."_

" _When the dragons were old and grey, they decided to live on by bonding their spirits with those of a human. It was risky, but eventually each picked out a clan to devote themselves to. In exchange for letting them bond, they let the person they've bonded to use their incredible power."_

" _But the dragon of life began to change. Surprising isn't it? The dragon of life turning on the others. It began to great dragon war. Most shinobi don't know about it. Only the clans involved do."_

" _In the end, the dragon of life and it's vessel destroyed and cut off the bond between the dragon of air and earth. Afraid of the outcomes, the rest of the dragons decided to join forces to stop the rogue. They banded together, merging into a single dragon and into a single vessel."_

" _They sealed off the dragon of life, for he was too strong to destroy completely, and everything was at peace."_

" _Although… the dragon power that was contained in the vessel after the original was too much to bare. Each vessel would die during the sealing process."_

" _The clan of the original began to die out at a rapid pace because of it. Finally, most gave up."_

" _Without a vessel, the dragons began to lose power. Very slowly."_

" _Until finally, a baby girl with white hair was born. A daughter of the original clan and a branch of the clan of the dragon of life."_

" _The elders believed it was a sign. And so they waited. They waited until she was old enough to hold the dragon spirits within her."_

" _When the parents were aware of the plans for their child, they escaped. They ran away to a distant country where they lived in safety, away from the destiny that awaited their child."_

Yoshiro frowned, looking at his white haired daughter. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"...And I failed. They found us and endangered your life." He said. "You almost died because of me. You could have died because of me. Me and my foolishness…"

Kaida pursed her lips, reaching out a han and taking her father's large, sturdy hand in hers.

"Otou-san… it's alright. I'm alive." She said softly.

He smiled softly. "Yes you are, but now your destiny awaits you because of me. You are forced into something you did not have a say in. I'm… I'm so sorry Kai."

Kaida shook her head. "I don't mind. Please stop beating yourself up over this."

Yoshiro didn't speak.

There was nothing else to say.

 **xXx**

So that's that.

After my dad left, I was left to my thoughts. Did this make me some overpowered mary-sue? I hope not.

I stared out the window, watching the birds fly past my window.

Dragons huh?

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Author's note: HEY**

 **PLEASE**

 **READ**

 **BELOW!**

 **Hey guys, just want to explain some stuff.**

 **Okay so the reason Gaara is so easy going and so clingy is because he had never had any friends before this. The citizens were afraid of him right? This means, like most lonely, young children, he is very open to make new friends. And because he's still VERY young and VERY lonely, it would make sense that he became so attached to Kaida so easily.**

 **KAIDA IS NOT MARY SUE.**

 **It may seem like it now, but I have a whole plot for the whole dragon thing. I added it for a reason which will be revealed later I promise! Please bare with me with the crappy plot for now!**

 **I know this seems like a self insert, but surprisingly, it's not. I and Kaida are quite different.**

 **I hope this cleared some stuff up!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support, it really helps me!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Jealousy

**oOXOo**

" **i could never find the right way to tell you**

 **have you noticed i've been gone?**

 **cause i left behind the home that you made me**

 **but i will carry it along**

 **mm it's a long way forward**

 **so trust in me**

 **i'll give them shelter like you've done for me**

 **and i know i'm not alone**

 **you'll be watching over us**

 **until you're gone**

 **when i'm older i'll be silent beside you**

 **I know that words are not enough**

 **and they won't need to know our names or our faces**

 **but they will carry on for us"**

 **Porter Robinson & Madeon (Shelter)**

 **oOXOo**

Kaida scowled at her kunai not being able to hit the target. She panted, her muscles beginning to feel sore.

"Again."

She shot a look at her father, who just smiled at her. "Don't you wanna be a great ninja?"

Kaida bit back a clever comeback, running forwards and taking a kunai from her pouch. She pushed off of the ground, twisted her body in the air before throwing the kunai. It soared before efficiently missing the target as a whole.

"Damnit!" Kaida yelled, throwing her kunai pouch onto the ground in frustration. Her father frowned.

"Kaida… Your temper will be the death of you." He commented.

Kaida scowled, before beginning to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere to calm myself down."

She stormed off from the training grounds, going into the city. Training was becoming a pain to her. Everything was becoming a pain to her and she didn't know why.

Kaida wasn't a good ninja. And she knew it.

She was a good ninja like everyone else in her class.

Kaida knew she needed to become strong in order to survive the tasks ahead of her. Especially since she knew what tasks were ahead of her.

It was incredibly hard. Most kids her age had already mastered a ninjutsu move, but she hadn't even done one. She was so far behind, her teachers asked her parents if she even had chakra.

It pissed her off.

OoO

"K-Kaida-chan!"

I turned, staring at two familiar faces. Biting back the frustration from before, I formed a smile and waved towards the two.

Gaara and Kankuro waved back, smiles adorning their faces. Gaara was the one to run towards me. He spiraled into my chest, hugging me tightly. I laughed and pat his head.

The good thing about my body was that I grew. Ish. I was taller than Gaara by an inch or so.

"Hey there Panda-kun. How ya doing?"

Gaara grinned at me. "Good! I got first in our class! Isn't it great?"

I felt something burn in my chest. Envy? Jealousy?

It sickened me to feel this way towards Gaara.

I smiled and nodded my head,pushing out the negative feelings. "That's amazing Panda-kun!"

Kankuro chuckled. "Did you forget about me Kaida?"

I pouted, looking up to Kankuro who wasn't wearing his makeup for once. He looked nice without it. Much more… human.

"Of course not. How's my favorite brunette doing?" I teased. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Alright I suppose."

Gaara pulled on my arm. "Kaida-chan, guess what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"O-Otou-san said that he would train me to become the next Kazekage! Isn't it great?" I nodded again.

"Yeah that's amazing Gaara-kun." Gaara beamed at me.

"Hey Gaara, it's past noon. Weren't you supposed to meet dad at 12:30?" Kankuro said.

Gaara blushed, turning and nodding. "O-Oh yeah! Bye Kaida-chan! Kankuro-kun!" He called while running in the opposite direction.

I chuckled, hearing Kankuro sigh.

He turned to me. "He's changed a lot since he met you."

I looked at him.

Kankuro nodded his head towards the direction I was walking in. "Come on. Let's get Dango."

While we were walking, he continued. "He hasn't killed anyone in a while. It really surprised my dad. He thinks it's because of you. I do too." He smiled. "You're a steady influence for Gaara. Before, the villagers ignored and made Gaara an outcast."

"I know." The words left my mouth before I could think.

"Mmm… It's surprising how you know. Since your father shouldn't know anything rash about the Shukaku like it responds to Gaara's emotions."

My eyes widened, noticing that Kankuro's hand twitched.

In an instant, I ducked to avoid the incoming kunai aimed at my head. I pushed away from Kankuro, who used his chakra strings to hold the kunai in the air.

"So who are you? How do you know?" Kankuro said, his eyes hardening. In an instant, he was not a cute little boy that I met at the party. Could he kill me? Already?

He was older than Gaara. Right? Details damnit.

I bit my lip. "I'm not going to hurt him." I said.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you? Father has already sent an assassin to kill him before, how do I know you aren't another one of his hired ninjas?"

"He wouldn't hire some lower class seven-year old girl!"

I looked around. Crap. I wasn't paying attention to where we were walking. We were now on another section of the training grounds. With no one around.

He threw another kunai at me. I side stepped, taking out one of my own for protection.

"Kankuro think rationally. I do not want to hurt him. If I did, I would have killed him already. Gaara is my friend." I tried to reason with him, but Kankuro just seemed confuse. Not that I blame him.

He sent a shuriken towards my head. I ducked.

"Please Kankuro, don't do this." I croaked.

Kankuro bit his bottom lip, rushing towards me with a kunai. My heartbeat picked up, my eyes shutting as I braced for impact.

But pain never came.

I opened one eye, staring at Kankuro, who had his kunai to my neck. I dropped mine, hoping to show him I wasn't a threat.

Kankuro sighed, taking his kunai away and putting it in his pouch. "...Yeah… an assassin wouldn't have let me kill him that easily." He commented, backing away.

I let out a breath that I was holding in.

"...Sorry I just-"

"I understand. You're just looking out for him." I interrupted.

Kankuro nodded.

I dusted off my black ninja leggings and fanned out my royal blue, short sleeve shirt.

"You still up for dango?" I asked.

He cracked a small smile.

oOo

After my dango session with Kankuro, I decided to go home.

Walking home was now much more… tense. I was afraid, of course, after the incident.

Dragons weren't in Naruto… right? I had never seen an episode with one.

But here I was.

Did this make me Mary-sue? I mean… No. No I'm not. I think. I hope not.

I'm pretty weak to be a Mary-sue.

I sighed, running a hand through my bangs. I had to become stronger. I had to do something about how weak I was or else I won't be able to do anything in this world.

I stared at my palm. It was so weak and fragile.

Which pissed me off more.

Thinking more about it, how was I going to get to Konoha? It's just… far away from where I am. I have to make it somehow though. I need to. I have to stop Itachi from killing his clan.

Okay, I know it was for a good reason and to stop war from happening in Konoha.

BUT.

If he goes through with it, war will just happen anyways. Only this time with Sasuke involved. Not only that but since Dānzo had other motives…

I cringed at the thought. He sickened me, that man. Disgracing the Uchiha like that. I wish to watch him die.

But… even if I succeed with going to Konoha and telling Itachi, will he believe me? What do I even say to him? He'll ask me how I know this and I can't just say, "I know because I know." or some other stupid come back.

This was harder than I thought.

If I do tell Itachi, I'll have to say the truth.

"Hey buddy! I'm from another world where your world is a TV show and I know your future! By the way, Dānzo wants you to kill your clan because he wants their eyes."

Yeah….. No.

I'll be killed or sent to prison or something.

But if Itachi goes through with it, Sasuke will suffer.

Okay, I don't like Sasuke. He's a bit…. Too emo for my liking.

But I hated watching him suffer so much like that. I can only imagine the pain of having your family taken away in an instant.

I kinda knew how that felt now. My real family was far away. I'll probably never see them again.

Hm…

Well… I had a plan now. Stupid? Yes. Desperate? Yes.

WIll probably get me killed? Hell yes.

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Author's note:**

 **I hate it. I hate everything I have written. I like the first chapter but I hate everything else. The whole dragon scenario is making me want to die. It's so cringey. I wish I could erase it.**

 **I can, but I don't want to have to change the plot now. I think I have a good, steady plot. It'll be fine. I hope. I just gotta keep going right?**

 **But geezus it's so terrible. I'm so sorry. I know this is a short chapter but… uhm.**

 **I kinda broke my ankle. Yeah. So. Sorry. Kinda busy with that right now.**

 **I'll update when I have time I promise.**

 **Reviews are great!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The See-You-Later

**oOXOo**

" _ **Hold onto to me, hold on always, never let me go." -Madi**_

 **oOXOo**

I stuffed my clothes into a black backpack, with food and a water bottle that would last me for a week. It was late. The moon gleamed into my room to illuminate it just enough for me to be able to see.

When I finished packing, I slung my bag over my shoulder and crawled onto the window ledge. This was it.

This was either the worst mistake I've ever made, or the best solution I've come up with.

I was running away.

I had a map and supplies that would eventually get me to Konoha in around…. Five days journey give or take.

This was a brash decision, I know, but… I had to get to first, I had to go see Gaara.

Once I jumped out of the window, I used chakra to let myself silently land on the ground. I turned, looking one last time at the place I grew up in. I smiled, turning my back and using chakra to run silently away into the night.

I'm sorry mom, dad, everyone.

There are things that are above you.

As I ran towards the Kazekage household, I noticed Gaara's light still on. Good. Using the chakra pushed into the soles of my feet, I used all of my concentration skills to begin to walk up the side of the house.

I had to plan a week in advance. Well. Not "plan" but train for a whole week of non-stop chakra control. If I was going to survive, as a seven year old girl, on an open road to Konoha, I had to get stronger.

What was I going to do about Gaara though?

I didn't realize it, but I did impact his life. He was happier. And… I couldn't stay with him. Hopefully, I made enough of an impact in his life that he would be happy until I meet him again. I would meet him again. No matter what.

I grabbed onto the ledge of his window, holding on and pulling myself into the room silently.

Standing from my spot, I scanned the room.

Gaara stared at me in shock, but a small smile began to form on his face. "Kaida-chan? What are you doing here?"

I smiled back. "I have to talk to you. Will you listen?"

Gaara nodded his head.

I moved to sit down onto his bed, letting him sit down next to me. After a few moments of silence, I began to speak.

"I'm leaving Suna."

Gaara's eyes widened, his small hand reaching out and taking mine. "N-No! You can't go Kaida-chan!"

My heart began to ache, watching him beg me to stay. This must have been what Sasuke felt when Sakura begged him to stay.

"...I have to Gaara. I have to do something." I reached up, cupping his cheek and wiping his tears away with my thumb. "Please don't cry Panda-kun… You'll see me again."

"W-why? Why are you leaving me? I-I thought… I thought we were friends…"

My eyes widened.

"We are friends Gaara! Of course we are! I care about you so much! But.. I have to do this. I have to do this for the better of everyone." I hugged him close to my chest, feeling him shake against my hold.

"I don't want you to leave… Please don't leave me…." My heart hurts.

"I don't want to… but I have to…"

"Then… let me come with you!" Gaara looked up to me, his sea green eyes filled with tears. "Please! I promise… I promise you-" "You can't… I'm sorry Gaara. It's too dangerous, and Suna needs you here."

"No they don't!" Gaara bowed his head to hide his tears. "Suna hates me! Suna would rather me dead! My dad does too! Everyone… even Temari… Kankuro… everyone despises me… I killed my mother… I killed those men… I keep killing and I can't stop it…"

He wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me. I shouldn't have come. This was near impossible to do now.

"Please! Let me come with you! You're the only one… the only precious person…" Tears dripped down my cheek, landing on the bed sheets. I began to cry, hugging him tighter and burying my face into his shoulder.

So this was what emotion felt like.

The feeling of genuine, extreme care for another person.

It feels like having your heart wrenched out of your chest for anyone to throw rocks at.

"... I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this now… One day, when I see you again, I'll tell you. Everything. I'll tell you, and we can go out for Dango. If… I don't see you or if you don't find me when the time comes, I'll find you. I promise." I could feel him shake even more now.

"K-Kaida-"

"Please Gaara… I have to do this."

He froze in my arms, his head tilting a bit to rest his cheek on my shoulder.

After a moment of silence, I felt him nod.

"...Alright." He whispered.

I let out a sigh, pulling away to look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose stuffed up, his cheeks bright red.

"...I'm going to give you something." I said, taking my bag off and opening it. I took out a small panda bear stuffed animal with a white bow wrapped around it. Gaara's eyes widened.

I handed it to him, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I saw it… and thought of you. So… don't forget about me alright?"

Gaara began to cry again, hugging the bear. "I-I'd never forget about you… I promise… I'll find you one day…"

I smiled, leaning forwards and kissing his forehead. Once I pulled away, I stood. Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I jumped onto the window ledge and turned.

Gaara stared at me, watching my movements.

"You are not hated. You are loved by many even though it may not seem so. You're strong Gaara. You're strong and brave. Please… stay strong for me. No matter how much people will break you down."

He nodded. "I promise." He squeezed the bear.

I grinned one last time, wiping my tears away before jumping out the window.

 **oOo**

I had to stop by day two.

My legs were exhausted and I was hungry. According to the map I was three days off of Konoha. So… a while to go.

I groaned, falling back onto the ground. I was taking the road by the forest, setting up camp by the river.

As I scanned the map, marking the places I've been to and passed by, I noticed Konoha wouldn't be that far away. I would probably get there by tomorrow.

I looked down at my hand. Dirt and gravel covered the pale skin.

As a seven year old, I was much more… fragile. I disliked it.

My bones were easily broken, my skin easily bruised.

I felt so vulnerable.

I sighed, taking off my clothes one by one and stepping into the water. It was cold, but nothing I couldn't handle. My skin shivered from the sensation.

I began to wipe off the dirt and gravel on my small body, my hand hesitating from passing by my newfound black mark over my heart.

When I bonded with the dragon spirit, this strange mark formed over my heart. It was kanji for something. I didn't really know how to read it, but... I would find out sooner or later. I didn't really bother myself with the whole "Dragon-war-spirit-bonding" thing. I had other things on my mind.

Besides, no spirit had contacted me yet. Not like Kurama contacted Naruto. Nothing happened to me. So I kind of assumed my spirit was inactive.

I was so out of it, I didn't notice the two men appearing out of the bushes.

Shit. I really needed to start paying attention.

I looked up, staring into the eyes of a man with red, tousled hair and light brown eyes. He looked at me for a moment, and I looked at him.

My cheeks began to inflame as I opened my mouth to scream. In an instant, he vanished from my sight. A shadow loomed over me, a hand covered my mouth. All I could think of was, 'Again?!'

I narrowed my eyes, focusing all of my chakra to my elbows and attempted to elbow him in the gut.

My attack hit, but the man didn't move. Something was really off about this guy.

I felt his other arm move up towards my neck. Was he… going to kill me?!

"Sasori, stop." Another voice said in front of me. I felt him freeze up, his hand an inch from my neck. I looked up to where the voice came from and stared into the eyes of….

Orochimaru.

Oh shit.

 **xXx**

"Sasori, stop."

Sasori froze, looking up at his partner with a stoic expression. Orochimaru was in front of the girl, walking on water with chakra in his feet. He kneeled to her level and reached towards the chest area.

He touched the kanji on her chest with his index finger. She flinched.

"What is it?" Sasori asked impatiently.

"...The kanji on her stomach."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's unique. Do you know what this means? Who this girl is?"

"No. Nor do I care."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "You are careless Sasori-san."

Sasori looked down at the girl. She didn't seem special. Her hair was white, wet, and below her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were deep blue.

"What? Who is she then?" He scowled, not liking how his partner was talking to him.

"She's a dragon." He said, taking hold of the girl's chin. He made her look at him, the fear in her eyes was undeniable.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "A dragon? Never heard of them."

Orochimaru sighed. "Of course not. Most shinobi don't. I thought they were all extinct."

Sasori snorted. "She doesn't look like a dragon." He noted.

"Of course not. She, herself, is not a dragon, but she has a dragon within her. This mark on her chest shows that. It's the kanji for dragon, which means she has already bonded."

The girl began to thrash against Sasori's hold. He narrowed his eyes and held her tighter. "Stop struggling." He ordered.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Let me go so I can put my clothes on." She said in a mock tone.

Sasori scowled before letting her go. She covered her body with her hands, moving towards the very visible camp set up on the shore. Quickly, she began to put on black leggings and a black, short sleeved shirt.

"If you try to run, we'll kill you." Orochimaru said.

The girl didn't even glance at them. "I'm aware of it." She answered.

Once she was all dressed, she walked over to the open fire that was roasting fish. She just… acted like they weren't there.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Oi brat-" "Do you want some?" She interrupted, holding out a stick with a fish on it.

Sasori was about to complain, but Orochimaru cut in.

"Sure." He said, taking the stick and sitting next to the girl.

She took a bite out of hers, looking up at him and holding out another stick.

Sasori sighed, taking the stick from her and joining them.

"So what is a young girl like you doing here?" Orochimaru asked. Sasori looked at him. What was he doing?

His eyes widened.

Oh.

He was assessing her. He was determining whether or not to take her with them.

The girl shrugged. "I'm just… travelling I guess. What are two Akatsuki members doing out here?"

Both males stiffened.

She noticed.

She looked up in terror, her deep blue eyes wide. Sasori made a move, but Orochimaru stopped him.

"...How do you know about the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

She stayed silent, her breathing getting more and more irregular. She was panicking. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"We should kill her." He declared.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "If we kill her the dragons would truly be extinct. We should bring her to base so I can… examine her."

The girl backed away from them, dropping her fish.

"I won't let you dissect me!" She yelled at Orochimaru, her eyes filled with more fear. Orochimaru's eyes widened. How did she know about what he did?

The girl turned, grabbing her black backpack and beginning to run away. Sasori and Orochimaru moved into action, running behind her and grabbing her hand. Orochimaru lifted the girl up, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and towards her neck.

The girl's eyes widened, realizing she had been caught when…

All of a sudden, the girl being held in Orochimaru's hand dispersed into smoke.

Both men's eyes widened. When did she…

 **oOo**

Kaida ran as fast as she could away from the camp. She concealed her chakra signature, making sure she wasn't being followed.

Well… that was not how she wanted her first meeting with Sasori to go.

She continued running, hoping she wouldn't be spotted or caught.

She bit her bottom lip. Shit. _Shit._ Orochimaru knew about her now.

This was really setting her up for destruction.

By sheer luck, she managed to evade the two Akatsuki men. She assumed they lost interest in her, or couldn't trace her. Hopefully both.

She was exhausted. Her seven year old legs were aching.

But she finally made it to the next town, finding a small inn on the outskirts of the city. Thankfully, she managed to grab her bag before she abandoned camp. In it, was her money and some food.

She paid for her room, finally being able to feel like she was on some level, safe. She collapsed onto the bed, her head sinking into the soft pillow. She should put up a genjutsu. Or something to change her appearance.

She didn't know how to though.

She brought a couple scrolls on "How-to-ninjutsu", "How-to-genjutsu", and "How-to-control-chakra". So she took out the genjutsu scroll and scanned through it.

"Push chakra around your body, imagine what you want to change into, and exert chakra." She read, standing up. She put the scroll down, took a deep breath, and concentrated.

Nothing happened.

Kaida squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push chakra out of her body.

Nothing happened.

She growled in frustration, falling back onto the bed.

"... I have to.. Become a better ninja. For this world. I will." She said to herself, promising to no one.

Without a care in the world, she shut her eyes and dreamed of nothing.

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Author's note:** _Hey how was it?_

 _I was trying to think, "How are you going to introduce the Akatsuki into this? Why would they not kill Kaida?"_

 _Then I realized, she could use the whole, "Dragon-spirit" thing as a defense. The Akatsuki wouldn't kill her if she could be of use to them. Right? That's like killing the jinchuriki without extracting them._

 _There's virtually no point in killing her because they don't know how she could be of use to them._

 _I know Kaida is young. She is seven years old physically, but mentally she is around… 24. So she's clever._

 _She is below genin level. Like she explained before, she was in the bottom of her class. But she is a quick learner due to her being mentally aged. She chakra control would be easy for her to understand and use to her advantage._

 _I know Orochimaru seems OOC now. I tried to think of how he would act in the Akatsuki, how he would react to seeing a little girl with something he wants, and how Sasori would act to the whole situation. This is what I came up with and I hope it's not terrible._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

 _ **Reviews are great!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Konoha Jinchuriki

**oOXOo**

 ** _"I could never find the right way to tell you, have you noticed I've been gone? Cause I left behind the home you left me, but I will carry it along." -Shelter_**

 **oOXOo**

I stood in front of the Konohagakure gates, feeling the sun beam on my face as I grinned with victory. Finally. I made it.

Konoha was bigger than I imagined. The gates were at least ten meters above my head. I walked forwards, going towards the men at the gate.

"Excuse me?" One said, walking up to me. He was tall, muscular, sturdy. "Hello girly, do you have a pass?" He said, kneeling down to my level. I tilted my head to the side, hoping to act as innocent as possible. "I-I'm going to see the Hokage." I stuttered out.

The man looked over at his partner, who shrugged. "What's your name sweetie?"

I felt slightly uncomfortable with him giving me these nicknames. "Seika." I answered, thinking of a name off of the top of my head.

"What business do you have with the Hokage, Seika?"

"It's a secret." He looked skeptically at me. "But I have to see him. He's in danger." I said, hoping he would believe me.

The two men's eyes widened. They looked at one another, then took my hand.

oOo

They brought me to the Hokage. Apparently, claiming the Hokage is in danger was a one way ticket to see him.

The Hokage was old, but younger than how he looked in Naruto. He wore his Hokage robes and hat that shaded his eyes from the burning sun.

"Hokage-sama." The man holding my hand bowed. I did too. "This girl requested to see you. It's urgent."

I let go of his hand and stood in front of the Hokage, bowing again. "Hokage-sama, there is something I must tell you." I said. The Hokage straightened his posture, nodded at the man, and smiled. The man behind me disappeared. "Go on." He said.

I scanned the area. We seemed to be alone.

"We are alone." The Hokage assured me. I nodded my head. "You shouldn't worry about assassination, Hokage-sama. I am not able to kill you." I reassured him.

He gave me half a nod.

"... What I'm about to tell you is the truth. What I tell you today is for the better of Konoha and for the world. For peace and prosperity." I said calmly. He nodded again.

"... I know the council has voted and ordered Itachi to kill his entire clan. If this happens, Sasuke will go on the path of an Avenger. He will kill Itachi, then destroy Konoha. If you kill Sasuke, then you lose your bargaining chip with Itachi and the Uchiha clan will destroy Konoha. I know the Uchiha's pride as a clan is large, but for the better of Konoha, you must negotiate. You must find a way or else the future of Konoha will only be dark."

The Hokage was shocked. Not surprising. How would a seven year old girl possibly know about this information.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked. I bit my lip.

"...This information must not be shared with anyone." I said. "You must swear on your life, on Konoha, that you will not tell anyone about my identity."

"I swear." He responded immediately.

Without any hesitation, I spoke again. "My name is Kaida Kuroba from Sunagakure. But… my real name and my true persona is gone. I've come from… another place. I know Konoha's future, but only a single future ahead. I'm changing that future for the better. I want peace and prosperity for this land. I refuse to let any more unnecessary deaths occur. I refuse to watch people suffer more than they need to."

The Hokage nodded his head, knowingly. He scratched his beard and let out a long sigh. "This burden you bear is tricky. I know you mean well, I know you want peace, but… the future is a risky business. If you know what will happen then why not let it happen? The future is the future."

I shook my head. I should have expected him to be wise about this.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to do so." I said, standing my ground. "For the sake of Konoha, I will change the future. Even if I shall perish and lose my humanity by doing so."

The Hokage smiled, kneeling to my level and putting a hand on my head. He awkwardly rubbed my head. "I see… You are strong for your age Kaida-san." "Kaida is fine. Or Kaida-chan. I hate formalities."

He chuckled. "What do you wish from Konoha in return?"

I smiled. "A place to live, safety from the Akatsuki, and keep my living here a secret from Suna. I ran away from home to be here in time. I wish to remain here without Suna or my parents attempting to drag me back."

The Hokage's smile faded. "Why do you wish for safety against the Akastuki?"

I lowered my neckline, showing him the kanji over my heart. "Surely you've heard of the Dragon war?"

The Hokage's eyes widened.

oOo

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Go die!"

I turned, looking at the crowd of people in a circle. My eyes narrowed as I began pushing through the crowd of whispers and disownment. In the middle of the crowd was three shinobi men beating a small boy with blonde hair up. I clenched my fists, walking forwards and grabbing the oncoming fist in midair. The man I grabbed stopped, turned, and glared. I glared right back.

"What do you think you're doing girl?" He asked with hatred burning in his eyes. I did not flinch.

"You have five seconds to back away and leave him alone. Or else I'll report this to the Hokage." I said calmly, my hand gripping into the man's flesh tighter.

He smirked, ripping his hand out of my grip and grabbing me by the collar, lifting my small body off of the ground. "So cocky. I'll beat that pride right outta ya."

"You should be ashamed to call yourself a shinobi. All of you should be ashamed for letting him and his group of princesses beat up a child." I snarled, spitting into his face. He hissed, dropping me and giving me a chance to grab the blonde boys hand.

I smiled. "Come with me."

Before he could answer, I pulled him away from the crowd and ran through the streets. I laughed at the sound of the three men helping their buddy up.

The boy dragged behind me, stumbling every so often. "Jump." I said, jumping up myself onto the roof above us. He jumped, squeezing my hand as he did so. We panted, sitting on the rooftop. I grinned, falling back onto the roof as I heard the three men rush through the alley we ran down cluelessly.

"Heh… idiots." I smirked, turning to the blonde boy who was panting as well. He had messy bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes. On his chubby cheeks were distinct whiskers and dirt. He looked a bit bruised.

"You alright?" I asked.

He frowned, looking down at the roof. "... why did you save me?"

I stared down at him, his sad blue eyes were on the brink of crying. I smiled, putting a hand on his head and messing up his hair more. "I couldn't let those punks beat a cute boy like you up."

He stared up at me, shocked. "D-do you know who I am?"

I nodded. "A jinchuriki. I know. Why does it matter? I know another jinchuriki like you. You guys are cool." I said with a grin. He stared at me, examining me. I held out my hand.

"My name is Kaida." I said.

He took my hand and finally showed me a wide, toothy grin. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

oOo

I took Naruto for ramen and ended up spending the rest of my money I had brought from Suna. Geezus that kid could eat a whale.

Walking him home was interesting. It seems the way to a boy's heart IS through his stomach. He opened up to me. He joked and pulled me to places around the town. I didn't mind though. In fact, I enjoyed it. He reminded me of Gaara.

Throughout our little adventure, I began to hear people whisper around us. A woman and her friend walked by, while Naruto and I were staring at the flower shop, and told her friend that Naruto was a monster. So I turned to her, smiled innocently, then kicked my foot out to flip her over.

"That was so cool Onee-chan!" Naruto praised me as I dusted off my leggings. I smiled sheepishly, glaring down when the woman's eyes met mine. She shivered, taking her friend's hand and rushing down the street.

I looked at the sky, watching as the sun began setting in a beautiful array of orange and yellow. "It's getting late. I should take you home." Naruto froze up at that. His grip on my hand tightened.

"... I don't want to go home…" he said quietly. I frowned, tugging at his hand.

".. Ne Naruto-kun… I don't really have a house right now so… I was wondering if I could sleep over at your place for a night." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Naruto's face instantly lit up, his eyes sparkling into mine. "Y-yeah! Of course Onee-chan!"

I laughed, the bubbly feeling in my stomach returning. The feeling of happiness for another person. "Lead the way then."

oOo

"How did you survive up til now?!" I asked, flabbergasted at how messy his apartment was. Empty ramen cups piled on top of each other, clothes scattered everywhere, and there was this smell of old ramen drenching the room. Naruto blushed, embarrassed of his messy room. "G-gomen onii-chan…"

I sighed, rubbing his head. Did I mention his hair was hella soft?

"It's alright Naruto-kun, I'll just have to clean up a bit tomorrow…" I said, examining the whole apartment.

Naruto blushed brighter, shaking his head. "You don't have to!"

I winked at him. "I want to. I like cleaning. This won't take THAT long."

I walked into the apartment, opening another door. In an instant, a pile of ramen cups fell on top of me. I gagged, getting attacked by empty cups. Naruto winced in the background.

".. okay maybe it'll take a while."

 **oOXOo**

 ** _Chapter End._**

 ** _Author's Note: It's not THAT bad right..? Erm… I hope not._**

 ** _I feel like Kaida is more on the logical side of things. She'll plan out what to do and how to go about it. I thought about the paths she could take. If she snuck in, she would have to have been caught by shinobi and brought back to Suna. Or I could've made her Mary Sue OP ninja girl and made her invincible._**

 ** _The other option was this and I like this better. It gives me a pavement to paint along._**

 ** _If you have any questions, comments or concerns, PM me or just review!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO_**

 ** _Reviews are great_**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Attack

**oOXOo**

" _ **When I was younger I was named, a generation unafraid. For heirs to come, be brave." -SVRCINA**_

 **oOXOo**

"... You're telling me.. I do not have to go through with killing my clan?"

The Hokage nodded his head, stroking his beard. "Yes. I believe it would send Sasuke-kun on the wrong path. The manslaughter of a whole clan is not needed in this situation. Someone has informed me that the Uchiha were not behind the attack. At least, not the whole clan. So the whole clan shall not be punished."

Itachi stood dumbfounded. "Excuse me… Hokage-sama… I thought that the Uchiha's had to die. That was the plan. There is no other way-"

"Itachi-kun. There is always another way. We are smart people, I'm sure we can come to some other conclusion than bloodshed. I have already spoken with the other council members and they have agreed."

Itachi's breath hitched, the feeling of being crushed by the world was slowly being lifted off of his shoulders. He could breath again for the first time in a month.

The Hokage smiled, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Go home, Itachi-kun. Get some rest."

Itachi looked up into the old man's eyes. The feeling of genuine relief, but a slight doubt, filled his body. Itachi nodded, bowing his head in respect.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." He said before body flickering off of the roof.

The Hokage smiled, turning around and looking upon the city of Konoha with pride in his heart. "Kaida-chan, you may come out now." He said.

In a puff of smoke, Kaida appeared from the background. Her hair tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon, the bottom of her face covered with a black mask, and a new ninja attire covered her body.

"That went much more pleasantly than I thought." She sighed, cracking her neck to the side.

The Hokage chuckled. "Indeed. Itachi-kun is a clever boy though, I'm sure he knows how… confusing this must be. He must suspect something." Kaida nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what else would a prodigy do?" She said, walking besides the Hokage to gaze upon Konoha in all it's glory.

"How did Dānzo react to the news?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The Hokage frowned. "...He was most displeased. Unfortunately, we have nothing to go against him from the future being changed. He will face no punishment… for now."

Kaida clicked her tongue. "Damn… And here I was hoping for some satisfaction from watching him suffer a bit."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, looking down at the white haired girl. "You claim to want peace and yet you wish to watch people suffer?"

Kaida shrugged. "I'm strange and, on some level, insane. You really can't expect anything else of an insane person."

A small breeze blew by the two, covering up the Hokage's sigh. "Understandable. As I've said before, the future is a heavy burden to bear."

Kaida smiled in agreement. "I take it my citizenship papers and academy entrance papers are taken care of?"

"Indeed. You may do as you please now. Although, to protect your identity from Suna, we had to legally change your name. You told one of our shinobi that your name was Seika, so that's what we put. I hope that is alright."

Kaida waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh don't worry. I would have been happy with any name."

"Ah… Is there anything else you require?"

Kaida bit her lip, looking up into the old man's eyes. "Yes… If you don't mind. I have two requests."

The Hokage nodded his head. "Anything within reason."

"Of course," Kaida said, reassuringly. "I wish to be put with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha when it is time for the teams to be put together. Now that Sasuke shall not be put on the path of a blood thirsty avenger, I'd like to keep a close eye on his development. As well as Naruto's, whom I have befriended. I'm sure you know this already though."

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you have a reason to befriend the jinchuriki?"

"Yes. And… let me tell you, many people have outcasted Naruto. This is against the last wishes of Minato. So please excuse me if I end up beating some shinobi up for talking bad about Naruto." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

The Hokage chuckled. "Mmm yes, I have heard complaints about people being tripped recently."

Kaida grinned under her mask. "Mhm."

"Your second request?"

The white haired girl gazed at the scenery in front of her, a smile ghosting her lips.

"Train me to become a kunoichi."

 **oOo**

Kaida rushed through the streets of Konoha, her heart racing with glee as a wide smile spread on her face. She inwardly cheered.

The Hokage agreed to train her and give her a weekly allowance for food or other supplies. This was going great!

"Oof!"

Two girls slammed into each other, throwing Kaida off balance and falling on her behind. "Itai…"

"G-Gomenasai! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going an-" "It's fine… It was my fault as well."

Kaida was the first to get up, helping the other girl pick up her groceries. The girl smiled at her, picking up the dropped apples.

Kaida looked up, examining her for a moment.

She had dark hair, tied in a ponytail with bangs that framed the left side of her face. She was pale, her eyes were dark onyx and her face was round. Obviously, she was around Kaida's age, if not older.

Once all of the groceries were picked up, the girl bowed her head in respect. "Arigato! I'm sorry for bumping into you." Kaida waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine… Here, that's a lot for one person to carry. I'll help."

"O-Oh you don't have to-" "It's fine."

Kaida took the milk carton, bag of apples, and the eggs in her hands. The girl blushed in modesty. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Kaida," She said, forgetting that her name was changed.

The girl smiled. "Uchiha Izumi."

For a moment, Kaida inwardly slapped herself. Izumi Uchiha. The girl infatuated with Itachi. Well… This was quite the coincidence wasn't it? Stopping Itachi from killing everyone and then meeting someone who was supposed to die.

But Kaida kept a friendly smile on her face. "Izumi is a nice name." She said.

Izumi blushed, looking down at the ground as they walked. "O-Oh? I like your name Kaida-san…"

"Kaida or Kaida-chan is fine. I hate formalities." Kaida said.

Izumi nodded. "Then you can call me Izumi-chan or Izumi."

"You got a deal."

 **xXx**

The Uchiha estate was HUGE.

Like… a bunch of mansions put together, then a courtyard in the middle. It was nice though. The Uchiha clan symbol was painted on the white wall next to the entrance.

I gazed in wonder, holding the carton of milk tighter in my hand. "Wow Izumi-chan! This place is so cool! I heard the Uchiha's were high ranking in Konoha, but not this high!"

Izumi laughed. "You think so?"

"Mhm!" I grinned, following her inside.

The people in the Uchiha estate confused me. Some were friendly, waving towards Izumi and I. Others just glared at us, mostly me, and whispered things to one another. I sort of expected this, but it didn't bother me.

"So you're not from Konoha, Kaida-chan?"

"Hm?"

Izumi blinked. "Oh.. Just… You didn't seem to know about the Uchiha ranking so I just assumed…"

I shook my head. "No… I immigrated here a couple days ago." I said. I didn't really see the point of lying to her. It's not like she would go off telling people. Besides, it would do no good now that my residence papers are in.

"Oh. Where did you live before?" She asked.

"Suna," I answered calmly, "But I had to leave for political purposes."

She nodded her head. "Oh. Strange, you seem a bit young to be into politics already."

I shrugged. "I maybe physically young, but I have the mind of a drunk 27 year old." That made Izumi laugh.

"You're strange Kaida-chan."

"Mmm I get that a lot."

We continued walking to the end of the Uchiha estate, walking about our lives and getting to know one another a bit more.

Izumi's eyes flashed, looking beyond me. I turned, my eyes landing on none other than Itachi Uchiha himself, training. Izumi definitely looked infatuated with him.

"So you like that kid huh?" I asked, smirking a bit. Izumi blushed, shaking her head. "N-No! I just… uhm…"

I snickered. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But trust me Izumi-chan, you can do better."

Izumi blushed, shaking her head slowly. "Well… not really… Itachi-kun is amazing… He saved my life once." She admitted. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Wow. That's kinda cool of him."

Izumi nodded her head a bit too excitedly in agreement. "Yeah! But… he doesn't feel the same way so…"

I sighed, nudging her to keep walking. "Come on girl, we're still young! We have all the time in the world for boys. I say, focus on training and getting stronger first, then worry about the fluffy stuff later. I prefer to focus on myself before looking for someone else to rely on though."

Izumi looked at me, blinking a few, then giggling. I blinked. "What?"

She giggled more. "You're so strange Kaida-chan!"

I smiled back.

 **oOo**

After dropping off Izumi's groceries and bidding her goodbye, I began my journey back to Naruto's apartment.

It took twelve hours to clean his whole apartment up, but I did it. I put it under, 'Kaida's-list-of-achievements'.

I opened the door, taking off my sandals by the door. "I'm home." I called, pulling my hair out of the ponytail. The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing signified that it was Naruto running towards me.

"Onee-chan! Welcome home!" He said, running into hug me. I laughed, hugging him back. "Hi Naru-kun. How was your day?"

He grinned up to me. I was so happy how much I've grown. A whopping five inches. I now stood four inches above Naruto.

"It was alright. Where were you Onee-chan? It's already dark!"

I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ah… I bumped into someone and helped them carry their groceries home. Sorry to worry you."

Naruto pouted cutely. "It's alright I guess… Ne ne Onee-chan, can we play that card game you showed me?"

I grinned, nodding my head. "As long as you're prepared to lose!"

"As if! I'm going to beat you!"

"Try me!"

 **oOo**

I smiled while tucking Naruto into bed. He was so cute when he was asleep.

He hugged a small brown bear close to his chest, curling under the covers. I almost squealed in delight.

After carefully walking out of the room, I swiftly jumped onto the couch in the living room. A small grin formed on my face as I stretched my limbs out.

This was strange. Everything about this was strange. This world was going to change because of me and… I'm not sure how to handle it.

Thankfully, the Uchiha clan and Konoha may end up being able to collaborate. This is good.

Itachi and Sasuke shall not have to suffer like they did in the show, I was glad.

No one needs to suffer. I'll make sure of it.

The next part of my plan would need to begin.

Commence stage two; Think of a second part of the plan.

…

I groaned, facepalming myself. Great job Kaida… no plan. It's a miracle you've gotten this far.

The sound of an explosion caught my attention. I whirled around, rushing to the window as flames illuminated the night sky. My eyes widened as I quickly located where, exactly, the fire was.

"No…" I whispered.

The door opened next to me and a very sleepy Naruto walked out. "Onee-chan?"

"Naruto, go back to sleep. I have to go out for a bit, but I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Onee-chan-"

The door slammed shut.

 **xXx**

Itachi dodged the oncoming attack from Danzō, trying to avoid the fire as well.

The military portion of the Uchiha corp had been blown up, causing smoke to cloud the sky and fire to hide the stars.

He struggled. The great Uchiha prodigy could admit he was struggling to keep up with the councilman. He was strong.

As Danzō sent more and more attacks, showers of kunai and fire jutsus, onto Itachi, he began to grow weaker. Itachi knew that he was running out of energy from the explosion. His right arm was severely burned and his eyes were temporarily blinded by the light in his right eye.

Danzō saw an opening, throwing a kunai at Itachi's blind spot. Itachi's eyes widened, preparing to feel the pain.

But it never came.

The sound of metal clashing against metal caused Itachi to be temporarily frozen in shock.

A girl, with illuminous white hair and all black clothing had blocked Danzō's attack.

She stepped in front of Itachi. "Get out of here. Go get help." She ordered behind her mask.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly turned and ran towards the estate. Danzō made a move to go after him, but the girl stepped in his way.

"What are you doing?" She snarled, her deep blue eyes filled with anger.

"...You must be the girl Sarutobi told us about… The future girl." He spat.

She smirked, taking out a kunai. She knew that she wasn't going to last a minute against him, but she had to give Itachi time.

Kaida ran forwards, throwing shuriken with one hand and blocking his kunai with the one in her other hand.

Danzo jumped into the air, making complex signs with his hands. He took a deep breath before blowing flames towards her. Her eyes widened, quickly making her own hand signs.

The flames erupted around her, burning the clone she had put in her place. The clone dispersed, letting Kaida jump into the air with Danzo. She threw a chakra enhanced punch at his face, hitting his jaw and sending him spiraling back.

Before she could celebrate, 'Danzo' dispersed into a puff of smoke and the real one appeared above her. He _rammed_ his fist into her stomach, sending her spiraling into the ground below. Kaida crashed into the ground, creating a crater around her broken body. She coughed out blood, feeling her ribs shatter.

"O-onee-chan?!"

Her eyes darted above her.

A fear stricken Naruto hugged a brown bear tightly to his chest. His eyes filled with horror from the sight in front of him. Danzo looked at him, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Run Naruto, RUN!"

"Ah… The jinchuriki comes... " He stepped forwards, but Naruto did not move. He stayed still, his eyes fixated on Kaida's broken form.

"NARUTO…. RUN!" She screamed.

But it was too late. Danzo had grabbed Naruto by the neck, lifting him up into the air. Naruto gasped, dropping the brown bear to the ground. Danzo took out another kunai.

"Stupid demon fox… you… you deserve to die!"

" _ **NO!"**_

 _ **XxoxOXOXo**_

 _W-where… Where was I?_

 _When I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the ground. I was floating in a pit of darkness. I couldn't see anything in front of me or behind. There was nothing._

" _ **Girl… You have summoned my power."**_

" _W-who are you?"_

" _ **For the first time in centuries, my power is needed. We are now finally… bonded. Completely. We are one. We are connected."**_

 _I knew who he was. The dark voice. The shiver down my spine. I knew him._

" _ **Say my name… Call my name… We shall be one."**_

 _I knew his name._

" _ **Say it."**_

 _I opened my mouth._

" _Kasai."_

 **oOo**

Danzo dropped the boy, backing away from the spiral of white fire surrounding the girl on the ground. The form stood from her spot, the blood on her body sizzling before disappearing in smoke. The girl's body, itself, had been healed completely.

Danzo stared at the small girl he thought posed no threat. But… her eyes…

The deep blue eyes that held such anger and passion were gone. These… they were crimson. A deep, crimson red with yellow slits. The colors and emotion in her eyes could only be resembled to fire itself.

Then she disappeared.

Danzo turned, frantically looking for any sign of her.

She was behind him.

He threw a messy punch behind him, missing her. She disappeared again.

She was above him.

No.

She was in front of him.

No.

She wa-

"GAK!"

Danzo was thrown back by the sheer force of her. He flew back into the rubble of the Uchiha military corp.

The mere presence of her was enough to throw a skilled ninja like him off of his feet.

The girl flickered, this time appearing below him. She kicked him into the air, watching as his body flew up then began to fall back.

Before he hit the ground or regain his footing, she jumped into the air and _slammed_ her foot into his chest. The sound of bones cracking underneath the sheer force of it made Naruto whimper.

Danzo gagged, spiraling straight to the ground to create a larger crater than the one he had cause Kaida to land in. Kaida gracefully landed a couple meters away near Naruto, her clothes sizzling from the fire burning around her. Kaida turned, looking at the feeble form that became the 'greatest' ninja in Konoha.

She leered over his form for a few seconds. He was alive. Of course, she would leave him alive.

A dark smile formed on her face. She walked forwards into the crater. Kaida stepped her foot on top of the man's chest, making him cough out clogs of blood. She grinned, putting more and more pressure into her foot.

" _ **How pathetic… The great Danzo in such a state is shameful…"**_ She said. But it wasn't her voice.

Naruto stood to the side, his eyes wide with fear and horror. He took a step forwards, his hand over his heart clenched into a fist. "Stop it, Onee-chan!"

Kaida's body froze. Her eyes draining of the red and orange color completely. A rich blue returned. The fire disappeared. Her body stopped sizzling.

Kaida turned, staring at Naruto. "...N...Naru...to.."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and down she fell to the ground.

Naruto rushed forwards, his hand reaching out towards her. " _ONEE-CHAN!"_

Itachi rushed forwards as well. He had witnessed everything. Her change. Her response to the jinchuriki.

He was shocked. Frightened. Confused.

This.. girl. This young girl, who looked two years younger than him, defeated a councilman. Someone even _Itachi_ couldn't defeat. Then again he was injured. Had he been in his top shape, there is no doubt in his min that he could have defeated Danzo.

But… there she was.

She was not a jinchuriki. Itachi was sure of it. She did not have the same… feel as a jinchuriki would have.

No… she was something else.

Itachi picked her body up. She was lighter than he thought as well.

Naruto rushed over, grabbing her hand and ramming into Itachi slightly. He did not flinch though.

"Onee-chan! Wake up! Please!" He whimpered, tears streaming down his face in rivers.

"It's alright… Naruto." Itachi chose his words carefully, hoping to not disturb the young boy more than he already was.

"Itachi! Did you defeat Danzo?" A masked ANBU asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No. She did." He said, nodding towards the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Is she dead?"

"No. She is only unconscious and needs medical assistance."

"You do as well Itachi-san." The ANBU said. He signaled for the other ANBU members to take Danzo's body, which they did.

Itachi nodded. "I shall take her with me then."

"I-I'm going too!"

Itachi looked down at Naruto, who looked exhausted and still horror stricken.

"You should go home Naruto. You wouldn't want her to worry, would you?" Itachi said softly. Naruto made a move to protest, but the look in Itachi's eyes made him go silent.

Another ANBU, this one was female, approached Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun, I'll bring you home." She said calmly.

Naruto nodded, picking up the brown bear, slightly dirtied, and hugging it to his chest.

Itachi nodded towards the ANBU before body flickering with the girl in his arms.

 **oOo**

After Itachi had been stitched up, he resided in the unconscious girl's room. He watched her steady breaths, her small movement in her sleep, and examined the details of her face.

He had found out her name from her doctor. Seika. They said she had no clan name.

He waited beside her, unsure of how to process this situation.

She was powerful. Very powerful. So powerful to the point of making him shiver at the thought of her. She had her own bloodlust, but it was only directed at Danzo..

Itachi folded his hands together. This attack had wiped out a third of the most powerful Uchiha's in the clan. Unless Danzo is severely punished, the other Uchiha shall not take this attack lightly. They will begin to rebel and question Konoha. Maybe even start a war.

Itachi sighed, trying to rid himself of any other thought about a war.

The door opened behind him and the Hokage stepped in.

"Itachi-kun." He acknowledged.

Itachi nodded. "Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked upon the body of Seika, the moonlight from the window illuminating her face. There was a candle across the way of the small hospital room, but since the window was open, the moon was the main source of light.

"I see you have met Seika." He pointed out. Itachi nodded.

"You saw what she is."

Itachi's eyes flashed at the Hokage. He knew? How could he know?

"...I did." Itachi said calmly.

The Hokage smiled. "Ah… Do you know what she is?"

"No."

The Hokage stood next to the girl's bed, watching as her chest went up and down from a steady breath.

"...I'm sorry this happened. I assure you, the rest of the councilmembers and I did not know Danzo would do something so rash as this." He said.

Itachi nodded. He knew that the Hokage and other members weren't this stupid.

"...What is she?" He asked very quietly. Almost in a whisper. Like he wanted to ask, but he was afraid of the answer.

The Hokage smiled.

"She is the future of Konoha."

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 **Author's Note:** _Oh ma gerdddd That was long._

 _I actually didn't think I would finish another chapter today. I'm very proud of myself._

 _There are parts I like and parts I don't. I felt like with a bunch of this fanfics I've read, Izumi wasn't in the picture. I don't know._

 _There's not a lot I can really say in this author's note. I'm kinda worn out to be honest. I'll keep working and updating every few days or so. Today was just lucky._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

 _Reviews are great!_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Uchiha

**oOXOo**

" _ **Do you remember, feeling invincible? When there was trouble, it was us against the world." -Against the Current (Gravity)**_

 **oOXOo**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room. Of course I was. I forced myself to sit up, struggling a bit and gaining a headache when I did.

"You're awake."

I turned, looking at the man who said that. A doctor. White robe and everything.

He smiled at me. "You were out for quite a while Seika-san." He said, looking down at his clipboard. I simply nodded.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

He stared at me, his face slowly turning to shock. "S-Seika-san, you just woke out of a small coma! Your body-" "Is completely fine." I reassured him, proving the point by jumping out of bed.

My muscles were sore, my chest felt a bit off, and I was really out of shape. That was basically it. Surprising. I'll have to ask Kasai about that later.

Oh yeah, I had bonded with a dragon. Cool.

"O-Oh well… you have to do some paperwor-" "I took care of that."

The Hokage snuck around the doctor, who immediately bowed. "H-Hokage-sama!"

I grinned, leaning against the bed for a bit of support. "Sup."

The Hokage smiled towards me, then turned to the doctor. "Hishima-san, I take it Seika-san can leave whenever?"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Very good. Come along, Seika." I grinned wider, moving from my place and following the Hokage through the hospital.

"You worried us. No one expected you to be bonded with the dragons already." He commented, keeping his head held high. I shrugged. "I wasn't. I had just bonded to him actually. I think it was because of the emotional trigger I felt when Danzo tried to kill Naruto."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes… I suspected as much. Danzo is currently in prison, waiting for his sentence."

I frowned, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Hokage-sama… what do you think caused Danzo to do this? He's a smart man. A full-blown attack against the Uchiha's was… unexpected. And completely stupid."

The Hokage nodded, humming in thought. "Yes… I have a bad feeling about this. We are sure to keep a close eye on him."

"Good." I said, smiling as I felt the sun beam on my face for the first time in what felt like forever. (Insert frozen song)

"You worried Itachi-kun as well." The Hokage said out of the blue.

I blinked. "Itachi?"

"Yes," He was smirking, "Itachi-kun was the one who brought you to the hospital."

I shifted a bit. "Okay?" I didn't know how to respond.

The Hokage's eyes flashed towards the side. I blinked, turning to see none other than Itachi Uchiha approaching us.

"I believe I must get back to work. I put off paperwork to see you out, Seika-san. I'll see you later for training." He said, turning around and walking off with a backhand wave.

I blinked, turning around to protest, but Itachi happened.

"Seika-san." He said. God his voice was deep. Like… really deep and the voice you wished your boyfriend had. (If you have one.)

He was taller than I thought. I forgot how old he was. I kinda lost track of my birthday as well. How old was I? Seven? Well technically I could change it if I wanted to seeing that I'm mentally around twenty.

"Hello? Have we met?" I asked, trying to be as oblivious as I could. Itachi frowned, his handsome face rippling for a moment.

"Ah… I forgot. We have yet to introduce ourselves." he was so formal I kinda wanted to hit him. I hate formalities. "My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said.

I showed a small smile. "Seika."

"I have something I must talk to you about. If you're not busy…" I shrugged. "I guess not. Want to go get dango?" He nodded.

So then we began our walk to the dango shop.

 **oOo**

"...You saved me and helped save the Uchiha clan. I am grateful." He said, breaking the awkward silence. I shrugged. "I did what anyone else would have done. Danzo was out of line."

Itachi nodded in agreement, but I could tell something else was bugging him. When we reached the dango shop, I ordered two dozen sticks and gave the cashier my money. Itachi tried to pay, but I refused.

"Let's go to the Hokage mountain. I love it up there." I held the dango close to my chest. Itachi simply nodded. He was quieter than I expected.

I jumped onto the roof of a beige house, jumping from roof to roof towards the Hokage mountain. It wasn't that far away. Maybe a mile.

He jumped along side me, his hitate headband gleamed in the sun above us. I inwardly frowned to myself. I forgot, by this time, Itachi was an ANBU at least. I wonder how his ranking will be placed now that he wasn't going to become an Akatsuki member.

Once we reached the mountain, I leaned against a rock on the top, looking over Konoha. Itachi sat next to me, eating a stick of sweet dango. I gobbled up mine.

"You sure are hungry." He commented. I stuck my tongue out. "I didn't eat for however long I was in the hospital. Besides, hospital food sucks and dango is amazing." I said, taking another stick and dipping it in gooey syrup.

Itachi chuckled. "I agree."

I grinned, leaning back a bit more. "So what's on your mind Uchiha? You've been scanning me over since you met me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been checking me out." I teased. Itachi snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You are different than what I imagined you'd be." He admitted. I shrugged. "How did you imagine I would have acted?"

"For starters, not as sarcastic. Not as… relaxed."

"What can I say? I'm a sarcastic piece of shit."

He sighed as my grin spread wider over my lips.

"You are strange."

"Pft. If I had a nickel for every time someone's said that to me."

"What's a nickel?"

"Nevermind."

Itachi stared at me with those dark eyes of his. He leaned forwards. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"You are… not a jinchuriki." He said, his eyes doing a quick scan of my face.

I nodded. "Nope."

"What are you?"

"A female person named Seika."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Your sarcasm is not needed in this situation."

I smirked. "Come on Itachi-kun, did you really expect me to be that easy?"

He sighed again. He sighed a lot. Itachi leaned back against the rock I was leaning on. "Hn…"

I pursed my lips. "Hm.. how about this. Spend more time with your brother and I'll tell you. Take a break from all these missions. I'm sure Konoha could give you a break after what you were prepared to do."

Itachi's eyes widened, his body stiffened at my words. He slowly looked up. My smiled widened as I put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Go on. You deserve it. Especially after this stupid attack thing Danzo did. Take a vacation." But Itachi did not move.

I sighed, standing up from my spot and dusting my leggings off. All the dango was gone.

"I should get going. I have to train with the Hokag-" Itachi roughly pulled me back down, pinning me against the ground. If I wasn't in this body, I would have been blushing.

"...Who are you?" The sharingan swirled to life. I felt shivers run down my spine. Those eyes… they were scarier in real life.

"I-Itachi… get off of me." I managed to stutter out. Those eyes… After everything I've seen them do...

I couldn't help but be afraid.

Itachi's grip tightened. "It was you. You're the one who told the Hokage what the massacre would do. You're the one who stopped it."

I swallowed, my eyes widening in fear.

"Answer me!"

 _ **"Answer me, I am your father"**_

I whimpered, turning my head to the side so I could avoid his eyes. I remembered. That voice. Those painful memories. My body began to shake at the thought of… _him._

I waited to be hit by those strong fists. I was waiting and waiting…

But to my surprise, Itachi stopped. He got off of me.

I let out the breath I was holding in, my heart seemed to slow down to it's regular pace again.

"... Gomen. I've been on edge since the attack…" Itachi said quietly. He was staring down at his hands, as if he had burned himself.

I sat up, putting a hand to my forehead. "Mm…"

Itachi stood up before reaching a hand out to help me up as well. I flinched subconsciously.

He froze, retreating his hand back to his side.

"...I'm truly sorry. That was inappropriate of me." He said sincerely. I nodded, standing up myself

"I-It's fine…" I stuttered, collecting my thoughts.

"...I should go." He said, turning his back on me. Before he could leave, I let three words slip from my lips.

"..It was me."

And just like that, before he could turn around again, I body flickered away.

 **oOo**

Training with the Hokage was interesting. The first day involved a lot of taijutsu and kicking a tree right. He gave me chakra induced weights and made me run around the village. It was pure hell.

The next was chakra control. He taught me the basics and how to feel and push chakra outside my exterior.

The third day was ninjutsu. The basics. Clones, which I already knew how to do, substitution, etc.

The fourth was genjutsu. Again, just the basics.

And so the training cycle was created. Taijutsu, chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu.

When I got back home for the first time since the hospital, Naruto smashed into me with a hug, crying and being all cute and stuff. We had ramen and played war with the deck of cards I brought with me from Suna.

And then came my first day of academy.

I was lucky. I was in Naruto's class along with all the little kids.

Iruka was the one to introduce me.

"Class," He said in a loud voice. This caught the attention of everyone, including Naruto who grinned happily at me. I winked at him.

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." He said, motioning me forwards. I sighed, stepping forwards with my hands in my pockets.

"Sup. The name's Seika." I said with a grin.

The boys in the back began whispering to one another. I caught onto a couple of their words.

" _Look… albino…"_

I cringed. The thought of Kushina Uzumaki's bullies flashed through my mind.

If they think about doing to me what they did to Kushina, I'll do much more than just beat them up.

"Go on and take a seat anywhere," Iruka said. I grinned, climbing up the stairs towards Naruto.

I caught someone trying to trip me, so I did the only logical thing.

 _Fucking smashed the kid's foot into the ground._

A sickening crack was heard throughout the classroom. The boy whose foot I stepped on began howling in pain, falling back into his chair and bumping into his buddy. I noticed they were some of the kids who called me an albino.

"Whoops. Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said innocently.

The boy sat up, tears brimming in his eyes. "You bitch, that fucking hurt!"

I gasped in fake shock. "Iruka-sensei! I didn't mean t-to… I swear… But he just called me the b-word!"

Iruka glared at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest. "Haru, apologize to Seika and then go to the nurse."

Haru began to make noises of protest, but the look in Iruka's eyes made him efficiently shut up. He turned to me, grudgingly apologizing before letting his friend help him to the nurse.

I took my seat beside Naruto, the other kids around us moving away or leaning towards the other side. Way to make a first impression.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Isn't this great? We're in the same class together, Onee-chan!"

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Let's have a good year, okay Naruto?"

We grinned to one another.

 **oOo**

While I was walking home with Naruto, who was talking way too fast for me to understand, someone tapped my back. I turned, staring at none other than little Sasuke Uchiha. He looked kinda frightened. I'm guessing from the whole, smashing-a-kids-foot incident.

"A-are you Seika-san?" He stuttered, his eyes scanning the area.

"I prefer Seika or Seika-chan. I hate formalities." I said, feeling Naruto's grip on my hand tighten.

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Y-You're the one Itachi-nii was telling me about? The one who helped save my clan?"

I cringed. Damnit Itachi.

Naruto was the one to answer him. "Yup! My Onee-chan is the coolest kunoichi ever! She helped save your clan and beat up that stupid Danto guy!"

I sighed. "It's Danzo and yes, I might be she. What does little Uchiha want with me?"

Sasuke beamed up towards me. "Arigato! Thank you for saving my clan and helping Itachi-nii!" He said, bowing to me in respect. Damn. The kids polite now.

I smiled and pat his head awkwardly. "It's fine. No biggie. I'm glad I could help."

Suddenly, Itachi was beside Sasuke, his eyes looking onto both his brother and me.

"Seika-chan. Lovely to see you again, I came to pick Sasuke-kun up." He said smoothly. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh? That's mighty nice of you Itachi-kun."

Sasuke squealed with glee. He fucking _squeals_.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" He said, hugging his brother's waist. Itachi chuckled, patting Sasuke on his head.

I grinned at the scene before me, taking Naruto's hand and moving to the side. "Well, it was lovely meeting you Sasuke-kun!" I said cheerfully, beginning to walk away.

Itachi grabbed my wrist.

I finally made myself peer into his black eyes. The sharingan wasn't there. Thank god.

"My mother and father wish to meet you as well. So I am supposed to invite you to dinner." He said. Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Seika-chan is having dinner with us?"

I opened my mouth, ready to decline when all of a sudden, Naruto bumped in. "DINNER?! CAN I COME TOO?" He said, quite loudly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards Naruto. "You're so loud." He whined.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "So what? I can be loud if I want to! Dattebayo!"

I facepalmed myself, hearing Itachi chuckle in amusement.

"Well… I don't have a choice now do I?" I sighed, giving into defeat.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped glaring at each other, looking up to me. Sasuke gripped Itachi's hand.

"Excellent," Itachi said, holding Sasuke's hand and then taking mine in his other one. I blinked, a bit confused at the sudden need to take my hand. I looked up to him, examining him for a moment. Strange. I guess it's normal for the Uchiha clan wanting to know who I was. I kind of regretted not wearing a mask today.

I pulled Naruto along with me, walking towards the Uchiha estate.

 **oOo**

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!" Mikoto said cheerfully as soon as we got to the doorstep. Itachi smiled at his mother while Sasuke ran in and hugged her tightly. "Okaa-san! Look, Seika-chan is here! She's in my class and she's super cool like Itachi-nee said! She beat up some bullies who were trying to hurt her!"

I cringed. They didn't need to know that…

Mikoto looked up to me, smiling warmly and bowing her head in respect. "Arigato, Seika-san. We are in your debt." She said.

I waved both hands in the air frantically, uncomfortable with this respect. "A-ah! Please, no formalities! Call me Seika or Seika-chan." I said quickly. Naruto looked up to me, a confused look on his face.

"Ah.. then call me Mikoto." She said cheerfully. I smiled back. "Alright. But seriously, you're not in my debt. I'm happy I could help."

"Do not be so modest." Another voice said. This one was deeper, richer, more masculine.

Fugaku Uchiha stood behind his wife in all his glory. His cold eyes stared down into mine. I smiled up to him though. "We are… in your debt for helping our clan in our time of need." He insisted. I pursed my lips.

"Alright. Consider your debt repaid by inviting Naruto and I over for dinner." I said, just as stubborn as he was.

Fugaku's mouth twitched upwards into a small smile. Mikoto, on the other hand, shook her head and ushered us inside. "Come inside, please! Itachi-kun, can you start dinner?"

Itachi nodded his head, going off into the kitchen. Their house was very nice. Very traditional. The living room had a small table with a white cloth on top and white pillows to sit on.

"Would you like some tea?" Mikoto asked. I looked down to Naruto, who was nodding his head. "Yes please, thank you for inviting us." I said, bowing my head in respect. Naruto copied me.

Mikoto blushed in modesty. "O-Oh it's really nothing! You're so kind Seika-chan!"

I smiled, looking down to Naruto, who was still holding my hand. "Hey Naruto-kun, why don't you and Sasuke-kun go off to play in the backyard?" Mikoto suggested.

Naruto looked up to me, then to Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip, looking up to his mom who was giving him that mother look. Sasuke sighed in defeat, opening the back door. "Come on Naruto." He said, reluctant to leave the room. Naruto looked up to me, so I nudged him. "Go on," I said.

Naruto nodded, running off behind Sasuke and shutting the door behind him.

Fugaku sat down. "Please, have a seat." He said.

I sat across from him, trying my best to make a nice first impression. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go get the tea," Mikoto said, rushing out of the room. I take it Fugaku wanted to speak with me alone.

He cleared hi throat. "I want to personally thank you. If not for you, Itachi would have died and who knows what else would have happened to the Uchiha clan." I opened my mouth, prepared to give him that 'It's-not-a-big-deal' speech.

But Fugaku cut me off. "This might come out as… intruding, but I would like to know how you managed to defeat Danzo."

I should have seen this coming.

"Erm… Luck?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing my statement.

"Itachi refuses to tell us how you managed to defeat Danzo. This obviously concerns the Uchiha clan." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"I understand Fugaku-san, but… If I tell you, you will not be able to tell anyone else. Only the Hokage knows of my power." I said, trying to sound badass.

Fugaku shifted his position, folding his arms over his chest. "But there is a reason I wish to tell you. In exchange for the truth, I wish something from you. You must swear you will hear me out."

He narrowed his eyes. "...What do you want?"

I smiled. "I know the tension between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. I wish for the Uchiha clan and Konoha to… negotiate and live in peace."

Fugaku's eyes widened. "...You wish for… peace? You could have asked for anything from the Uchiha, and you choose peace?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yup. I want the best for Konoha and the people in it. I had terminated the suspicions of the Uchiha connecting to the Kyuubi attack. The Hokage is willing to negotiate with the Uchiha if you are." I said calmly.

Fugaku was shocked. Considering my physical age, I could guess why. How old was I anyways? I lost track after seven and sort of went with it.

I think I was nine.

"...You… You are very wise for your age, Seika." He said, obviously still trying to process.

I grinned. "Mhm. Thank you. So what do you say, Fugaku-san? Do we have a deal?"

He smiled, leaning back. He nodded and held out his hand. I reached out and shook it.

"Good. Remember, you cannot tell anyone unless I permit it. I do this for my safety and to keep my identity." I said, pulling my hand back.

Fugaku nodded, looking around the room.

"Per our deal, Itachi-kun may also come in and listen," I said, looking behind me to see Itachi peeking around the corner. He flinched before coming out of his hiding spot. "Go on, sit down." I said. "This is kinda long story. I'm not sure you will even believe me."

With a deep breath, I told them the truth.

 **oOo**

"So you're saying… you know the future?" I nodded.

"But only one future, which has changed now that I've messed everything up." I said quickly.

Both Uchiha's were silent in front of me, obviously taking a moment to process.

"So… Danzo was planning to make Itachi-kun kill the clan except for Sasuke-kun… In which case, Sasuke-kun would kill Itachi-kun later on and then destroy Konoha."

I nodded.

"So. How did you defeat Danzo?" Itachi asked, his eyes fixated on the table.

I shifted, pulling my shirt neckline down so they would be able to see the mark. Fugaku was the one to gasp. Itachi just looked confused.

"I'm the... vessel for the last of the dragons." I said. I felt so badass.

Fugaku shook his head. "Impossible… the clan was wiped out completely after the war." He said. I shook my head. "Not completely, just… to a small amount."

Itachi looked up to me. "What does that mark mean?"

"The dragon war was a war not many people know about. It was kept secret from most records and books. Only a handful of powerful clans know about it. The great dragons were powerful enough to each destroy the world in a day."

"They bonded with humans, each from a powerful clan, to continue living forever. Unfortunately, it all changed when one went rogue. He killed two of the dragon holders and started the war. Luckily, the remaining dragons managed to seal the rogue away."

Itachi's breath hitched. "How many… are there?"

I shrugged. "There were seven total. Fire, earth, water, lightning, air, life, and death. Air and earth were killed and life went rogue so I contain fire, water, lightning, and death within me."

Fugaku nodded, knowingly. "So that's how you defeated Danzo."

I nodded with him.

"Yup. So… I hope you believe me when I say I want the best for Konoha. I want the best for everyone." I said, smiling down at the table. It felt weird to feel like I could trust the two Uchiha men in front of me. It felt nice to let that out as well.

"I believe you… and I must say that the Uchiha are deeper in debt with you. You have saved us from utter demise." Fugaku said, bowing his head in more respect.

"Ahhhh more respect oh wow. Thank you, but I really don't think this much thanks is in order. I did it for the better of the future." I said, waving my hands in the air frantically.

Fugaku raised his head, nodding silently. So much nodding from the Uchiha.

Mikoto peeked her head in from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready! Itachi-kun, Seika-chan, can you call in the boys for dinner?"

I nodded, standing up on my feet and fighting back a yawn. Itachi followed me to the back door.

I slipped outside. "Narutoooooo dinnnneeeerrrr!"

Itachi sighed, shutting the door behind us to not let a draft in. "You are just as loud as Naruto… I can see where he gets it from."

I pouted, putting my hands on my hips in some sort of sassy pose. "I can be as loud as I want to! Dattebayo!" I said, copying the blonde. Itachi snorted, rolling his eyes at my childish behavior.

"You are strange Seika-"

"Kaida."

Itachi looked at me, confused. But I smiled at him.

"My real name is Kaida." I admitted.

Itachi smiled, his perfect features somehow became even more perfect.

"You are strange Kaida-chan."

"Yup."

 **oOo**

After dinner with the Uchiha's, Naruto and I had walked home. I shut the apartment door behind us and pulled a sleepy Naruto to bed. "Come on buddy, it's pretty late and we have school tomorrow."

Naruto grunted tiredly, letting me pull him to bed. I tucked him into bed, watching him hug his brown teddy bear close to his chest. I smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Oyasumi Naruto-kun." I whispered, turning the light off and silently slipping away from his room.

 **xXx**

Itachi finished washing the dishes, letting his mother take the night off to read with Sasuke. He looked down at the final plate, staring at his reflection for a moment.

Fugaku stepped into the kitchen, taking out a cup and filling it with water. He looked over at his thirteen-year-old son.

"Itachi." He said.

Itachi turned, looking up at his father.

"Get closer to Seika-chan. She is someone the Uchiha would like to keep close." He said before exiting the room. Itachi nodded in silence before putting the plate away.

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So Mary-sue I wanna jump out of a window. I don't know guys. I kinda like fact that Kaida told Fugaku and Itachi. It gives me a range of options and can go with. Review your thoughts!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

 _Reviews are great!_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Kidnapping

**oOXOo**

" _ **To your side of the world it happened in an instant. How could you have foreseen my destructive intent?" -Different Seas (VocaCircus - Please check him out on youtube! He's amazing and awesome and an inspiration of mine)**_

 **oOXOo**

Kaida decided to spend some time with Izumi. Due to not having many female friends in Konoha, and getting a bit tired of being around ONLY boys, she made plans to get closer to Izumi.

She ran up to the female Uchiha by the dango shop, waving over to her in a friendly manner. "Izumi-chan!"

Izumi turned, a small smile forming on her face. She wave back towards Kaida. "Kaida-chan!"

"Hey! I'm not late right? I had to set Naruto up with his homework." She said, finally reaching the other girl.

Izumi shook her head. "You're fine. Don't worry about it."

For a while, the girls just talked. How their day went, how their jobs and the academy was going, etc.

"How's training with Hokage-sama?"

Kaida shrugged. "The old man's tough, I'll give him that. He's already teaching me how to throw multiple shuriken at the same time." Izumi's eyes widened. "Impressive. You must be progressing nicely then." The white haired girl shrugged again.

"You're as strong as a genin now. Why not graduate? I'm sure the Hokage would allow it." But Kaida shook her head and smiled softly. "I have a lot to learn. And this isn't something to rush, ya know? Becoming a ninja takes time."

Izumi stared at her for a second before bursting into a small fit of giggles. Kaida tilted her head to the side.

"Gomen! It's just… you're so young and yet you're as mature as an adult."

"Maybe cause I got the mind of one." Kaida teased, poking her own forehead.

Izumi smiled back. "Yeah, I can see that."

Kaida was about say continue the conversation, but a dark shadow loomed over her small figure. Izumi froze, her cheeks brightening.

Kaida rolled her head up, catching a glimpse of a very familiar looking ANBU mask. She grinned. "Hello Itachi-kun, would you care to join Izumi-chan and I for some tea and dango?"

Itachi smirked underneath his mask, eventually taking it off. Kaida's eyes scanned his very handsome face, glossing over his distinct facial features and frowning at the sight of a small cut on his cheek. Itachi noticed her discomfort almost immediately. "It's fine, just a cut. I just came back from a mission."

Kaida didn't look convinced, but Izumi cut in before she could say anything against it.

"O-Oh! Itachi-kun, how did it go?" She asked nervously, her cheeks turning a nice pink color. Itachi's eyes shifted to her, a soft smile resting on his lips. "It went fine. I was about to go report to the Hokage, but I saw Kaida-chan and decided to come say hello."

Kaida blinked, giving Itachi a questionable look. "Hello?" Was her very intelligent answer.

"Hello." He said with a charming smile.

Izumi frowned, looking between Itachi and Kaida. She knew Kaida had saved Itachi's life during the attack. She hadn't brought it up to the white haired girl yet, but curiosity struck her again. Itachi seemed to be very interested with her, even though she wasn't part of the Uchiha clan.

Kaida handed him a stick of dango. "You should go report to the Hokage. I'll catch up with you and Sasuke later alright? Give the Hokage my regards and tell him I'll see him at the usual time."

Itachi took the stick of dango from her, eating one ball and keeping the stick in between his teeth. He nodded in thanks before body flickering away.

Kaida sighed, turning back to Izumi with a friendly smile. But Izumi didn't feel very friendly at the moment. Jealousy was truly a scary thing.

"So back to-" "Actually Kaida-chan, I have to go help mother with some stuff. I'll see you later." Izumi said, standing up from her chair and leaving the other girl without letting her ask why.

 **xXx**

I sighed, biting into another ball of dango and chewing the sweet goodness. Weird. Izumi left in quite a hurry.

Was it something I said?

Another sigh left my lips as I scanned the area, looking for something to do.

"Again."

 _SMACK_

"Harder."

 _SMA-ACK_

My eyes landed on two figures. One was older than the other substantially, and taller. He wore white robes, with his hands behind his back and his pale, lavender eyes staring at the smaller figure hitting a tree.

I recognized him as Neji, a character I never really looked into. A smaller version of Neji was hitting a tree trunk with chakra induced fists. I tilted my head, the stick in my mouth ghosting the taste of dango on my tongue.

"You are not strong enough," I heard who I assumed was Neji's dad, said. "You must train more."

I began walking towards them. They were conveniently on the training ground where I was supposed to meet the Hokage.

But I avoided making eye contact and acted as if I was training myself.

Neji was panting, with cuts on his cheeks and dirt on his face. I kinda felt bad.

I knew of his past, but did I want to change anything around it? Of course, he would not die. I would not let him.

I sighed, watching as Neji's dad told him he was weak before walking away.

Neji stared after his dad, watching him leave the training grounds before punching the tree out of anger.

"Hello!" I grinned, walking over to him. He glanced at me, observing me, before looking away.

"...Hn. What do you want?" He growled out, obviously still angry. I pouted, leaning over and poking him in the cheek.

Well, almost poking him. He grabbed my wrist in mid-air before I could touch him and fully glared at me. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

I flinched. "Ooo that's a… ah… mighty fine grip you have there on my wrist."

Neji let go, backing a step away from me in case I attacked him or something. I yawned, stretching my arms. "You're pretty strong. Those attacks were pretty advanced for someone as young as you. Do you think pretty is a nice word?" I began to ramble.

Neji stared at me, a confused look coming across his face. "Excuse me?"

I smirked. "Do you," I poked his chest. "Think that pretty is a nice word?"

Neji stared at me for a moment…

Then turned around and began walking away from me.

I gaped, running after him. "Oi! Neji-kun, that's so rude!"

Neji stiffly turned around, glaring at me. "How do you know my name?"

I grinned, finally catching up to him. I spun in a circle before doing some sort of weird pose. "I am…."

I stuck my tongue out, put a hand on my waist and the other in a peace sign while standing on one foot.

"Your fairy godmother!"

Silence broke out onto the training grounds as a tumbleweed blew by.

Neji activated his Byakugan. I yelped. "Okay, okay! I just.. Heard it around…"

He continued glaring.

"Okay, okay I have ties with the Uchiha clan and they were talking about you. I assumed it was you. You're the only cute Hyuuga boy I've seen that had already activated his byakugan."

That caught him off guard. He blinked, a small, _teeny-tiny_ amount of pink rose into his cheeks. "W-wh… wha?" He stuttered.

I shrugged. "It's the eyes. Very pretty."

The glare returned. "Stop this. Who are you?" He demanded. I sighed. What a bossy eight year-old.

I held out my hand for him to shake. "My name is Seika. Nice to meet you, Neji-kun."

He stare at my hand for a moment before reluctantly taking it. He shook it cautiously. "You obviously know my name so I won't need to." I grinned.

I felt something tingle in the back of my head. Quickly, I ducked, avoiding the incoming kunai aimed at my head.

"Again?" I muttered, taking Neji's hand and having him avoid the kunai as well.

His eyes widened as he looked behind me. I did as well.

Let's just say I wasn't surprised to see who was behind me.

 **xXx**

"Neji, I need you to run and get help." Kaida whispered. Neji, who looked both shocked and frightened. He nodded, his body shaking slightly at the sight in front of him.

But Kaida put a hand on his head and smiled softly towards him. "Don't worry," she said, "I will protect you."

Neji's eyes widened as he swallowed, still afraid, but to hear those words calmed him just a bit. He turned, running away from them.

Kaida turned, her dark blue eyes narrowing at the two men before her. "Danzo." She acknowledged.

She looked to the other one. "Orochimaru."

Both men smiled towards her. Danzo, with bloody bandages on his forehead and a cast on his leg smirked towards her. "Kaida-chan… lovely seeing you again. I assure you this time… I will not underestimate you."

Orochimaru licked his lips with that long tongue of his. It sent shivers down Kaida's back.

"Hello Kaida-chan… It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, smoothly.

Kaida's body stiffened subconsciously.

"Danzo has reported something very… interesting to me…" He said, walking towards her. Kaida began to step back.

"That you… can tell the future." He said with a grin. Kaida's shocked eyes turned to Danzo, who was smirking. She shook her head, as if to begin to deny that statement.

"Oh… don't try to deny it. The evidence is quite clear… How else would a child know about the Akatsuki… and know what I do." Orochimaru had a clone appear behind her, striking her neck and making her let out a loud gasp. Kaida fell, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and falling unconscious.

The Orochimaru clone caught her body, picking her up and beginning to carry her towards the real Orochimaru.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

A snarl escaped her lips as she took out a kunai, stabbed the clone, and landing on her feet. Orochimaru's eyes widened as his mouth curled into a smile. Her eyes…

Danzo shivered at the memory of her crimson eyes. The feeling of her foot breaking every rib in his body making him fill with anger.

"Oh? I take it this is the dragon spirit you were talking about." Orochimaru said to Danzo.

'Kaida' began to chuckle, very darkly. Danzo examined her form and he eventually noticed something truly startling about her. Something very different than when he first went against her.

She wasn't as… powerful as before.

She still looked plenty powerful, but this time, she looked like a weaker version of what she was. No fire erupted around her. No blood lust was directed at him.

Orochimaru made his move, running towards her. She grinned, running forwards herself. Orochimaru drew a katana from his clothes, blocking the kunai that she had in her hand. The girl snarled, kicking off of Orochimaru and pushing herself into the air.

Orochimaru smirked, making a quick hand sign. Suddenly, a giant snake erupted from the ground, going straight for her. It swallowed her up whole, falling back to the ground.

Danzo began to smile, the feeling of victory coursing through his body. "She's-" "Calm." Orochimaru hissed, looking at his snake.

The snake stayed completely still for a moment before twisting its body to the side. A sickening sound of bones cracking emitted from the snake.

Finally, with a loud _SLASH_ The girl emerged from the carcass of the snake. She had broken every bone in its body and then sliced her way out.

She panted, standing before Orochimaru covered in snake blood. It stained her white hair and pale skin. But matched with her eyes.

"Impressive.. You managed to thoroughly kill my pet…"

Her eyes flashed between blue and red, her body beginning to fall on her knees. Orochimaru grinned.

"Ah.. the poison is working…"

Danzo's eyes scanned the girl. When did she get hurt?

A small cut on her neck bled with red and… purple.

A victory smile formed on his face, but chakra signatures made him come to attention. "Orochimaru-sama…" He warned.

Orochimaru sighed, his tongue coming out of his mouth and wrapping around the girl's waist. She snarled, a low growl coming out of her mouth. But she couldn't move.

"Let us go then." He said, summoning another snake and jumping on its head. He pulled her back, throwing her body over his shoulder. Danzo nodded, making a sign with his hands and body flickering away.

Orochimaru, who was about to disappear as well, dodged the oncoming kunai aimed at his head. He turned, watching as Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind him. Quickly, Orochimaru blocked the thirteen year-old's attack, throwing him off. His eyes narrowed as Itachi glared at him with the mangekyou sharingan blazing in his eyes.

"Ah… Itachi-kun." He acknowledged, knowing of the prodigy Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes flickered to the girl he was holding.

"Oh? Are you a friend of hers? I'm sorry, but I'm taking her." He said, smirking. Itachi flared, running towards Orochimaru with great speed. He jumped, prepared to attack.

Orochimaru's smile confused him.

As Itachi's katana passed through Orochimaru's body with ease, he soon realized…

It was a clone.. A diversion.

Orochimaru and Kaida's body melted into a pile of snake skin as Itachi landed on the ground. He felt… guilt. Sadness and pain from the loss. He turned, watching as the Hokage, his father, and the Hyuuga boy ran up to the training grounds. He shook his head, telling them that he had lost.

Kaida was gone.

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 **Author's Note:** _So.. that wasn't fun to write. It took a lot out of me to finish this chapter without cringing. But here it is. Remember to leave a review. Tell me what I messed up on or what you liked about it :)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

 _Reviews are great!_


	10. Chapter 10 - The

**oOXOo**

" _ **We get along just fine, I say everything you like to hear. It's funny how much I feel like I'm looking in a mirror." - VocaCircus (Copycat)**_

 **oOXOo**

 _My name is Kuroba Kaida._

 _I am a kunoichi of Konoha._

 _I am the vessel for the last of the dragons._

 _I am from another world._

 _Y_ _ **o**_ _U D_ _ **o N**_ _o_ t **B** _ **e**_ **L** _ **o**_ _n_ _ **g H**_ _e_ R **e.**

 _My name is Kuroba Kaida._

 _I am a kunoichi of Konoha._

 _I am the vessel for the last of the dragons._

 _I a-_

 _Y_ _ **o**_ _U D_ _ **o N**_ _o_ t **B** _ **e**_ **L** _ **o**_ _n_ _ **g H**_ _e_ R **e.**

My name is Kaida.

I am a kunoichi-

 _Y_ _ **o**_ _U D_ _ **o N**_ _o_ t **B** _ **e**_ **L** _ **o**_ _n_ _ **g H**_ _e_ R **e.**

My name is…

 **oOo**

Kabuto wondered why Orochimaru even bother with the girl.

She was unresponsive. Silent. Almost like a doll.

She did nothing, but stare at the wall.

She would not respond to the torture they put her through.

Yet Orochimaru kept her alive. ' _She is special.'_ He told him, ' _She must remain alive.'_

Kabuto stared down at the mess of white that was the girl. Her hair, though it was originally pure white, was fading and falling out from the drugs Kabuto used. He had cut it even shorter than it already was. That was the first torture. To ruin her vanity.

But she did not care.

Her hair was unevenly cut, longer on one side and shorter on the other. Her skin was paler than how it was when she came in. So pale, you could see her veins. Her eyes had lost their fight to them, with dark bags underneath. Bruises, puncture marks, and whip lashes scarred her skin.

But she did not care.

When she became completely unresponsive, Kabuto believed it was because she had shut her own mind down to stay sane. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't drink, didn't respond to pain, nothing.

But one of the prisoners in the cell next to her had said she would sing for the other prisoners.

So Kabuto decided to see it for himself. And when she was responsive, strike hard like Orochimaru would do.

It was late, and she was still in her unresponsive phase. She wore a dirtied white rose as clothes, for hers were taken away when Orochimaru decided to let his men rape her. Kabuto remembered how horrified she was in the beginning. She cried that day, begging them to stop. But they were Orochimaru's men. They did not succumb to sympathy.

After that, Orochimaru began to experiment on her body. Kabuto was by his side, naturally.

Orochimaru told him that anesthesia would not be needed. So Kabuto watched as the girl screamed and cried whilst Orochimaru and him dissected her.

When the interrogation process began, Orochimaru allowed him to be the leader. Kabuto asked all the questions Orochimaru told him to ask. But even after being threatened with death, the girl stayed mute.

She was loyal, but why to this extent?

Kabuto could empathize with her on that level. He was loyal to Orochimaru til the end, even with being threatened. He would last through the torture for Orochimaru.

So as he examined her, curled into the corner of the dark, cold, murky cell, he began to admire her spirit. Her loyalties.

Her body stirred, making Kabuto's eyes snap towards her face. She looked dull and unresponsive for a moment, before something flickered in her eyes.

He recognized it. The same passion she had when she came in was flickering in her eyes.

"Kaida...chan?" Her heard the prisoner in the next cell whisper. He had been a Konoha shinobi Orochimaru had kidnapped to get answers out of. He was scheduled to be executed soon.

The girl, Kaida, managed to form a small smirk on her chapped lips. "T-Tora…" She whispered out. Her voice was raspy, quiet, and cracked.

"...Good… You're alive… After the last… torture… I was afraid…" He coughed. Kabuto noticed the blood that came out of his mouth.

"Mm… Don't worry.. I'm tough." She said with a grin.

Kabuto couldn't believe how young she was.

According to Orochimaru, she was nine years old. Her birthday was coming up, and Orochimaru said he had something special planned just for her.

But the girl in front of him was in no way a child.

"C-can… you sing?" He heard Tora whisper.

"I can…"

"Can you sing.. That song… the really pretty one?"

"Yeah…"

Kabuto made a move to stand from the place he was leaning on. He was prepared to strike, just like he had planned.

But then she opened her mouth,

And Kabuto couldn't help but listen.

 _In the early morning,_

 _The darkest dawn._

 _Hear the trumpets sounding,_

 _Love's final song._

 _Kiss me, fade away just far enough I'm drifting._

 _Touch you so I know that I'm not dreaming._

 _Safe until the night is gone._

It was in some language Kabuto had never heard before. But it was beautiful, even if her voice was cracked an in barely a whisper. It was hauntingly beautiful, just like her.

When Kabuto looked at her again, he could safely say that she was beautiful. The scars over her body just… made her look so…

Kabuto took a step forward, the singing stopped.

He entered the cell, closing the door behind him. He stared down at her.

She looked up, those blue eyes filled with nothing once again. She was going back to that place. She was turning back into an emotionless, silent doll.

Before she could, he reached down and took her chin in between his fingers, pulling her towards his face.

The way she looked… it made him so..

He smiled, "You have a lovely voice…" He whispered. He heard Tora begin to bang against the cell bars, yelling at him to get away from her.

But Kaida did not move.

Kabuto grinned, staring into those barely lit eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips roughly against hers. She did not move, but let him do to her as he wished.

It was disappointing. Kabuto enjoyed the reactions she gave him and Orochimaru in the beginning. He bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. The metallic taste flooded his mouth.

Soon, he just decided to take her. She had no choice in the matter, and the way she looked just drove him over the edge. Hauntingly beautiful. Those were the only words he could use to describe her anymore. She was so much like him, but more.

And that made him want to keep her like that forever.

 **oXo**

"Itachi,"

Itachi Uchiha's head snapped up, his eyes glowing with the mangekyou sharingan. But he soon deactivated it, realizing who was in front of him.

Kakashi Hatake, a well known shinobi in Konoha. With his ANBU mask on, all black clothing, and a katana on his back, Itachi soon realized what was happening.

"So my father and the Hyuugas had finally come to an agreement?" Itachi asked. The silver haired ninja simply nodded.

"We are to leave immediately. The Hokage said it must be in a group of three, for he does not want this to be an attack mission. A simple rescue mission." Kakashi informed him. Itachi nodded, taking his ANBU mask from the living room table.

The Uchiha household was quiet. Mikoto was grieving for the loss of a girl she claimed to already consider her 'daughter'. Sasuke was with Naruto, trying to cheer him up while Kaida was gone. Itachi.. Couldn't focus on his duties as an ANBU and devoted his time to figure out ways to get Kaida back.

The Hokage did not launch the mission immediately.

The Uchihas were determined to get her back, knowing who she was and what she was capable of doing. They did not want to lose a valuable asset.

The Hyuugas were interested after the Hokage admitted who she was. Just the dragon part though, nothing that would make her even more desirable.

So then, a meeting was held.

Who would go and save her? The Uchihas or the Hyuugas? They fought for a week. Itachi sometimes thought they had forgotten about Kaida completely, for they were just yelling at each other out of rivalry.

It was Itachi who convinced his father to cooperate with the Hyuugas.

"She saved our lives! She saved _my_ life! We would all be surely dead if we didn't have her and you decide to _bicker_ with Hyuuga-san because of pride?" Itachi had snapped at his father for the first time. His father was furious, of course, but then his mother defended him. _Sasuke_ even told his father how meaningful Kaida was at this point and not just an _asset._

"If it was me," Itachi had remembered vividly saying, "taken by Orochimaru, would you not go after him immediately?"

When his father finally dropped his pride, he decided to negotiate with the Hyuugas. He said that Itachi, someone of the Hokage's choice, and a Hyuuga would go on this mission.

Finally, the choices were made.

Itachi, Kakashi, and Hyuuga Nakumoru.

Nakumoru was a well built guy, with long, black hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black ninja attire, with an ANBU mask over his face and a scroll on his back.

Kakashi summoned his ninja hound, giving the dog a lock of Kaida's hair to get the scent. The dog was clever enough to find it almost immediately.

"Pakkun has her scent." Kakashi confirmed.

All three were running off, following a small dog, with small hope.

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The ReScUe

**oOXOo**

" _ **Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out. I am toxic, I'm a fallout. Say your farewells and cut me out. Without a doubt I am the monster now." -Fade**_

 **oOXOo**

"...Itachi." Kabuto sneered.

Itachi stood in front of the silver haired man, his sword in his hand and his long, black hair blowing in the soft wind. He did not flinch at the harsh tone Kabuto had.

He raised his sword, the sharingan blazing in his eyes.

Kabuto smirked. "Come for _her_ then? You're too late. She's just an empty shell now…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as his body flickered. Kabuto grinned, raising one of Orochimaru's blades into his hand before flickering himself.

 **oOo**

Kakashi quickly went through each and every guard, cutting their necks to make it fast. Nakumaru ran through the dungeon area, looking for a white haired girl. But there was no sign of _any_ females.

"N...Naku…"

His eyes swirled, staring at the fallen form of his comrade, Tora Shigari. His form was skinny, pale, and weak. His eyes were dull. His skin covered in blood and dirt.

"Tora." Nakumaru gasped, ripping the door to his cell off and rushing to his side. Tora reached out, gripping Nakumaru's robe, trembling against the Hyuuga man. "They… it… i-it was terrible… they…" "Shh… it's alright Tora… you're safe…"

But the red haired boy frantically shook his head, his green eyes shaking as he stared up at Nakumaru. "N-No… you came.. For her?"

Nakumaru flinched, nodding his head slowly. Tora whimpered.

"T-they… they took her… She's… in the electricity room."

"And where is that?"

Both men averted their gazes towards Itachi, who walked in with his clothes splattered in blood. He looked unwounded, his eyes still blazing with the Sharingan.

Tora trembled.

"D-down the hall… first door to the right.. But please… you have to be carefu-"

Itachi was already walking. He kicked the door of the dungeon open, his eyes scanning for any sign of enemies or Kaida.

Nakumaru used his Byakugan, scanning the area around them. It seemed, no enemies were visible, but…

He gasped, covering his mouth in utter shock. The urge to throw up resided in his stomach. He should warn Itachi before he saw her. He had to warn him.

But… his mouth wouldn't open.

Itachi went to the first door on the right, opening it with ease and expecting her to just be chained to the wall.

...Oh how wrong he was.

 **oOo**

Brutality didn't even scrape the surface of reality.

Itachi had _never_ in his years as a ninja, seen something as horrid and disgusting as this.

There she was.

Tied to a wooden cross, barely clothed, covered in blood and puke, with electric wires stabbed into her flesh. He eyes were shut, thank god, Itachi didn't think he would be able to meet her eyes. The machine was turned off, but Itachi could tell she was still twitching from the electric shock torture she was put through. A part of him wanted to scream. Another wanted to puke.

He was too shocked, too scared, too disgusted. He was shocked that Orochimaru would go to this extent to torture her.

He took a step forwards, then another.

Right… left… right… left.

Now he was in front of her.

"...Kaida…" Her name left his lips in barely a whisper.

He reached up, beginning to take each wire out very slowly, afraid to hurt her more.

He cut the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles and caught her when she fell.

She was cold, so cold. So pale. So…

Itachi choked. The Uchiha prodigy choked on nothing.

Her hair, once long and pure, was cut short and uneven. Her skin, once smooth and clean, was covered in blood, dirt, scratches, wounds, and puncture marks. The wires that were in her skin had begun to make her bleed.

She was skinnier. More fragile. He could see her ribcage.

Yet… somehow with all these wounds, she was alive.

He could feel the slow rhythm of her heartbeat.

Itachi held her closer, clenching his teeth. He was becoming irrational. He felt like he had failed her. He was angry at himself for not coming sooner, his father for putting the mission on hold for a _week_ while she suffered like this, and at the world for being so cruel.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Itachi whispered, holding her as he walked out of the room.

He met up with Kakashi and Nakumaru outside of Orochimaru's fortress. Orochimaru must have relocated before they got here.

"...Oh…" Was Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi had heard of this girl. The future of Konoha, according to the Hokage. Now… he didn't know what to think of her.

Nakumaru held Tora on his back, his eyes not being able to see her form. It was too painful. Too…

Itachi just continued to hold her, his anger flaring at the sight of Kabuto's body. He was crawling towards them, blood falling down his forehead and both of his legs bent backwards.

Itachi stepped forwards, raising a foot over Kabuto's head before _smashing_ his skull into the ground, watching as his blood splattered all over the ground.

"...Let's go." He said, walking around Kabuto's corpse and jumping into the trees, holding Kaida closer.

 **oOo**

She was hospitalized immediately. They said she was in critical condition.

Itachi sat outside of her hospital room with his father next to him. They were silent. There was nothing to say.

When she had come out of surgery, they were allowed to see her.

By that time, more people had come to see her. Naruto, who was holding a brown teddy bear and crying. Sasuke, who was staring angrily at the floor. Neji Hyuuga, who was completely silent the whole time and clenching his fists. His mother, who was hugging Naruto and trying to comfort both Sasuke and him. His father, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi, who stayed for protection. Nakumaru, who came as a representative for the Hyuugas. Tora, who came to see if Kaida was alive.

The Hokage, who came to see his beloved student.

Izumi, who came to see her friend.

They all stood around her hospital bed, listening to the beeping noises of the machines monitoring her condition.

Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"...Will she.. Be alright?" He asked, holding her hand in his. He had placed his bear next to her on the hospital bed.

Kakashi nodded. "She will be fine." He assured the blonde boy.

Itachi just continued staring at her face.

One by one, each of them began to leave. The Hokage had his duties to attend to, Nakumaru and Neji left next. Then Sasuke and his mother and father.

Tora didn't leave for a while, but while he was there, he began telling Itachi about how Kaida was in that hell-hole.

"She was brave," He said, "She would tell Orochimaru to go to hell and insult Kabuto as much as she could, whenever she could. She didn't say a word about Konoha and stayed loyal until… she became unresponsive."

Itachi listened.

"She… met me when she had to change cells. After I was beaten, she asked if I was okay. She gave me her rations of food and was kind to every other prisoner. There was one who couldn't sleep. He was blind, so she sang to him."

"She sang every night from then on, it gave the prisoners down there hope. It gave them the small bit of sanity they needed. Even me…"

Tora's eyes glistened, staring at Kaida's feeble form.

"If it wasn't for her, I would be dead. I couldn't… do anything for her… I was too afraid." He said, guilt staining his face. Itachi's heart strained as he empathized with the teenage boy in front of him.

Tora had been cleaned up. His wounds were bandaged and healed, the color was beginning to return to his face.

"...Yes… she is too kind. She cares for others without thinking of herself." Itachi heard himself saying.

Tora nodded.

He left next.

Finally, it was just Itachi and Izumi. Kakashi had decided to wait outside the hospital room for a bit. "I need air," he said. He took Naruto with him.

Izumi, the girl he knew was infatuated with him. He would have come to like her as well… if not for Kaida.

She stood next to Itachi, who was sitting next to Kaida's form. She reached down, putting a hand over Itachi's.

Itachi flinched, her warm hand encasing his. But Itachi couldn't…

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, his eyes never leaving Kaida's face.

Izumi froze, her hand stopping it's advancements.

She knew why he was apologizing.

"... Why…? Am.. I not pretty enough?" She whispered. Itachi stayed silent.

Then, Izumi understood.

"...It's because of her, isn't it?" She said, the truth in her words hitting Itachi harder than he wanted.

Itachi said nothing.

Izumi's eyes narrowed, then shut as angry tears fell down her cheek. She removed her hand, dropping it at her side and saying nothing else.

She left soon after.

Itachi never thought about romantic or sexual relationships before. Of course, the clan rules were shown to him at a young age. 'Uchiha's must marry other Uchiha's'.

But… he didn't care about love. He never had a reason to. _You're a prodigy, you must focus on your duties to Konoha. You must focus on your duties to the clan._ He was split between the two for _months_.

Then… she saved him. She made it so he didn't have those choices anymore. She saved him from going insane as well. All that suffering he would have gone through… gone. Because of her.

Sarcastic, funny, energetic, beautiful, Kaida.

He couldn't protect her.

 **oOo**

"... _S-stop… I-I swear… I don't know anything else… Please… Stop… stop… stop… STOP.. STOP!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he rushed over to Kaida's side. The white haired girl's eyes snapped open, her body sitting up in her hospital bed. The monitors for her heart began to go crazy. She was having a panic attack.

She was screaming, holding her head in her hands and thrashing on the bed. Naruto, unable to do anything, took her hand. "O-Onee-chan! Wake up! You're okay!" He promised, his voice cracking. He couldn't… see her like this. He hated it.

She just kept screaming. Doctors and nurses rushed in, pinning her back down to the bed. She thrashed against them, screaming and kicking.

"What happened?!"

"She's having a panic attack!"

"We have to get her blood pressure down or else she'll have a heart attack."

Naruto backed away, letting the doctors crowd around her bed. He whimpered, hugging the bear that was thrown from her hospital bed. He was so afraid.

A hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump. Kakashi, with crazy silver hair, stared at him. The mask over his mouth made some sort of smile shape. "It's okay…" he tried to reassure the young boy. But what words could he possibly say in this situation?

Itachi rushed in next. He pushed the doctors and nurses away, grabbing Kaida by the shoulders.

"Kaida? Kaida! It's me. Itachi." He said, sternly. Kaida's eyes rolled to Itachi, the life slowly beginning to return to them.

"I-I-Itachi-i?"

"Yes… it's Itachi… You're safe… I promise."

The beeping began to slow down, Kaida's screaming ceased to a stop. She began to breath at a normal rate again as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please… don't… d-don't make me go back there… I'm scared… it was so dark… Itachi…" She sobbed, gripping his hand. Itachi's heart hurt, the guilt returning.

"You're safe… I promise." He continued to remind her. Again and again.

She whimpered, falling back onto the bed.

The doctors around him sighed in relief. "Thank you," They told him.

Once they left, after giving her some sleeping medicine, he decided to stay the night. There was a couch in her small hospital room. Kakashi was keeping watch outside.

Naruto crawled next to Kaida, hugging her and fast asleep with dry tears on his cheeks. Itachi just sat next to her, his mind wandering into thought.

When night came, Kaida's eyes opened again.

They were crimson, with orange around the pupil area. Unlike her normal blue eyes, these were the eyes of the dragon. Itachi remembered that night she fought Danzo.

'Kaida' sat up, her eyes landing on Itachi. She let Naruto sleep against her.

" _ **Itachi Uchiha."**_ She acknowledged. It didn't sound like her. Something softer, wispier.

His mouth went dry. But her mouth curled into a smile.

" _ **I believe we haven't formally met yet,"**_ She said, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

" _ **My name is Kasai… and I'm the dragon of fire residing in Kaida's body."**_

 **oOo**

"...Why didn't you help her?" Itachi asked, the anger rolling off his body. This feeling of emotion was new. As a ninja, he didn't usually let emotion get a hold of him, but meeting Kaida had changed him.

Kasai smirked. " _ **I have. As much as I could. If I revealed myself to Orochimaru, he would have attempted to remove me from her, which would kill her."**_

"You could have done _something."_ He snapped.

But the dragon spirit shook Kaida's head. " _ **I managed to put a block on her mind, saving her sanity as much as I could. My brethren did what they could to keep her body alive, but she has yet to bond with them. She can not access their power without bonding with them."**_

Itachi bit his tongue. He could not argue with logic.

" _ **... She… will be fine,"**_ He promised, " _ **I refuse to let her die. It has been fifty years since we have had a vessel able to contain all four of us."**_

Kasai ran a hand through Naruto's hair, who shifted in his sleep.

" _ **Besides… she has much to do in this world. I have watched her change this world's future, one by one. It… is amazing to watch. Humorous, of course, for she is a strange one. But as happy as she is, she bears a heavy burden. The future… is hard to hold on her shoulders."**_

"I know," Itachi answered, "She is strong."

" _ **Indeed, but to what extent?"**_ The tone of Kasai's voice made Itach uncomfortable.

"...Can you help her? Psychologically? Physically?" He questioned, making Kasai frown.

" _ **... I can lock her memories away. She will wake up and not remember a single thing that happened in Orochimaru's dungeon. But… would that be the right move? Locking away someone's memories is dangerous. If she were to get a hold of them, she would never be the same. There is a chance of her going insane."**_

"Do it. This is the burden I will bear for her. I will make sure she will not suffer with those memories. I will protect her." He said, confidently. But the uneasiness in his voice made Kasai smile. The dragon spirit chuckled.

" _ **... As you say. I leave it to you then, Uchiha Itachi."**_

Kaida's body was slowly lowered onto the bed again, her eyes shutting as she breathed in deeply, holding it for a few moments, before letting it out.

Itachi folded his hands. This was the least he could do. This was the smallest burden he would bear for her. To protect her.

...He was a different person, because of her.

Konoha was a different place, because of her.

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **For those of you who are confused, this is a quick explanation.**

 **Going through something as terrible as this would drive someone insane. Because this story is just beginning, I have made it so Kaida could continue being the sarcastic, bubbly girl she was for the better of the story. Of course, this also gives me more chances to add in dramatic scenes like these.**

 **The reason I added these dark scenes in was because it would be the most** _ **realistic.**_ **Remember, this is the ninja world. There is torture, pain, suffering, and dark stuff. I did not plan to just have this story be happy-go-lucky.**

 **Yes, this is a fanfiction. Yes, this is supposed to be humorous.**

 **But I wanted this to be** _ **as realistic as I could possibly make it.**_

 **I promise, there will be more laughs later on. But to add depth to this story, I felt like I had to put in something… dark.**

 **When you think about it, Orochimaru wouldn't just… Ignore the fact that something powerful was existing in the world. He even saw her face and knew where she was going.**

 **Kabuto, who is a wannabe Orochimaru, would have be demolished by Itachi in a fight. Especially if Itachi was angry.**

 **Itachi was an originally loving older brother. In the anime, he had to KILL his clan and make Sasuke hate him, but now he didn't. Because he had no real reason to become evil and erase all emotion and what not, he now develops more emotion from meeting Kaida. Because she changed the future.**

 **The reason I had Kaida want to change the future, was so she had a purpose in this world.**

 **Questions? Comments? Review please or PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Thank you, for following the development of 'Strawberry Banana Smoothie'.**

 **-Nightrave1726**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Day After

**oOXOo**

" _ **Bring on the chill rain, and we'll go back in time. Everything's the same. We're falling into place." -Deja vu**_

 **oOXOo**

I yawned, rubbing the sand out of my eyes. At first it was blurry, but after a few moments my vision cleared up.

"Mmm… God I feel like shit."

The weight on my chest shifted. "Onee-chan!" Naruto cried, jumping back onto me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled softly, patting him on the head and rubbing his back. "Hey Naru-chan."

He cried softly, nestling his face into the crook of my neck. "O-Onee-chan.. I was so scared…" He whimpered. I comforted him in my arms, hugging him tightly.

Where was I?

It looked like the hospital room I was admitted to after the fight with Danzo, but different.

Why was I in the hospital?

I frowned. "Hey Naruto-kun, why am I in the hospital?"

Naruto flinched, looking up very slowly. His eyes were wide, his cheeks glistening with streaks of water from his crying. He looked like he wanted to say something, but…

"You were training, and then got burned by a fireball. Remember?"

I turned, watching as Itachi got up from his seat on the couch. He walked over to my bedside, his eyes stoic.

"Oh? Well.. that explains my hair…" I said, fidgeting with my new hairstyle. I liked my long hair. It's a shame that it was burned off.

It didn't _look_ burned off. It looked… cut.

"...It looks cut-" "The doctors cut off the burned edges." He said, quickly. A bit too quickly.

I looked back at him, scanning for anything unusual.

"You're hiding something." I said.

Itachi looked at me, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

So I pursed my lips, biting my tongue.

Naruto nuzzled against me. "O-Onee-chan… I missed you…" I smiled, looking down at Naruto and efficiently glomping him.

"Oh you little blonde foxy I missed you too!" He wheezed, being pressed against my body. I giggled, messing with his hair and making him whine in frustration. "H-Hey!"

Itachi chuckled. I felt him put his hand on top of my head. "It's good to have you back, Kaida."

I smiled up to him.

He said back.

Not awake.

Back.

 **oOo**

"Seika-san, I truly believe you should go back to be-" "I'm fine. Chillax."

I rolled my eyes as doctors continued to usher me back to bed. Honestly, I was fine. A couple scars and sore muscles, but other than that I was fine.

I had been bedridden for _three weeks._ My training schedule was totally off.

Unfortunately, the Hokage was busy with his duties, so I was stuck training alone. Itachi has been… avoiding me. I could tell, because after I woke up, he didn't come to my room anymore. Now I know, 'He could be on a mission or super busy', but I asked the Hokage about it. No missions were given to Itachi since some rescue mission.

I made Naruto go home and focus on school. He had missed enough already.

I had too. Man. My grades must be terrible.

So here I was, being pestered to get back to bed. I ducked under one doctor's arm before full-out running towards the stairs.

...Or attempting to.

I tripped before I got there and landed flat on my face..

"...Shit."

I heard someone snicker above me, making my eyes narrow into a glare. I aimed it at whoever was above me, ready to kick their ass.

It was… a boy I've never seen before. He had short, fluffy looking bright red hair, pale skin, a skinny abdomen, but he was still well built. He looked at me, with bright green eyes. If anything, he kinda reminded me of a cuter, male version of Sakura if she had red hair.

He looked no older than sixteen, with an ANBU mask clipped to a belt around his waist. He wore a black, muscle shirt that was DEFINITELY put to good use. With his nicely fitting shirt, he had a pair of olive green shorts and his black ninja sandals.

Before I knew it, he was holding his hand out towards me. I took it, letting him help me up.

"Sorry about laughing, it was just kinda… funny." He said, a small snicker interrupting his sentence. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I do try." He flashed a wide grin at me.

"Mmm… I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Tora."

I smiled. "Seika."

I noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. But he kept the smile on his face. "Well… Seika-san, what's a pretty girl like you doing in such a drab place like this?"

I shrugged. "Got injured. Got healed." I said, lazily.

This guy kinda felt familiar.. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ah," He said, taking a moment to think. "Would you like to go out for tea, in celebration of your departure from the hospital?"

Who was this guy? I've never seen him in the anime before. I have to say, he was very attractive. But… Why did he seem like he knew who I was? He flinched when I mentioned my name, his eyes were staring so intensely at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable around him, but at the same time…

"Sure." I found myself saying.

 **xXx**

Itachi Uchiha was cold hearted.

He was a ninja, a prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He became an ANBU _twice_ as fast as any other ninja.

He didn't _need_ anyone.

But he _**wanted**_ her.

Itachi didn't know he was capable of feeling this kind of emotion. He didn't _dislike_ it, but he wasn't… comfortable with feeling this way.

He was young, he knew that much, but even so he was still as mature, if not more, as an adult.

And so was she.

He threw another shuriken at the tree. How frustrating. These… petty emotions. He wished they never existed.

 _But she made them resurface._

Emotions. Thoughts. She was haunting him.

He was afraid. Itachi Uchiha was afraid. Not of her. But _because_ of her.

She was changing him, rapidly. It was too fast, too soon. She was making him feel things, think things.

A single shuriken missed.

Itachi clenched his fists, the sharingan blazing in his eyes.

" _What do you mean she doesn't remember me?!" Tora yelled, outraged._

Itachi had explained to him the situation. He remember Tora trembling. He had his fists clenched and his eyes shut. Itachi had told him to calm down.

" _...Fine… She won't remember me. She'll remember you and remember everything she had ever done with you. But she won't remember me. I'll start over then, and win her over one way or another." Tora spat at him._

Itachi felt his heart ache.

" _I love her," Tora declared, his eyes burning with passion. "I won't let you have her."_

He had to stay away from her. At least, until he got a grip on his emotions. He couldn't let her change him like this. He needed to be the strong, role model Sasuke needed. The emotionless, strong ninja everyone expected him to be.

...Everyone… except for her.

 **xXx**

Tea was… pleasant. Tora was kind, polite, and funny. It was weird how a sixteen year old ANBU member would bother with me, if he didn't know my secret.

Oh god… I hope not.

I was honestly tired of having people keep me around for my power.

I wasn't pointing fingers, *cough* Uchihas *cough*.

...I knew… Itachi only kept me around because of his clan wanting to keep me and my super dragon skillz close. It wasn't a nice feeling, but… at least I was wanted.

… I've never been wanted before.

 **Y** _ **o**_ _U D_ _ **O n**_ o **T b** _ **E**_ l _o_ _ **n**_ _g_ H **e** _ **R**_ e

My body froze, chills ran down my spine as I felt fear crawl into my chest.

..Why… was I… afraid?

Why… can't I move…?

Why… why… why… it's so dark…

The sound of crying made me snap out of it. I turned, looking at a small, pink haired girl from a distance. I began walking over to her, standing in front of her small figure. She was hiding behind a large, oak tree. Tears streaming down her face, her breaths were short from the unsteady hiccups, and her hands covering her eyes.

I leaned down, holding my hands out towards her.

Sakura flinched, her chin slowly looking upwards as her red, puffy eyes stared into mine. I smiled.

"W-who are you?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Seika. Why were you crying?"

She looked away, I lowered my hand. "...B-Because…"

I leaned against the tree, sliding down to sit next to her. She hugged her knees to her chest. "...I-I have… a wide forehead…"

Even though I did not like Sakura's character in the anime before shippuden, I didn't like her being bullied more. As someone who has been bullied, watching a young girl like her get bullied so badly as she did just pissed me off.

"Nope."

She looked up to me, confused.

I smiled at her.

"You don't really have a wide forehead. Humans are psychologically forced to find flaws in themselves that others may not see. So if you think your forehead is too big, it really isn't. You're beautiful just how you are."

Sakura wasn't convinced. "I-If I was.. Then why can't I make any friends?"

I shrugged. "Have you tried?"

"O-Of course! But… nobody wants to be around me…"

I looked at her. "Are you sure you've tried?"

Sakura hesitated. "...I.. think I have."

I smiled softly. "I know how that feels. You think you're trying really hard to make friends when you actually aren't. You're just sitting to the side, hoping someone will come up to you and ask to be your friend." I said.

Sakura shot to her feet, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "I-I am trying really hard! But nobody wants to be friends with me! H-How could you know how that feels?"

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Listen. I don't know you or your lifestyle, but I do know how you feel on some level." Damn. She was really getting on my nerves.

I got up from my spot, looking down on her, for she was a couple inches shorter. "I was just trying to be friendly, alright? But you don't need to snap at me. So I'll take my friendliness somewhere else."

Before she could say otherwise, I turned my back and began walking away.

I knew it was cruel and mean, but I did not want to deal with Sakura. She was okay in shippuden, but her cutting off her friendship with Ino, obsessing over Sasuke, and being utterly useless for 50 plus episodes is just… nah.

"S-Seika-chan!"

I turned, watching as Sasuke ran over to me, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Well actually… he was almost as tall as me… CURSE YOU PUBERTY!

"Sasuke-chan." I acknowledged. He panted, leaning on his knees for support.

"My mom wants you and dobe to come over for dinner." He breathed out. It's been awhile since I've seen him. He came over twice while I was in the hospital, but he's busy with his studies so… I allowed him to get away with only seeing me twice.

"Oh… Alright. I'm actually on my way home so I just need to change and we can head o-" "S-SASUKE-KUN!"

The pink haired girl rushed over to us, knocking me out of the way. "Sasuke-kun! Hi! I haven't seen you in a while!" She squealed.

Sasuke cringed, looking very uncomfortable whilst I snickered behind the squealing pink girl. His eyes pleaded with me to help.

"Haruno...san." He acknowledged.

Sakura beamed, blushed, and some other b-word. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to hang out?" She asked, her cheeks turning as pink as her hair. Suddenly, the energetic girl became very 'shy'.

"Er… Actually… I-I have to go with Seika-chan! Right Seika?" He said, dragging me into this conversation. I snorted, putting my hands on my hips.

His eyes pleaded.

I cringed.

He pouted.

Crinngggeeee

Poooouuuttttt

"AH FINE." I groaned, moving around Sakura and taking Sasuke's hand. "Sorry pinky, we gots to go."

She flinched, her eyes staring into mine for a moment before full out glaring at me. I smiled politely before turning my back and dragging Sasuke behind me.

"S-seika-chan! Slow down!"

"Pft, bitch please. This is what you get for using me as an escape route for your fangirls."

Sasuke pouted again.

"Stawwwwwwpppppp."

"Eh?"

"Stawp pouting. It's too cute."

"E-eh?" He began to blush. "I-I'm… not… cute." He muttered. I snorted. "Sure. Whatever you say, ladies man."

"Oi! It's not like I want to be liked by so many girls!"

"Sure sure…."

He pouted again.

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short, but I'm exhausted and have been dealing with some health problems, so updating with thousands of words is getting harder to do._

 _I know that Itachi is VERY OOC as of now. But I don't really know how else to have him as._

 _A review came to my attention, that Kaida and Itachi seem to have a more… brother/sister relationship. The thing is, I didn't really know what their relationship was going to be._

 _I still don't. Like I said in an earlier author's note, I'm winging it._

 _But I do think that on some level, Kaida and Itachi do have some connection. Although I'm saving the romance for later._

 _But I thought it would be realistic is Itachi would begin to think about some sort of romance between him and Kaida, because he hasn't had a girlfriend before._

 _When you think about it, if you've never developed a crush before and all of a sudden, some pretty girl / boy takes an interest in you, cares about you, and saves you from suffering, this can cause some sort of connection to be felt by the recipient._

 _Even if he's a great prodigy, Itachi is still human with emotions._

 _But I'm also looking into GaaraxKaida , ToraxKaida , and SasorixKaida (Later on)_

 _I added Tora in for a reason. Tora has a role to play in this story._

 _Unlike Nakumaru, who was created for convenience._

 _Review what you guys think!_

 _PM if you have any questions!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Doubt

**oOXOo**

" _ **You make me feel things that I've never felt before. And because of that, I have to stay away."**_

 **oOXOo**

Naruto clung to my arm tightly, his eyes scanning the area. He had been on edge ever since I had been released from the hospital.

Though I never knew why. He had rapidly changed from the time I was in the hospital. He wasn't as… laid back as before. I figured it was puberty.

We walked behind Sasuke through the crowd. It was crowded today, I heard there was some sale at the market today.

"Sasuke-kun, slow down a bit. We'll get separated in this crowd." I called. Sasuke turned, stopping to allow Naruto and I to push through the crowd to him. "Teme! Stop walking so fast!" Naruto glared at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you're holding Seika-chan back."

"What was that?!"

I sighed before grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him back to my other side. "You guys are so bothersome." Sasuke blushed, shifting his hand in my hold to a more comfortable place. Naruto glared at him from my other side while we walked through the crowd towards the Uchiha estate.

"Is Itachi home?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could process.

Sasuke shook his head. My heart sunk just a little. "He's out training, but he should be home soon."

Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the side behind my back. Sasuke squealed, jumping into the air in shock.

"Hahahaha! Teme is taze-able!"

"S-shut up, dobe!"

A small smirk formed on my face as I jabbed three fingers into Naruto's side. He choked mid-laugh, jumping away from me in shock.

"HAHA YOU MOFOS ARE BOTH TAZE-ABLE!"

Naruto whined in protest, meeting Sasuke's gaze. They both grinned evilly, stepping towards me.

I cringed, body flickering onto a tree branch above them.

"E-eh?! Where did she go?!"

"Not funny, Seika-chan! Come out and face us!"

An unattractive snort caused them to look up at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. "As if! No way I'm letting you bishez taze me!"

The look in their eyes made me gulp.

Super ninja speed activate!

"OI!"

"GET HER!"

I laughed, getting a beautiful head start and running pretty damn quickly to the Uchiha estate. I slid through the door and shut them behind me. They crashed into the door, groaning.

I snorted before bursting into fits of giggles.

"What's with all the r- SEIKA-CHAN!"

I turned, watching as the Uchiha mother rushed over to me, embracing my small body in a tight squeeze. "MY DARLING DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING STUPID EVER AGAIN!"

I laughed nervously.

Mikoto pulled me back to meet her fiery onyx eyes. " **You ever do that again, I'll have Itachi put you in a genjutsu of all the tempura in the world being burned to a crisp."**

I gasped in shock, my heart coming to a complete stop. "You cruel woman! How could you say something like that?!"

A sigh escaped from the other doorway. Fugaku shook his head at his wife and my beautiful scene. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to him, copying the suit.

"Onee-chan is so weird."

"My mum is so weird."

They looked at each other before grinning. Finally, something they had in common.

I grinned at Mikoto, who was grinning right back. During the time I was visiting the Uchiha estate, I noticed Mikoto treating Naruto and I as her own. It felt… nice.

It felt really nice.

But it made my heart hurt for my own mother. She must be worried sick.

I hadn't really thought of my parents since I left. And I feel selfish for doing so. I miss them. I miss Suna. I miss Gaara.

But I had to finish what I started here. I have to change the future. I have to get stronger in order to do so.

No more suffering. That's what I had promised myself.

"I made tempura tonight in celebration of your release!" Mikoto said cheerfully. I sniffed the air, the sweet smell of fried food filled my nostrils.

"You're the best ever." I drooled, walking to the kitchen in a daze.

She beamed, following me.

"Naruto-kun, nice to see you again," I heard Fugaku say behind me. "How is school?"

Naruto's face lit up. "It's great! Onee-chan taught me how to throw REAL shuriken, so I'm ahead of my class!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! No fair! Onii-chan hasn't been home and he's been too busy to teach me anything!"

"Hm… I'll be sure to teach you some new things, Sasuke." Fugaku said, smiling down at his motivated son. Sasuke's eyes sparkled as he looked up at his father. "R-really?!"

"Mhm."

Sasuke fist pumped the air. "Yosh! I'll be sure to beat you Naruto!"

Naruto scoffed. "As if!"

Mikoto and I rolled our eyes. "My boys are so energetic." She sighed.

I shrugged. "They'll mellow out by puberty."

She looked towards me and gushed. "Oh, but I'll still have you! You're so cute, Seika-chan! I wish I had a daughter as cute as you!"

I blushed a bit, "E-Eh? Well…" She scanned my face for a moment, before an imaginary light bulb popped up over her head.

"You should let me do your hair and makeup before Itachi-kun comes back! Surprise him with how cute you are!"

I blushed brighter. "B-But Itachi doesn't… see me as a girl… besides, we haven't seen each other in a while so-" "Exactly the more reason to do so!"

Before I could protest anymore, Mikoto grabbed my hand and dragged me down the other hallway.

 **oOo**

"You have such nice hair, Seika-chan. It's a shame some burned off."

"Mm…"

"Is something wrong?"

I stared at myself in the mirror.

What _wasn't_ wrong?

This face, this body, these emotions were all wrong. Everything about me was wrong. I wasn't suppose to be in this universe. I wasn't supposed to feel these strong emotions. I wasn't supposed to… mess with these people's lives.

What was I doing?

The Hokage was right. What right do I have to change the future?

"Seika-chan?"

I smiled. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

Mikoto smiled back, brushing my hair in the middle. "You know, Seika-chan, I wanted to thank you." Oh wonderful. More respect and gratitude I didn't deserve.

I opened my mouth, but she put her hand up. "No, let me just say this."

I shut it.

She smiled softly towards me in the mirror. "I wanted to thank you for saving my family… Truly. I don't know how to repay you enough. But I also wanted to thank you for being with the boys." She stroked my hair, pulling the top layer back and tying it with an elastic.

"Itachi and Sasuke have changed because of you. Itachi used to be so… robotic. I blame Fugaku for putting so much pressure on him all the time, but ever since he's met you… He's been much more kind. Much more easy to read with his emotions."

I looked away. "Ninja's aren't supposed to have emotions. I've been burdening Itachi more than helping."

Mikoto shook her head, her fingers curling the short strands of my hair. "No. I believe there needs to be balanced. If you are cold and emotionless, you lose all purpose in life. If you are too emotional, you are to vulnerable to life. Itachi was becoming cold and emotionless… other than his love for Sasuke, of course. But you've changed him."

This time, I shook my head. "I assure you, Itachi doesn't see me like that. He, at the most, only sees me as a little sister."

But Mikoto only smiled, as if she knew otherwise. "Oh Seika-chan… As his mother, I can honestly tell you otherwise. But I know you won't believe me."

I didn't. I couldn't believe.

"There. All done."

I looked at myself in the mirror again.

She had pulled my hair into an Asuna-style half ponytail and curled the loose strands. She used black eyeliner to pull the corners of my eyes up. She used concealer to hide the scrapes on my cheek and some other spots. She used rose lip dye to color in my lips.

I looked… different.

Not bad. But… I didn't know.

"You look so beautiful, Seika-chan." She gushed. I didn't know how to feel.

"Thank you, Mikoto-sa-" "Oh just call me mom."

I didn't realize I was crying.

 **xXx**

When Itachi came home, he was immediately greeted by the sound of Naruto screaming and Sasuke yelling back. He sighed. Just a normal day in the Uchiha household.

But then his mother came out, rushing towards him.

"Itachi-kun, welcome back." She breathed. Itachi stared at his mother, a worried expression forming over his face. "Okaa-san, is something wrong?"

She nodded, pulling him towards the western halls where the bedrooms were. "Seika-chan was crying, I was going to bring her a cup of water but now that you're here, you should talk to her." She said, putting a cup of water in his hands and ushering him to the guest bedroom.

Itachi frowned. She was crying? Was she having another panic attack?

Itachi moved on his own accord now, the hesitation disappearing.

But before he could open the door, it opened itself.

There she was, with her hair tied back and curled, makeup on her face, and a small white dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Itachi looked down at her. She wasn't crying, but he noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "My mother said you were cry-" "I'm fine." She said, a bit too quickly before slipping underneath him.

He watched her walk away. A part of him wanted to reach out and embrace her. He could still see the scars from when she was in Orochimaru's dungeon.

He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. He wanted her to share her burden with him. For she had made all of his burdens leave him and go onto her shoulders. She carried so much.

But he couldn't touch her. He hadn't… gotten a hold of himself yet. Until then, he would watch her from a distance. He would be her friend, but not close enough for her to get hurt.

...Her? Really?

In all honesty, it was Itachi who didn't want to get hurt. These new emotions, so strong, were enough to penetrate his defenses.

He couldn't let them get out of hand.

 **oOo**

After dinner at the Uchiha's, I promised Naruto to dango and tea. I could really use some dango myself. I haven't had any in forever.

"Can you teach me cool jutsus to beat Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. During dinner, Sasuke and him were yelling across the table about who would be top in our class first. To be honest, as of now, I was.

Being trained by the Hokage helped a lot. I learned how to control chakra and how to use it. It took a while, but eventually, I became top in our class.

"As expected of the dragon vessel," Fugaku had said when Sasuke told him.

Oh great, now I'm expected to do great things. That's like saying 'Oh, no pressure' to someone with a gun in his hand pointed at an apple on top of someone else's head.

Okay.. maybe a bit different.

"Yeah." I told Naruto, biting into my dango.

It was weird being first in class. While I lived in Suna, I was last.

Naruto grinned. "Yosh! I'll definitely beat teme!"

I chuckled, putting a hand on his head and rubbing his head affectionately. Around us, two boys from our class pointed and laughed. One, with his foot in a cast, glared into my eyes. I recognized him as the guy who tried to trip my in class.

The group of five got up and began approaching our table.

"Well well if it isn't the albino bitch and the blonde loser?"

Naruto made a move to fight, but I held out my hand.

"It's alright, Naruto. Don't lower yourself to their pathetic level." I said, sipping my tea.

One, with dark brown eyes and a hitate headband on his forehead, stuck his hand out and grabbed me by the collar.

"Listen you little _bitch,_ don't you ever hurt my little brother again. I'm a genin, ya see?" He flashed me a cocky smirk, pointing his thumb at his headband. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're a genin, then you should know not to pick on people younger than you. If you're _smart,_ you would let go of me and leave us alone. Or I won't be so nice." I said cooly, fiercely glaring into his eyes.

He glared back, raising a hand over his head to smack me. But I caught his wrist with one hand, clenching it tightly.

I felt adrenaline rush through my veins, a large grin formed on my face as I began squeezing his wrist as hard as I could. He howled in pain.

" _You bitch! Let go!"_

I added more pressure into my hand before efficiently shattering his wrist.

He screamed, falling back onto his knees, cradling his hand in his chest. I glared down to him, feeling the urge to just end his pathetic life.

" _ **Pathetic…"**_ I found myself saying, but I wasn't in control. " _ **You are a sorry excuse of a ninja."**_

"Why you-!" His friend swung a fist at me, so I ducked before _slamming_ my elbow into his ribcage. He grunted, a quiet _crack_ was heard. I frowned. I didn't hit him hard enough.

People began to crowd around us now. Three of the five were already injured. I don't know why they kept coming.

The one on the left aimed a messy punch, the other tried to kick me from behind. I jumped into the air, letting them hit each other. Geezus. These kids were around two years older than me and they can't even land _ONE_ hit?

I cracked my knuckles, pulling my elbow back and punching one straight in the jaw, sending him flying into his friend.

I stood in front of Naruto, putting my money on the table and putting the last stick of Dango in my mouth.

The adrenaline left, the blood lust disappeared.

"Don't mess with us again, or next time I won't be so nice." I spat before grabbing Naruto's arm and pushing through the crowd. They parted, letting us through.

Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

The people will start to be afraid of me.

But as of now, I'm okay with that. Those bastards deserved what was coming to them.

Naruto stumbled to keep up with me. "W-wow… Onee-chan." He stuttered. "That was really cool.." He said, hesitantly.

When we got back to the apartment, I locked the door behind us. I was worried someone might take revenge on us or something.

Naruto jumped onto the couch, bouncing for a minute.

"Onee-chan, what are you?"

I turned, blinking at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

He stopped bouncing. "Oh.. well it's just… You seem to be really strong and…"

Oh… he was talking about that night. The Uchiha attack.

I sighed, walking over to him and putting a hand on his head. "I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"

Naruto pouted. Such a cute baby fox.

"Buttttt Oneee-channnn."

"No buts. It's late. Go brush your teeth and go to bed."

Naruto sighed before getting off of the couch. "Fine… But you better tell me!"

I smiled, watching him walk to his room. He closed the door behind him.

With that, I let out a long sigh and sunk into the couch. Whatever adrenaline rush I had earlier, it really drained me. I felt so heavy and tired. But I know what tried to take control of me. It felt weird, but I felt stronger than usual. Like I could do anything.

So Kasai, you tried to take control of me?

I heard a deep chuckle in my head.

 _ **So you finally figured out how to communicate with me?**_

Mmm… Didn't really give me much choice back there. That was kind of overkill.

 _ **Ah… I couldn't help myself. They were annoying both of us.**_

Indeed, but I coulda just insulted them and ruined their egos a bit more.

 _ **Heh… Don't act like you didn't like my power.**_

I do. But at the appropriate times.

 _ **I see…**_

I cracked my neck, shifting in the couch. A cool chill ran up my body, making me shiver.

 _ **There are some things I wish to discuss with you…**_

Like what?

 _ **Just the terms to our bond. The advantages and disadvantages and such.**_

Hm… alright.

 _ **Excellent.**_ He chuckled. _**I'd like to point out that you have not yet bonded with the other three.**_

Mmm… Yeah… I don't exactly know how.

 _ **You must call upon their power like you did mine.**_

Er… I was kinda unaware when I summoned your power.

 _ **I know. It surprised me. But you called upon my power when the fox boy was in danger.**_

I don't want to just.. Bond with a dragon every time Naruto's in trouble.

 _ **So you must learn to bond with the others without a life threatening situation. You must call upon them yourself, but maybe you're not ready yet.**_

I guess not. I have time though, I'm still young.

 _ **Indeed.**_

So what else do I need to know?

 _ **With all of the dragons, it's something like… a one-time use sort of scenario. With the Uchiha attack, you used most of the power I grant you, so I was unable to help you anymore after that. I must grant you only a limited amount of power as of now. Though you are quite strong, you still are unable to contain all of my power. If I gave you more than you can handle, you would burn up.**_

Good to know.

 _ **Do not worry, the amount of power you will be able to contain will increase as you get stronger.**_

Hm…

I felt another shiver run down my spine.

 _ **Don't be afraid… I will help you on your.. Mission.**_

So you have seen my past? My memories?

 _ **Indeed… I must say, you carry a heavy burden on your shoulders.**_

If not I, then who would?

 _ **How noble of you.**_

Was that sarcasm?

 _ **Of course not.**_

I feel like it was sarcasm. Fight me, dragon man, I will kick your ass in a sarcasm battle.

He chuckled, _**Aren't you just…**_ I yelped as a cool sensation fell on my neck, as if sharp teeth were dragging along the flesh.

"N...ngh…" I made some weird noise out loud, my cheeks beginning to heat up. What was happening with my body?

 _ **Get some sleep, Kaida, I will watch over you.**_

I sighed, laying down on the couch. I grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped it around my body.

 _Don't let me down, Kasai._

 _ **I wouldn't dream of it, Kaida.**_

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_


	14. NOT A CHAPTER

_**AN:**_ _Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, I just decided to update with a couple important points. PLEASE READ THE QUESTIONS BELOW. They may answer some of your questions. You can skip the summary, I wrote it for those who might have missed some stuff while reading the story. Just the main points you would need._

 _ **Chapter 1-5:**_ _A girl wakes up in the Narutoverse in Sunagakure with a new name, Kaida Kuroba. Since she's in a family whose close to the Kazekage, she gets invited to a dinner party, where she meets Gaara. She befriends Gaara and Kankuro. Unfortunately, due to her bloodline, she gets kidnapped and forced into bonding with four dragon spirits. Slowly, she begins to realize she might have a purpose for being in the Narutoverse and decides to run away from home in order to stop the Uchiha massacre. She says goodbye to Gaara and begins her journey. But she bumps into Orochimaru and Sasori along the way. She manages to escape and makes it to Konoha._

 _ **Chapter 6-7:**_ _Kaida makes it to Konoha! She meets the Hokage and explains her situation and reveals what the Uchiha massacre would do. The Hokage agrees to help her in her quest of removing the suffering from Konoha. He also agrees to train her to become a great kunoichi. After meeting the Hokage, she meets Naruto while he was being kicked by other ninja. Kaida stands up for him and escapes with Naruto. She befriends him and decides to live with him and take care of him. Itachi meets with the Hokage, who tells him that the Uchiha massacre has been canceled. Even though he's confused, Itachi is relieved he doesn't have to kill his clan. Unfortunately, Danzo is not happy about the recent news and decides to attack the clan directly. Kaida rushes to the scene and protects Itachi from death. She fights Danzo and almost loses. But Naruto comes into the picture and causes Danzo to attempt to kill him. Although, before he could, Kaida connects with one of the four dragon spirits she has inside of her. The dragon of fire, Kasai, defeats Danzo. When Kaida regains control, she faints and is put in the hospital. Itachi saw everything and realized she had something to do with his clan._

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _Kaida gets released from the hospital and finally meets Itachi face-to-face. They talk and Kaida accidently tells Itachi that she knew about him needing to kill the Uchiha clan. He figures out that it was her who stopped the massacre and saved him. Kaida has her first day of school with Naruto and breaks someone's foot for trying to trip her. After school, she meets Sasuke who is truly grateful for her help in saving the clan from Danzo. Itachi appears and invites her over for dinner. Kaida accepts and meets Itachi and Sasuke's parents. Fugaku is grateful to her. Kaida explains her situation to Fugaku in order to keep the peace in Konoha. She explains that the Uchiha need to come to some acceptance with Konoha, so Fugaku agrees to try._

 _ **Chapter 9-10:**_ _Kaida meets up with Izumi, but Itachi interrupts them. Izumi realizes that Itachi and Kaida have some sort of connection and begins to dislike her out of jealousy. Kaida meets Neji, who was training with his strict father. She attempts to befriend him, but was soon interrupted by Danzo and Orochimaru. Kasai takes control of her body, but he is extremely weak from defeating Danzo. Orochimaru uses poison to knock Kaida out. He takes her to one of his hideouts and tortures her. He attempts to figure out how the dragon-bond works and dissects her for answers. She refuses to answer any of his questions and shuts her mind down in order to survive and keep her sanity. She meets Tora, a sixteen year -old ANBU member from Konoha, who got taken and was schedualed for execution. She sang to the other prisoners, trying to keep them sane. After a week in hell, Itachi, Kakashi, and Nakumaru barge into the prison. Itachi defeats Kabuto and finds Kaida in the electricity room. He saves her, kills Kabuto and goes home. Nakumaru rescues Tora, who is his comrade._

 _ **Chapter 11-13:**_ _Kaida is in the hospital and gets visited by everyone she has met thus far. Itachi stays with her the longest. After rejecting Izumi, he meets Kasai, who took control of Kaida's body to talk with him. In order to save Kaida from suffering, Itachi agrees to help Kasai by keeping Kaida's time in the dungeon a secret. Kasai erases Kaida's memory of her time in the dungeon. When Kaida woke up, she has no recollection of what happened. Itachi tells her it was a training accident, but Kaida knows there is more to it. After three weeks in the hospital, Kaida leaves and meets Tora again. Itachi had warned Tora that she wouldn't remember him and he can't tell her anything about Orochimaru's dungeon. So Tora declares his love for Kaida and refuses to give up on her. He invites Kaida to tea and she accepts. During this time, Itachi has decided to attempt to stay away from Kaida in order to sort his emotions out. He feels a strong connection to her at this point and doesn't know how to handle it. So he begins to avoid her. Kaida meets Sakura after her time with Tora. She tries to console Sakura when the pink haired girl told her tale of being bullied and having no friends in school. Kaida tells her a bit of her own backstory, but Sakura tells Kaida that she has no right to say how she feels. Kaida, who was annoyed by that statement, leaves Sakura alone only to be greeted by Sasuke. He invites her to dinner, but Sakura rushes over and begins to fangirl over him. Kaida just takes Sasuke away and goes back to get Naruto from their apartment. They all go to the Uchiha estate where Mikoto begins to freak out over Kaida. She decides to give Kaida a make over. While brushing her hair, Mikoto thanks Kaida for saving her family and hanging out with her boys. She explains that Itachi has changed since meeting her. Kaida has recollections of her own mother and begins to cry. When Kaida gets home, she puts Naruto to bed and begins talking to Kasai, the fire dragon. Kasai explains the arrangements of their bond._

 _Okay! That's it! Now some questions you may have._

 _ **What's up with the title?**_

 _Well, I'm not exactly sure. I was drinking a strawberry banana smoothie. That's it._

 _ **What's the ship going to be?!**_

 _I'm not sure yet. I'm basically winging it so far. I'm dabbling a bit with (ItachixKaida), but I'm also looking into (ToraxKaida) , (GaaraxKaida) , (SasukexKaida) , and (SasorixKaida) for later. I think it's going to be ItachixKaida, but I'm not sure yet._ _ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE, PLEASE VOTE WHO YOU THINK KAIDA SHOULD BE WITH BECAUSE I'M SO CONFUSED.**_

 _ **Is this a self-insert?**_

 _Hahahaha no. Kaida is actually a separate person than me. We're ALIKE in some aspects, but she is wayyyy more different than similar to me. If it was self-insert, I would say._

 _ **How are you able to update so fast?!**_

 _I have no idea. It's been EXTREMELY stressful to feel the need to update every day, but I really like writing. This story is going well for my first Naruto story. I'm trying to update either:_ _ **EVERY DAY, EVERY-OTHER-DAY, or at the most, EVERY THREE DAYS.**_

 _ **Is Kaida mary-sue?**_

 _Oh god I hope not. I try and make my characters out of the 'I'm so perfect!' range. She has a lot of flaws, but a lot of characters still like her. I thought it would be interesting if Kaida was able to get close to the Uchiha clan. But at this point, if she's mary-sue, I can't redo. So deal with it._

 _ **An:**_ _Hey guys! I hope this helped with any questions. If you have any other questions, just PM me or leave a review. I'll be back to updating ASAP, I just thought this would help a bit._

 _THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THE DEVELOPMENT OF "Strawberry Banana Smoothie"_

 _All the love~_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Festival

**oOXOo**

" _ **IT'S GOING DOWN FOR REAL"**_

 **OoxoO**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

I turned, smiling down at Naruto. He ran up to me, Sasuke following close behind. "Oi, dobe! I was going to ask her!"

Naruto turned, sticking out his tongue. "As if she would ever go with you, teme!"

I blinked. "What are you guys bitching about?"

Sasuke blushed, looking up at me with those big, onyx eyes. "S-Seika-chan! / Onee-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "Geez… Just tell me already."

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way. "W-would you go to the Spring festival with me?!"

"Ehh? Nee-chan, go to the festival with me and not teme!"

"I asked her first!"

"She likes me more!"

"As if!"

"I live with her!"

"I'm cuter than you!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE." I pressed my palm to my forehead, trying to clear my head. "When is this Spring festival thing anyways?"

"Next Monday, March 10th. It's a festival for the welcoming of Springtime." Sasuke answered, feeling all proud and stuff. Naruto glared at him.

Wait… Next Monday? I smiled. "Hey, it's on the same day as my birthday." I said in thought. Both boys looked at me, wide eyed.

"Y-you're birthday is coming up?"

"How old are you?"

I shrugged. "I lost count after seven. But I think… ten?"

"Only ten?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Onii-chan is thirteen!"

Naruto grinned, grabbing my arm and leaning his body weight on me. "Onee-chan is so cool! She's ten and can totally kick Itachi's ass!"

I cringed. "Naruto… please don't yell that out loud in public…" People around us were staring, sending dirty glares at me for insulting their precious Uchiha prodigy.

Naruto turned, staring at me in confusion. "But… It's totally true, right Onee-chan?"

I couldn't just… admit that Itachi was better than me! My pride was stacked too high.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "We're both pretty good. Itachi is better than me at genjutsu and ninjutsu, but I bet we're close in taijutsu."

If I took these weights off, that is. The beautiful weights on my ankles that were increasing as I got faster. They were pretty heavy by now.

Sasuke's eyes lit up to me. "S-so… you're saying Itachi-nii is better than you." Ahhh my poor pride.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in…" I grumbled, turning my back on the two. "I'm gonna get some ramen for lunch, anyone wanna join?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled and I swear I could see stars around him. "R-RAMEN?!"

Sasuke scowled. "Dobe! You're too loud!"

"Shut up, teme!"

"Loser!"

"Duckass!"

I snorted, doubling over and leaning on my knees for support. Naruto grinned as Sasuke's cheeks burned with frustration. I remember the first time I called him duckass, Naruto laughed til he cried.

Sasuke frowned. "I-it's not funny!" He protested. I rolled my eyes, giggles escaping my lips. "You're right," I said, leaning forwards til I was an inch from his face. Sasuke's cheeks exploded with red, looking at me with those shocked, black eyes. I tilted my head, leaning til I was next to his ear.

"It's hilarious." I snickered, pulling away and taking off towards the ramen shop.

"S-SEIKA!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

I laughed the whole way there.

 **oOo**

"So Kaida-chan,"

"Hm?"

I shot a one-eyed glance at Tora, whose cheeks were as red as his hair. "The Spring festival is coming up…"

I sighed, him too? "Uh… huh…"

"And… I was wondering if…"

"Uh...huh…"

"You wanted to go-"

"KAIDA!"

Tora was knocked off of his feet, replaced by a very familiar looking Hyuuga male. Nakumaru stood in front of me, his eyes wide and lavender. I had met him while I was in the hospital and… befriended him in a way. He and Itachi were the main competitors for the 'race to get Kaida on our side'.

"Kaida-chan," He took my hands in his, staring into my eyes. I blinked twice.

"Would you go to the Spring festival with-" "OI NAKUMARU-TEME!" Tora growled, kicking Nakumaru away from me. I watched as Tora grabbed him by the collar, glaring into his eyes. At first, I thought they were going to kiss. But then lightning crackled between their eyes.

"Tch… Tora-baka. I was in the middle of something."

"I WAS FIRST, BASTARD."

I sighed, turning my back on them and walking off with my hands in my pockets. Seriously, what was up with these guys and the Spring festival?

 **oOo**

"Itachi-nii!"

Itachi turned, staring down at his brother, who was running up to him. Sasuke panted slightly, but his eyes brightened when he saw his brother. "Nii-chan, I need help…" He said, his cheeks turning a nice, rosy pink. Itachi smiled, putting a hand on Sasuke's head.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed. "W-well… I wanted to ask Seika-chan to.. The Spring festival. Mum told me that I should invite a girl I liked… so…"

Itachi flinched at the name. And the fact that his brother liked someone like Kaida.

"I see…" He said slowly.

Sasuke shook his head. "I...I don't really have much of a chance… I heard Nakumaru-san and Tora-san were going to ask her to the festival too…" He said, slightly disappointed.

Itachi's hand twitched.

"Do you… like her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded his small head. "Mhm… She's so cool and she doesn't stalk me like those other girls do… plus, she's really cute… I think it might just be a crush though.." The smaller Uchiha blushed, smiling at the thought of the white haired girl.

Itachi envied how Sasuke could just say his feelings out loud.

"I see…" He said.

"Nii-chan? Are you okay?"

"...Yes."

"Then why did you throw that shuriken into the tree?"

Itachi flinched. He had thrown something unintentionally?

He turned, looking at the shuriken, perfectly aligned in the middle of a strong, tree trunk. Oh. So he did.

"Just… practicing…"

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to ask Okaa-san for help. Bye, Nii-chan!" Sasuke chirped, hugging his brother before running off towards the estate.

Itachi stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath. He thought about Kaida, in a beautiful kimono, standing next to Tora. He clenched his fists, biting the inside of his cheek to calm himself down.

He could almost imagine it. Tora, with his hand around Kaida's waist, looking deep into those beautiful, blue eyes of hers, leaning in very…. Slowly…

Itachi groaned, covering his face in frustration. "This is… so stressful."

 **oOo**

"ONE PUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ONEEEEEE-CCCHHHHANNNNNNNNN!"

A white blur laughed maniacally, chasing a small, blonde haired boy on the training ground.

"ONEEEE-CHANNNN I'M SORRY! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!"

"BITCH, NOT WITHOUT PUNCHING THE HELL OUTTA YOU FOR STEALING MY DANGO!"

"SASUKE-TEME MADE ME DO ITTTTT!"

"I'LL KILL HIM TOO!"

"AHHHHH!"

Kakashi watched from the side, sipping his tea while leaning against a wall. He sighed. This was the girl he was supposed to protect? She was awfully… loud.

Eventually, she caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed like children, rolling on the ground while making snarky comments about the other.

Kakashi had to admit, he did not expect the dragon vessel to act like this.

The silver-haired ninja frowned. When Itachi had told him Kaida had no memories of her time in Orochimaru's dungeon, he didn't know what to think. He hadn't met Kaida before hand, but from what he had been told, she seemed to be a capable kunoichi. Her time in Orochimaru's dungeon would have changed that, if she could remember it.

He watched as a group of girls began to approach her. They exchanged a few words. Then Kaida stood up, in front of Naruto. She said some things that made the girls seem taken back. They began to yell at her, but she just stood her ground. Then… she brought out a kunai. Kakashi's eye widened. Was she going to kill them?

The girls began to back away, obviously beginning to fear her. The leader waved her hand in the air before turning and walking away. The other's sent a couple heated glares at her before following their leader.

Kakashi got up from his spot, beginning to walk over towards them.

 **xXx**

I finally managed to tackle Naruto to the ground. We laughed, panting on our backs and staring at the sky.

"Haha… I gotchu… bitch…" I wheezed out. Naruto laughed beside me. "Yeah… Totally."

It was silent for a few moments, I shut my eyes in content.

"...Ne… Onee-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Why… did you befriend me? Everyone hates me for being a… jinchuriki.."

The thought struck me. How did Naruto know he was a jinchuriki? He didn't until much later in the timeline.

"Because they are more of a monster than you will ever be," I answered, reaching up and grabbing his hand. He stared at me, examining my face.

"You are not the jinchuriki you hold in your body. So how can anyone blame you for something you didn't do? It's like… blaming a puppet for something the puppeteer did. It's not your fault." I promised, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

"...A...Arigato… Kaida-chan…" He whispered. I smiled, feeling content with the world.

"By the way, how did you find out you were a jinchuriki?"

"Eh? Oh… Some guy told me. I don't know his name though. It was around the time I met you."

I frowned. That didn't happen in the storyline…

"What did he look like?"

"Tall. Blue hair. Super tan."

I bit my lip. No one I knew from the anime had that description.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what you we-" "Well if it isn't the blonde LOSER and the white haired WHORE."

I shifted my eyes, looking at a group of five or six girls. The one in front I knew was Ami. The bully of Sakura's. But there, standing behind Ami, was Sakura. She was smirking down towards me, her green eyes casting victory down onto Naruto and I. I narrowed my eyes.

"So, I see you made some friends, Sakura-chan, I'm happy for you." I said, smoothly.

Sakura's gaze faltered, but returned full-swing in a second. "Shut up, whore. I saw you all over Sasuke-kun and told my new _friends_. We aren't happy."

I shrugged. "I couldn't help myself," I mocked, "He's just so _dreamy_ and _cool!"_ Naruto snickered, knowing I was being sarcastic. I would never fangirl like them.

However, they took it seriously. Ami stepped forwards. "You bitch! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

I sighed. "This is why I hate fangirls." I got up, standing in front of Naruto and looking down to Ami with the worst glare I could manage. She flinched.

"All of you are wasting you time," I said with a shrug. "Sasuke is my friend and there's no way I would ever give him up. Besides, he would never like any of you. He hates fangirls. And though you may look nice on the outside, you all are terribly ugly on the inside."

The girls glowered, some looked like they wanted to fight. So before they could, I took out a real kunai, spinning it on the tip of my finger. "Try it. I see the way you look at me and Naruto. If you take so much of a step towards either of us, I'll blind you with one slash."

Ami faltered, stepping back. The other girls did too, even Sakura. She looked at me, fear spinning in her eyes. I smiled at her. "Ya know, Sakura, I hope you're happy with these girl's. I wish you the best." I said, sincerely. Sakura scowled, obviously not convinced I would ever want what's good for her.

I smiled at the rest of them. "Now, get out of my face before I send you home in doggy bags."

They all shuddered. Ami was the first to turn around, motioning the others to do the same. So off they went, one by one.

I sighed, looking down at Naruto and patting his head. "I hate fangirls." I sighed. He nodded in agreement.

"Yo."

I turned, looking up at the marvelous Kakashi Hatake in all of his sexy glory. I've always had a soft spot for him. I whistled, looking him up and down. "Damn sir, you have a nice bod."

Naruto choked on his own spit. Kakashi only blinked.

"I…. did not expect that."

"Good. I'll keep you on your toes."

He sighed. "You're strange."

I gaped. "AGAIN?!" I leaned on Naruto. "Why do people keep calling me strange?"

Naruto deadpanned. "You're REALLY asking that question? REALLY?"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "So… anyways. I'll be protecting you for a while. Just watching your back and such. Just in case. The Hokage thought it would be a good idea, seeing that you're-" "Ah. I get it." I interrupted him, "You can stay with us if you'd like. There's more than enough room. I just cleaned the other bedroom and we have a mighty fine couch."

Kakashi put a hand up. "There's no need."

I pouted. "Butttttt how else will I be able to molest you?"

Naruto began to choke again. "O-Onee-chan?!"

I snorted, patting him on the back. "Kidding… kidding… it's not rape if he enjoys it."

Naruto blushed bright red. "W-wha...what?" He sputtered, turning to Kakashi. "Y-You… you child molester!"

I lost my shit then.

 **oOo**

"Onee-chan? Are you ready yet?"

"Gimmie a sec….. Done!"

I tied the sash of my royal blue kimono up, smoothing the silky fabric down. I made sure there were no flower designs on mine. Instead, there was a white dragon design stitched into the silk. The kimono was on sale, but it was pretty nice quality.

I had tied up my hair like Mikoto had shown me, using a blue flower hair pin to keep it up. I copied the eyeliner she had put on me, doing fancy wings at the corners and blending some smokey eyeshadow. I quickly put rose lip gloss on, before slipping on my sandals and rushing downstairs where Naruto was waiting for me.

"W-Wow! Onee-chan, you're a knockout!" He exclaimed. I blushed, smiling sheepishly at him.

Naruto wore a golden robe with a blue sash. Bright, floral designs were stitched into the fabric. He looked pretty handsome himself.

"Thanks, Naru-kun. You look nice too. Ready to go?"

He grinned, putting his hand on the door knob when all of a sudden,

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Eh?" I blinked, opening the door.

Sasuke stood there, panting. He wore a dark blue robe with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had his hair watered back and cute wooden sandals on his feet. Looking at him now, I forgot that we were all only 9-10 years old.

"Hey, Sasu-kun." I greeted. Naruto glared down at him. "Teme." He scowled.

Sasuke glared back at Naruto, but beamed at me. "S-Seika-chan! I wanted to go to the festival with you!"

"Too late, teme! She's already going with me!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

I sighed, grabbing both of their arms. "Fighting over me. How sweet."

Both of them blushed, looking away. I took both of their hands. "Let's just go. I don't wanna celebrate my tenth birthday with you two bitching all night."

"Oh!" Sasuke let go of my hand before shoving something into my arm. "H-Happy birthday, Seika-chan!"

I blinked. It was a small, dark blue wrapped box with a white bow. I smiled, turning around and running back into my apartment. I set it on the living room table before rushing back out.

"Y-you're… not going to open it?"

I shook my head. "I'll open it later. If I open it now, I won't have something to look forward to when I get back. Arigato, Sasuke-kun." I said, patting his head.

Sasuke beamed, happy with his accomplishment of pleasing me. Naruto frowned. "I-I forgot…" He mumbled. I nudged him. "It's okay. I forgot too."

"How do you forget your own birthday?"

"Dunno. Just kinda slipped my mind."

"You're so strange."

"NUUUU NOT AGAIN!"

 **oOo**

The festival was beautiful, with shining lights streamed up over the stalls above the road. There was music, children running around, people going to the yummy food stalls and looking at festival goodies.

"Oooo they have fresh dango!" I squealed, pulling both boys over to the stall with me. The vendor smiled down to us.

"One pack of dango, please!" I chirped, handing him the money. He took it and handed me my dango.

"Dango, dango, dango!~" I sang, biting into one and letting the sweet, chewy goodness flood my mouth.

"You're so obsessed with dango, Seika-chan." Sasuke noted. I grinned. "It's my second favorite food, other than tempura. Tempura is like… the god of food and dango is Jesus."

"What's Jesus?"

"Nevermind."

"K-Kaida-chan!"

I turned, watching as Tora came rushing up to me. He wore a crimson robe with a black sash. Some of his smooth skin showed behind the robe neckline, making me whistle. "Tora-kun. Nice to see you again."

Sasuke tugged on my sleeve. "Why did he call you Kaida?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Cause that's her real name, duh."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "R-really?! Why didn't you tell me!"

I looked at him, shrugging. "Seika is my legal name in Konoha. Kaida was the name I was given at my birth. So in a way, they're both my name."

Sasuke frowned. "...I'll call you.. Kaida…" He said. I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Tora put a hand on my head. He was a good couple feet taller than me. I frowned. Why was I so short?

"Hey Kaida-chan, how are you?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How are you, Tora-kun?"

"I'm better, now that I'm with you." He said, with a dazzling smile. I gushed, putting my hands over my heart.

"Oh you!~ Such a charmer." I grinned. He laughed nervously. "Hehe… well… Can't help it when there's such a pretty girl in front of me."

Sasuke held onto my arm tighter, glaring at Tora. "Back off! She's mine!" He said, defensively. Naruto grabbed my other arm. "Yeah! She's my Onee-chan!"

I cringed, slipping out of both of their grips. Tora began to tease them, making both of them argue back. Geezus. I really was a mary-sue at this point.

I sighed, escaping their holds and running off on my own. I loved both of them, but I just… didn't like being held every second.

"Can I assist you tonight?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned. Nakumaru grinned at me, the look in his eyes made me sweatdrop.

"Er… uh…" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

He opened his mouth, but I quickly opened mine.

"I have to pee."

Silence fell between both of us.

Quickly turned away, running off into the crowd.

 **oOo**

I found a spot by the shrine on the staircase. The breeze was nice tonight, and it wasn't very hot. It was… the perfect night. The stars were shining and the moon beamed down on the pond besides the festival.

 _ **Something wrong, Kaida?**_

I sighed, hearing Kasai's smooth voice inside of my head.

"I dunno," I said out loud, "I kinda feel like… a mary sue. Or some likable little priss. It's not a bad feeling… I'm just not used to it."

 _ **I see,**_ He said. _**You are unused to the feeling of being loved or adored.**_

I nodded. "Yeah… back when I was… well, _me,_ people didn't like me very much. I was always outcasted and what-not. I didn't really care though. I had anime, my laptop, and the whole internet and ignore the world with." I lazily yawned, leaning on the stair above me.

 _ **Hm… Is this… possibly a reason why you want to stop the suffering of this world so much? As a repayment for helping you through… dark times?**_

"What do you mean, Kasai?"

 _ **Do not pretend with me, Kaida. I have seen your memories. Even the dark ones. The ones you hide away from even yourself.**_

I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes for a moment. Kasai trailed his ghostly fingers down my spine again, but now I found it almost comforting.

"...Yes." I finally breathed out.

He stopped moving his fingers.

"This… world has done so much for me. I feel like I should do something to repay it for helping me through so much. For letting me immerse myself in it and giving me something to invest myself emotionally with."

I smiled softly, looking up at the sky. "It's funny, I don't even know how I got here or if I even belong in this world. I've had this feeling that my old world didn't want me, so it kicked me out and brought me to this world. It's petty of me, I know, but… I can't help but feel like that."

"You're such an idiot."

I turned around, quickly. My eyes widening at the sight of the older Uchiha.

He wore a black robe with a red sash, the uchiha clan symbol stitched in the back like his younger brothers. His eyes gleamed into mine just for a moment.

I gaped. Had he heard all of that?

"Ita-" "Kaida."

I frowned. The way he looked at me… Was that pity in his eyes?

"Do not pity me, Itachi," I scowled. "You of all people know I hate to be pitied."

He nodded curtly, reaching down and taking my hand. I gasped, a bit shocked at his sudden movement. He pulled me up before pulling me into his embrace.

 **xXx**

Kaida stayed frozen in itachi's arms for a moment, neither of them wanting to move from the other's warm embrace. Then, Kaida began to pull away.

Itachi's heart lurched. Was this too… out of character of him? He listened to her without making a sound. He heard about a small portion of her past and only wanted to know more. He wanted to take all of her burdens away like she had done for him.

But she wouldn't let him.

It was Kaida. She was willing to go through hell and back to protect any of them.

"You're such an idiot…" Itachi sighed again, "Stop trying to play the hero all the time. You have flaws too, remember?"

Kaida snorted, hiding her face into Itachi's robe. "Whatever… I'll stop playing the hero when someone else decides to step up."

"I guess I will then," He smirked. "Can't have you take all the glory, can I?"

Kaida scoffed. "Course you can. I deserve all the glory." She said, but not meaning a word of it.

Itachi made a move to slip away, but Kaida held on a bit tighter. "Wait." She said quietly.

"Just.. a bit longer." She almost whispered.

Itachi nodded, continuing to embrace her.

And there they stood,

Embracing each other,

Like children.

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **AN:**_ _Here's some ItachixKaida fluff. This is not the definite ship yet. I'm looking into some other stuff._

 _WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE ANIME._

 _See ya then!_


	16. Chapter 16 - The New Ninjas

**oOXOo**

"Bitch-ass-Dick-ass-Skank-ass-Hoe." - 2016

 **oOXOo**

Today was the day.

The very special day.

It was THAT day.

No, the new episode of your favorite anime didn't come out.

No, it was national dango day.

It was graduation day.

I'm about to become a fucking ninja.

That statement made me jump with glee. As soon as the alarm woke me up in the morning, I threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom. "NARUTO!"

"W-WHA-!"

CRASH

I let out a small laugh, knowing what had happened. "Baka." I breathed, before looking in the mirror.

My hair had grown out since four years ago and was currently very messy and tangled. Strands fell on my face and across my nose. Although, unlike before, it was down to my waist and cascaded down my back in waves. My bangs fell over my right eye like some emo. But I kinda looked good like that.

Good news: I grew taller and gained a nice butt and a pretty nice chest. Naruto, Sasuke and I passed our exam on the first try.

Bad news: I was still shorter than Sasuke.

And he would never let me live it down.

I put on my eyeliner with thick wings. The thing about Asian eyes are they're very squint like. So I have to put on a VERY thick layer of eyeliner in order for it to be seen. It's kind of annoying, but the end result is totally worth it.

"O-Onee-chan?! We're late!"

"I know, I know!" I rolled my eyes, finishing the last detail of my face before running to my bedroom. I grabbed a blue v-neck shirt and black leggings before slipping my sandals on and darting out the door.

Naruto stood there in his orange jumpsuit and a bright smile on his tan face. He grinned when he saw me. "Still so slow, Onee-chan."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever."

He snickered, following me to the apartment door. I swung it open, and collided face first with a very familiar face.

My head shocked with pain, I cursed out loud and rubbed my pained forehead.

"Fuck!" I heard the other person swear.

Sasuke was rubbing his forehead, wearing his usual blue coned shirt and white arm cloth thingys. What WERE they? He had a pair of white shorts and blue sandals.

I had to say, he had grown.

I can admit Naruto had become decently cute, but Sasuke was HOT. I now understood why he had so many fangirls.

His baby-ish features had matured and his jawline was, Ohmygodsoperfect. Though I would NEVER admit it.

I snickered, staring at the bright red mark on his forehead. "You look like shit."

He rolled his eyes, smirking at me as he scanned me up and down. "Still shorter than me."

I gaped, "Go fuck yourself you motherfucking bitch-ass-dick-ass-skank-ass-hoe!"

Naruto and Sasuke snorted at my reply. "Of course you would say that." Naruto snickered.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "You guys are mean. I'm going on ahead." I said before body flickering out of the room and onto the roof.

I snickered, hearing Naruto and Sasuke race down the stairs and began to run as fast as they could towards the academy. I followed behind, my hair blowing in the wind and into my face.

Oh yeah, the mask thing was a bust. I liked it, but I didn't see the point of covering half of my beautiful face.

When I got to the academy, I had beaten both Sasuke and Naruto. When they raced in, I was already sitting in my seat, smiling away at them. "What took ya so long?" I teased.

Both deadpanned, sinking into their seats beside me. Sasuke was on my right. Naruto was on my left.

I leaned back in my seat, my arms supporting my neck. "Well, that was a fun adventure."

"Hn…" Sasuke said, obviously not happy a girl crushed his little pride. I snorted.

Naruto looked at me strangely. "Onee-chan, when are you going to teach me how to body flicker?"

"When I stop being lazy."

"When are you going to stop being lazy?"

"When Kakashi lets me rape him."

Sasuke sputtered, his face bright red. "You have no shame."

I gave him a cocky grin. "Course not! Lost that a while ago."

Both boys sighed besides me.

Needless to say, Sasuke changed from what he was in the anime. Instead of being all emo and moody, he was now a hormonal teenager who gets embarrassed by every little thing. Oh well. At least he wasn't emo.

I whistled, waiting for the class to start. The peace and quiet was so nice…

 ** _SLAM_**

 ** _CRASH_**

"I'M FIRST!"

Two high pitched voices interrupted the peace.

"Hah. I won again, forehead."

"Give it up! I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least tenth of an inch ahead of you."

Oh sweet baby Jesus give me strength.

I sighed and leaned my head on Sasuke's shoulder. He stiffened, but didn't move from his spot.

"Make them stawwwwppppppp." I whined, shutting my eyes to attempt to block out the annoying voices. He sighed and patted my head. I heard a gasp and footsteps.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?"

I cracked one eye open. Sakura was in total fangirl mode, her hand over her heart as she sighed longingly at Sasuke. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at me for help. I sighed.

"Oi, Sakura, I'm trying to sleep here so could you…" I made a motion with my hand as if to say, "Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face".

She scowled, glaring at me. "Oh, it's the albino whore. Sorry, I didn't see you there. You're so short."

I glared at her. "Bitch, please. I'm taller than you."

"Yeah! Get out of here, Sakura!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, "Just cause Sasuke doesn't like you, doesn't mean you can bully Kaida-chan!"

I smiled at Naruto. Unlike in the anime, he had no feelings for Sakura ever since that run in we had a couple years ago. I was proud of him. Sakura didn't deserve him.

Sakura's veins became visible. I noticed her hand before Naruto did.

Without moving from my spot on Sasuke, I grabbed her hand in mid-air and glared daggers at her. "You have five seconds to walk away before I get angry." I snarled.

Sakura shivered, glaring at me one last time and smiling flirtatiously at Sasuke before sitting in the row behind us. Ino was next, running over to Sasuke.

Unlike Sakura, she didn't mind me. We had a run in a year ago, but after I told her I had no romantic feelings for Sasuke, she calmed down. Sasuke and I were like siblings. Really distant siblings.

Ino smiled at Sasuke, saying good morning to him and smiling at me before sitting next to Sakura behind us.

I sighed. "Thank god… quiet." I said with glee. Naruto poked my cheek. "Pst, Onee-chan, it's starting."

I opened one eye, still leaning on Sasuke's ever-so-comfortable shoulder. Iruka walked in with his spiky-ass hair.

He went to stand in front of the board. "Good afternoon. Today, you are no longer academy students, but full-fledged ninjas. Although, you journey is only beginning…"

I kinda blanked out. His speech was long and boring.

A thought occurred to me. I would be seeing Gaara again soon.

Of course, I was excited to see my first friend. I promised him I would see him again. I wonder how much he's grown? Is he still as hot as he was in the anime? How has his personality changed?

So many questions bubbled in my mind. I missed him and Suna. Even though it was hot as hell, it was my first home before Konoha. I missed my family as well.

"Pst, Kaida-chan." Sasuke whispered, nudging my head. I opened my eyes and stared up at him. Iruka was still talking.

"He's announcing the squads." He informed me. I gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto poked me again. "I hope we're on the same team, Onee-chan." He whispered, but glared at Sasuke, "I hope teme isn't on our team. He'll only wear us down."

Sasuke snorted. "It's the other way around, dobe. And Kaida-chan and I will be on the same team, of course. You'll have to watch from the sidelines."

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch, please. I'll be beating all the bad guys up and you both with only wear me down."

They all snickered towards each other.

"Team 7…" Iruka said, going through his pages. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Seika."

Naruto cheered, "Yosh!"

Sasuke and I sighed, but smiled to each other. We were happy, obviously, but I was too lazy to show it and Sasuke was… well… too Uchiha to show emotions.

Sakura stood up behind me, as did Ino. "What?! How did she get into Sasuke-kun's group?" Sakura screeched along with the other fangirls in this room. They all glared heatedly at me, making me cringe and sink into my seat.

Naruto and Sasuke glared right back at those girls, and eventually they calmed down. I smiled. I was so lucky to have them.

"Ehem… continuing on." Iruka coughed.

"Team 8, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naru, Choji Akamichi." Ino gaped, holding her head between her hands. I snickered, knowing what she was thinking to herself.

"Team 9, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka."

I peered over at Hinata, who blushed and straightened up. A devious scheme popped into my head. I was DEFINITELY getting Naruto and Hinata together no matter what. They were perfect for each other.

Kiba seemed chill. I wanted to meet him sooner, but.. I didn't know where to look.

Shino….. Eh?

"Team 10, Sakura Haruno, Karuno Tatsunaki, Minine Urene."

Sakura groaned in disbelief, hiding her face from the world with her arms. I snickered. Seeing her suffer gave me some satisfaction with the world.

Okay, I don't HATE Sakura, but I strongly DISLIKE her character. So annoying and loud and mean to Naruto and UGH.

"You all will be assigned a jonin shinobi to guide you on your path to becoming a shinobi of the village. Be prompt. Class dismissed."

 **oOo**

I hummed, 'Alone' by Alan Walker as we waited for Kakashi. It was a good song from my world, so the boys didn't know.

Naruto groaned in frustration. "I'm so bored! Where's our sensei?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, my head still leaning on his shoulder. What can I say? He has a nice shoulder.

"Dobe. Be patient."

Naruto sneered at Sasuke. "Teme! Don't you see? Everyone else has met their senseis except for us!"

I opened one eye, noticing a thoughtful look come to his face. He grinned, grabbing an eraser and climbed onto a chair.

I snorted. "We can do better than that, Naruto." I took out a scroll from my bag, summoning a beautiful prank I had been meaning to pull on Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You would. Oh god, you would so do this." He muttered.

I grinned, taking the tube of bright pink hair dye and jumping over the desks. I sent chakra into the underside of my feet, climbing up the wall and standing right above the doorway. Naruto looked up to me, a barrage of giggles escaping his mouth.

"Onee-chan, this is gonna be so great! Dattebayo!"

"Dobe, there's no way that a jonin shinobi will fall for something as stupid as-"

The door slid open.

I squeezed the tube.

Down fell the pink hair dye, right onto Kakashi's head.

A moment of silence fell throughout the room.

"Pft." I snickered, falling back onto my feet on the ground. Naruto pointed and began laughing hysterically at Kakashi, whilst I joined him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!"

"AHAHAHAHA NARUTO, LET'S DUMP THE REST ON SASUKE!"

"NO WAY IS ANY OF THAT GOING NEAR ME!"

"I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN FOR YOU, ONEE-CHAN!"

"DOBE! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sasuke began running around the room, being chased by Naruto and I. I grinned evilly, the pink hair dye in my hand still half full.

Kakashi deadpanned at his, ohsomarvelousstudents, and wiped the pink dye from his eyes.

"Why did I get stuck with you three?"

I stopped running, grinning towards him. "Don't worry pedo-sensei, you'll love us!" I teased, waving the dye in my hand.

He glared at me.

I smiled back.

He continued to glare at me.

I grinned.

…

"Do you wanna make out?"

Everyone froze, dead in their tracks.

Naruto and Sasuke's face exploded with red. "W-wah… Onee-chan! He's too old for you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke walked right up to me, tossed me over his shoulder, opened the window and jumped out.

"SASUKE! TAKE ME BACK TO MY PEDO-SENSEI!"

"HE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE!"

"KAIDA NO BAKA!"

"BITCH, PLEASE."

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter** **End**.

AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.

A lot has happened and I haven't had time. Then my laptop broke and shut down so I had to wait for it to fix itself and UGH. I feel so bad for not updating. It's not a good chapter, I'm sorry.

I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT! I promise it'll be better next time.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS not owned by me unfortunately.

Review are great!


	17. Chapter 17 - The Stress

**oOXOo**

" _ **Do you wanna hear a bad cat joke?"**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **"Just kitten."**_

 **oOXOo**

"So, you obviously know who I am." Kakashi drawled out, scratching the back of his neck.

Eventually, I made Sasuke bring me to the roof with Naruto running after us. It was quite funny. So here we all were, sitting on a step and staring up at Kakashi.

"But how about we just.. Introduce ourselves for the hell of it." He finished. Naruto frowned.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already know each other." Naruto pointed out. I draped myself over him, covering his mouth with my hand. "Shhhhhhh just let it happen…." I whispered, grinning away.

Sasuke sighed, introducing his palm to his face.

Naruto began to fidget underneath me, but I just kept my hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let's just introduce each other."

Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, Pedo-sensei, you go first!" I chirped, strangling the blonde boy underneath me with love.

"Me? Oh, well. I'm Hatake Kakashi, as I'm sure everyone here knows. I-" "-Am a huge pervert and love reading Icha Icha." Kakashi glared at me, but I smiled innocently. "My hobbies include-" "Peeping on girls in the bath house and writing fanfiction about Icha Icha." "My likes-" "Are porn, more porn, and ALL the porn." "My dislikes-" "Are no porn :("

"Is this entertaining for you?" Kakashi deadpanned while all three of us snickered to the side. I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pedo-sensei."

Kakashi only sighed, making me grin. I've always wanted to do that.

"Alright then, how about you go first." He said, pointing to Naruto.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen in a cup and when Kaida-chan and Iruka-sensei buys me ramen. I dislike TEME and his stupid fangirls. My goals," Naruto spread that anime grin I knew him for over his face. His blue eyes sparkled with sincerity that normally didn't show from his goofy exterior.

"I'm going to become hokage and show everyone who's done me wrong who's boss!"

I clapped with excitement, smiling from cheek to cheek and nudging Sasuke. "Wooooo! Yes Naruto, YASSSSSS!"

Kakashi chuckled, staring over at him with admiration. "Alright. Next boy."

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatos and…" He cleared his throat, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I dislike when Kaida-chan and dobe play pranks on me and get us into trouble. I also dislike sweets-" "Cuz you're a scrub."

Sasuke sent a glare at me, making me shrug. "Not my fault you're a scrub, scrub."

He rolled his eyes. "My goal is to become strong enough to protect the ones I love."

I smiled at that and leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder again. I felt a light fluffiness enter my stomach hearing that from Sasuke. It made me feel like what I was doing was worth it. Changing the future was worth it.

Naruto took my hand, feeling a bit left out. I squeezed it.

"And finally, our young lady."

I yawned. "My name is Kaida, but my legal name in Konoha is Seika so you can call me either. I like tempura, dango, pranking people, pissing off fangirl bitchez, music, and making up new cuss words. I dislike fangirl bitchez, spicy food, crowded areas, when Naruto leaves the seat up in the bathroom-" "OI, ONEE-CHAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" I scoffed. "Then stop leaving the seat up!"

Naruto blushed in frustration. I heard Sasuke snort above me.

"My goal is to kill a buncha people, save a buncha people, and become an OP motherfucker with a nice ass and bigger boobs, because these," I pointed to my chest which were a sad, B-Cup, "Make me wanna cry. I mean, they're nice and manageable and shit, I congratulate girls who get this far in puberty, but I saw one of this guys fangirl bitchez have size D-Cups! I refuse to let a fangirl beat me. Especially if she's younger than me. So in order to reach my goal, I've been praying to Kami every night for bigger boobs like that girl in your Icha Icha book, sensei!"

All the males around me shifted uncomfortably, two blushed profoundly. I grinned.

"Oh, and a nice ass too. I mean, mine is beautiful. Hey Sasuke, remember that time when-" "Don't you dare mention it. If you mention it, I'm going to throw you off this roof."

I snickered. "But it was so funnyyyyyy."

"Do you have ANY modesty?!"

"Nope!"

They sighed. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways… Tomorrow we will be doing a training exercise."

Naruto frowned. "But we already did that stuff in the academy! I want a REAL mission!"

"This is a different kind of exercise. A survival exercise. Against me." Kakashi said, a smile forming under his mask.

"Mmmm okay." I yawned again, shutting my eyes as I rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Before Kaida goes to sleep, be at training ground 43 at 5 am sharp. Don't be late. And I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you." Kakashi said before body flickering off the roof like a badass.

Naruto stood up. "Onee-chan, on't go to sleep yet! It's only three in the afternoon!"

"Bitch, please. We had to wake up at 6 fucking AM in the morning and listened to a long ass lecture. Let me sleep."

Sasuke sighed before slipping out from my head, making my eyes snap open.

"You son-of-a-bitch I was TRYING to sleep!"

Sasuke smirked. "You're too heavy."

My jaw dropped.

I got up and held my hand out in front of my body, igniting a flame with a small amount of chakra.

"Imma burn you so badly you'll look as black as a fucking piece of coal." I snapped. Both boys looked at each other.

Quickly, Naruto shove Sasuke towards me and took off from the roof. Sasuke yelped in surprise before getting put in my death grip.

" _ **I hope you're ready to face hell Sasuke."**_

*Gulp*

 **oOo**

"Again."

I panted, clenching my fists as I began making frantic handsigns.

 _Horse… Tiger… Snake_

I took a deep breath in and made a kai mark with my fingers. With one breath, I had blown a giant fireball out onto the training area towards the East. It carried on before dispersing when I let go. I grinned with glee, turning towards the Hokage.

He smiled and pet me on the head. "Good job, Kaida-chan. That's the great fireball jutsu."

"Yosh!" I cheered. "It only took… a month to get!"

"Indeed. Today, we're going to do something a bit different. I have brought chakra paper." He said, taking a piece of white paper from his robe. He held it out to me.

"Go on. It's about time for you to know your element."

I nodded, taking the paper in my hand and sending a bit of chakra in it.

Immediately, the paper began to sizzle in my hand before catching on fire. It burnt brightly before dispersing into ashes. I dropped it and let the ashes fall into a pile on the ground.

"Fire. I suspected as much." The Hokage said, thoughtfully. He held out another sheet. "Let's see what your second element is. Send more chakra into this one."

I blinked. Why did I need to know my second element?

I took it anyways, sending even more chakra into this one. It began to get wet, crumbling and shriveling from the water.

"Water and fire?" I said, a bit shocked.

"Here, take another." The hokage instructed, giving me yet another sheet of paper. I sent more chakra into this one. It sparked, electricity making it crumble to bits. I dropped it immediately and let the sparks go out.

"I… don't understand."

He handed me another sheet. "Once more, Kaida-chan."

I took it and sent another wave of chakra. The paper, this time, shriveled and slowly began to turn black. I shrunk away from it.

"I understand now." He said, thoughtfully.

I looked at him, confused.

He smiled down at me. "Your chakra element corresponds with the dragon spirits you have within you. Fire, water, lightning, and death. I do not know any death jutsus and my fire, water, and lightning jutsus can go so far. I think you're ready to be passed on to another sensei."

I pouted. "But, I kinda like being trained by you." The Hokage chuckled. "I know, but my hokage duties come first, and I've been overstocked with work from the chunin exam coming up. Besides, I don't know anything about the dragons. You should find another sensei for that. No shinobi has only had one sensei."

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright… Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled warmly towards me, patting my shoulder. "You've done well, Kaida. I'll be expecting to see great things from you during the chunin exam."

I almost forgot about the exam and what was going to happen. The invasion. Would it still go on? What was I going to do about Kabuto? What about Gaara?

"Hokage-sama… please be careful." I warned.

I had told him what was meant to happen last year, before I graduated. I did not know what plan the council had come up with. I did not know about what Sarutobi planned to do to survive Orochimaru.

"I will, do not fret. But just in case something does happen to me, I will be sure to leave a note for the next hokage to ensure your safety."

I bit my lip. "M-My safety… I don't care about that…. Please stay alive, Konoha needs you." He knew what I was worrying about. Why I was this upset. How could he be so calm?

"Oh Kaida, Konoha needs a lot of things. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find some way or another to change the future."

I would. I am going to make sure of it.

"Go on, find Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun to hang out with. I'm sure Itachi would want to see you after his mission. They just got back."

A smile began to form on my face. I grinned, nodding and giving him one last hug before running off towards Konoha gates.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, jumping on the roof to gain an easier path. As I jumped on each roof, getting closer and closer to the gateways, three figures stood in the distance. When I saw the familiar weasel ANBU mask, I jumped off the final roo, landing on my feet and running straight towards him.

Itachi took his mask off, a smile on his handsome face. He wore his ANBU attire,his muscular arms showing off from his sleeveless breastplate.

I rushed towards him, throwing myself at him and efficiently glomping the life out of him.

"Oof." He wheezed, catching me in midair. I nestled my face into his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Itachi-kun!" I chirped, hugging him tighter. He chuckled, hugging me back.

"I'm guessing you missed me, Kaida-chan?"

"Nahhhh I just like glomping people."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling again.

Itachi and I's relationship… was platonic. Ish. To be completely honest, I had no idea what this was.

It was nice. The night, four years ago, during the spring festival when he heard me talk to Kasai changed our relationship. He… eventually got me to talk about my past. Which isn't something I really like to do.

He was understanding. Kind. Generous. Everything Itachi is supposed to be. Everything he is.

After that, I began to rely on him more. I told him everything. All of my secrets, the goals I had set for myself, and the things I wanted to change. I told him my past and when I had magically appeared in this world in Suna.

I trusted him. More than I probably should as a kunoichi.

But he was Itachi. He was like… an older brother to me.

A REALLY hot older brother.

I pulled back from the hug, a grin on my face. "You guys up for some dango? My treat."

The boys behind me took off their masks as well. Tora shook the sweat out of his hair, pouting towards me. "No hug for Tora?"

I rolled my eyes, letting go of Itachi and rushing to tackle him to the ground. He heaved, falling onto his ass with me on top. I laughed, getting of him and dusting myself off. "That's what you get."

He pouted more. "You're so mean, Kaida-chan!"

Nakumaru sighed, helping his teammate up. He smiled towards me. "Hello, Kaida-chan."

"Naku-kun~ Do you want a hug too?" I asked coyly, spreading my arms. He cringed.

"No thanks… I would leave the hugging to Yuko-chan."

After a couple years of pursuing me for the Hyuuga clan, he found a girlfriend. Yuko Hyuuga, who was a distant cousin of his. I was happy for him. Besides, one less bitch to worry about stalking me.

"I'd like some dango… as long as you're paying."

I grinned. "Of course!~ I just got my weekly allowance from the Hokage, so dango is on me."

 **oOo**

In the end, only Itachi, Tora and I went for dango. Nakumaru decided to go home to his family.

I chomped on a piece of dango, letting the sweetness fill my mouth with rainbows and butterflies. "This place has the best dango!~" I cheered. It was true.

We were at a place called Dan's Dango and Sweets. It was literally amazing.

"I agree. Very good." Itachi said, biting into his stick. Tora shrugged. "I've had better."

I gaped. "How dare you." I said in mock surprise.

Tora only rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

A woman slid into the booth seat next to Itachi. I raised an eyebrow. Our seating arrangement was already tight as it was without her.

I sat next to Itachi next to a wall, and Tora sat next to me. If she had sat next to Tora, that would have been fine. But now I was being squished.

"Hi." She said, fluttering her long eyelashes. Itachi nudged me, as if to signify something.

"Hello.." He said slowly, glancing over at me. I frowned, peeking my head over his chest to glare at the busty woman.

"Hello! How can WE help you?" I asked sweetly, sarcasm dripping off my words.

The woman blinked, looking taken back. "Oh… I just thought…" She said, fumbling with her words.

I smiled innocently, taking Itachi's hand in mine. He intertwined our fingers and I put our intertwined hand on the table, to show her.

"Thought what? Honey, do you know this woman?" I asked Itachi. He shrugged. "No. Do I know you?" He asked the woman.

She blushed before getting up, and skittering away.

I sighed in relief, letting go of Itachi's warm hand. "Welp. That was easy."

Tora looked in between us, his green eyes wide. "What was that?" He asked.

Both of us shrugged. "It's an agreement we made a while ago when Itachi's fangirls got aggressive. I help with that problem and he helps with perverts try to touch this fine ass." I said lazily, sipping my tea.

Tora snickered, pointing at Itachi. "Pffffttttttttt, Uchiha can't handle a couple fangirls?" He snorted. I choked on my tea before beginning to laugh loudly. "PFTTTTTTT HAHA ITACHI, REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN-" "Shush." He covered my mouth with his hand.

I frowned before sticking out my tongue and licking it. It was salty and tasted weird.

He pulled his hand away, making a face of disgust. "That's what you get for covering my mouth, bitch." I snorted, sipping my tea to get that taste out of my mouth.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Have you no decency?"

"None."

Tora sighed. "You two are like an old, married couple."

I grinned, throwing my arms around Itachi. "But we are married~ For a beautiful nine years and we have two beautiful children." I teased. Itachi sighed and put a hand on my head.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be sane right now."

"OI! RUDE. I'd make a perfect wife!"

"Mmm… sure. With that flat chest of yours."

I gasped, covering my chest and staring wide-eyed at Itachi. "How dare you say something like that to your future wife! My chest is not flat! I use binds to make them more manageable." I snorted, doing a dramatic hair flip.

"Besides, my future husband would never say something so rude about a woman's chest. Since when did you even have a preference about woman?" I questioned.

Itachi deadpanned. "I am a man, Kaida. Of course I have a preference about women."

"Pft man? Excuse me, but men have abs." I scoffed.

Did Itachi have abs? I wasn't sure, I hadn't seen him nude before…

One more thing to do whilst in the Narutoverse.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I do have abs, you just haven't seen them before."

"Liar. I refuse to believe."

Tora coughed, awkwardly. "Well… I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for the dango, Kaida-chan." He said, getting up from his spot. I waved towards him.

"Later, Tora-kun."

Once he left, I got to sit across from Itachi.

"So how are you, Ita-kun?" I said, using his childish nickname.

Itachi smiled. "I'm alright. The mission was a success."

"I figured. You've never failed before." I sighed, leaning on my arm for support.

"Is there something wrong, Kaida?"

I looked up at him, nodding slightly. "I've been stressing about the chunin exams and the invasion… What am I going to do? Will Orochimaru still go after Sasuke? He doesn't know how powerful you are because I changed the future. How will this change? What about Gaara? It's just all… very confusing. And very stressful." I sighed.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "I can see how that would be stressful… I don't think you need to worry about it though. You have time. And the Hokage has set up a strategy plan."

I pursed my lips. "...I guess… but… I'm still worried. I don't want more people to die than needed."

He smiled warmly, putting a hand on my head over the table. "Don't worry, Kai-chan. Everything will be fine."

A small smile appeared on my face.

"I hope so."

 **oOo**

After saying goodbye to Itachi, I began my walk home. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket. It was dark now.

Itachi had suggested he walk me home, but I didn't want to delay his time home with his family longer. I insisted he go home.

But… it was eerie at night. And kind of cold.

"Kasai… are you there?" I said softly.

A soft breeze blew by.

 **Is there something wrong, Kaida?**

I shook my head. "No… I just felt kinda… alone right now."

 **Ah… I am always here for you.**

"I know… but it's still a creepy area to walk down in." I said, looking around. The moon lit my way for me. The houses around me were dark, and silent.

Kasai chuckled in my head. **I didn't know you had a fear of the dark.**

I scoffed. "I'm not afraid… just creeped out."

 **Understandable. You are a kunoichi. And the vessel of the dragons. You are valuable to many.**

"Wow thanks, I feel great now." I rolled my eyes.

 **You must not be that afraid, if you still have time for sarcasm.**

"There's always time for sarcasm."

 **So you say.**

A thought came to me. "Hey Kasai… do you know of any other shinobi who knows about the dragons? I mean, someone who can train me."

 **I am… not sure. There was one, but he died a long time ago. I am not sure about his descendants whereabouts. I'm sure we will cross him eventually.**

I sighed. "I guess… It would be nice to meet someone else who knows how to control you guys."

 **Shall I be offended?**

"No, it wasn't an insult. Just… an observation. I'm not strong enough to contain all of your power."

 **No, you are not. But you will be.**

"I'll have to be."

 **oOo**

I snuck back inside the apartment, sneaking past Naruto, who laid sprawled about the couch. I snickered, walking over to him and tucking him under a warm blanket before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Naruto was like the son I never had, but always wanted. At first, it was sibling love. But now I felt like a mother around him.

I was glad I was here for him. I was glad he had someone now. Whether it be me, Sasuke, or Kakashi.

Anyone.

Because I knew how it felt to be alone.

I would never wish it upon anyone else.

I slipped into my room, shutting the door and stripping into my pajama shorts and a loose t-shirt. I slipped into bed, curling under the covers and shut my eyes.

The things I was doing… I hope it was worth it.

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 _Reviews are great!_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Abs oo

**oOXOo**

" _ **The storms we chase are leading us, and love is all we'll ever trust."**_

 **oOXOo**

I nommed on an apple, leaning on a tree whilst waiting for Kakashi. Honestly, he was incredibly late ALL the frigging time. It was hilarious in the anime, but just down-right annoying in real life.

But I'll forgive him cuz he's hot.

"Uggggghhhh where's Kakashi-sensei?! It's been three hours!" Naruto whined, banging his head into the tree I was leaning on. I scoffed, finishing off the apple and tossing it over my shoulder.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. "Isn't that bad for the environment?"

"Pft, fruit is biodegradable. It's fine." I said lazily, standing up from my spot. "So anyways, let's make a plan for Kaka-chan."

"'Kaka-chan'?"

"Kakashi-sensei. Kaka-chan." I said, smiling.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes more before mumbling something along the lines of, 'He's too old for you'.

I grinned, draping my arms over Sasuke and patting his head. "It's alright dearest Sasu-chan~ Jealousy is not a good look for you."

Sasuke's cheeks exploded with red, his eyes widening. "I-I'm not jealous!"

Naruto snickered, throwing his arms around my waist. "Teme is jealous! Teme is jealous!" He sang. Sasuke's eyes snapped towards the blonde. "I AM NOT!"

Naruto laughed with glee, skipping around the tree in circles whilst Sasuke chased him. I chuckled, watching them go around and around the tree.

"Oh? Did I miss something?"

I grinned up towards our sensei, a small smirk playing on my lips. "Sasuke is jelly that I'm fawning over your sexiness and not his."

Sasuke screeched to a stop, pointing at me with his cheeks bright red. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

The silver-haired ninja sighed. "Can't you guys just be normal for one second?"

I scoffed. "You wound me!" Placing a hand over my heart, I dramatically acted hurt.

"Anyways… let's get started." Kakashi said, holding up two silver bells. "We'll be doing a survival exercise. You must get these bells from me by noon or else you fail and get no lunch." He said lazily.

I smirked, hearing Naruto and Sasuke's stomach rumble. "So that's why he told us…" "... not to eat…"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Your time starts…"

"NOW!"

I leapt forwards, running towards Kakashi while my teammates rushed away. I grinned, jumping into the air and diving towards his side. Of course, he easily dodged, but that wasn't what I was going for.

He flew to the right, where I strategically placed a ninja wire trap. Slowly, his eyes widened as he realized what I had done.

The entire right side of the training ground blew up in chunks of fiery dirt. I laughed with glee, pushing chakra into my feet to gain a burst of speed. Kakashi ducked, letting me rush past the side with the bells, but I wasn't aiming for the bells. I grabbed what I needed and rushed off into the bushes, diving headfirst into the forest.

 **xXx**

Kakashi stood in the middle of the training grounds, shocked at the sight of Kaida not attacking him. He had to admit, setting up that trap before hand was clever. He didn't expect someone as young as her to think through that.

But he noticed that she wasn't going for the bells. She dove right past him without even glancing at the bells.

He pushed thoughts about her out of his mind when Naruto appeared from his hiding spot.

"ALRIGHT, PEDO-SENSEI! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH!" The blonde yelled.

Kakashi sighed. Now he had to deal with this idiot.

 **oOo**

Sasuke watched from his place in the bushes as Naruto attempted to hit Kakashi. He cringed, watching as Naruto got stabbed in the butt by Kakashi's fingers. He soared in the air before flying into the water.

"PFT."

Sasuke swirled around to see Kaida next to him, trying to contain her laughter and failing miserably.

"K-Kaida-chan? How did you find me?" He whispered.

Kaida shrugged. "Intuition. Come with me, I have a plan on how to get the bells."

Sasuke nodded, following the white haired girl through the bushes.

"So, this test is all about teamwork. Kinda obvious," She stated, "So once Naruto is done, we'll need to work as a team to get the bells. I have an idea, but we'll need Naruto in order t-"

She stopped short, a thoughtful look crossing her face. Kaida bit her lip. She only did that when she was nervous.

"Kaida-chan? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nevermind. I'll have to think of another plan. Might as well go with plan b…"

Sasuke watched as Kaida took out their sensei's issue of Icha Icha Paradise volume 2. The bright orange cover made Sasuke scowl.

Kaida only grinned. "You and Naruto distract him and eventually contain him with ninja wire, I'll threaten to burn his precious little book."

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Sometimes, I question your sanity."

"What sanity?"

"My point exactly."

 **xXx**

I am an idiot. A complete. Utter. Idiot.

Because of my actions, Naruto passed the exam first try. He never had that dilemma with Mizuki whats-his-face. He never learned the shadow clone jutsu. He never learned about Iruka's past.

God, I'm an idiot.

What do I do about that?! What CAN I do about that?

I kinda wanted to just hit myself.

Once I explained the plan to Sasuke, I awaited Naruto to be trapped by the rope Kakashi placed with a bell in the middle. Eventually, he did.

I snorted, watching as Naruto dangled by his ankles. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, lecturing Naruto about how stupid he was. I resisted the urge to just laugh at Naruto's problem.

Once Kakashi left, I threw a kunai at the rope, setting Naruto free.

Well, ish.

He fell onto the ground face first, making me snort my laughter.

"W-wha? HEY! Thanks Onee-chan!" He said. I grinned. "No problemo. Come on Naruto, I have a plan to get the bells."

 **xXx**

"GO GO POWER RANGERS! DUNUNUNUNUNU!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto and Kaida appeared above him. The white haired girl laughed maniacally in the air as she tossed exploding kunai at him.

Kakashi easily dodged. Sasuke jumped back, making his hand signs and blowing a giant fireball towards him. Naruto summoned a giant shuriken, spinning in the air and throwing it towards him.

Kakashi's eyes widened. They were working together to attack him?! All at once?!

He quickly made hand signs, disappearing into the ground.

Kaida landed on her feet first, pouting at the small lump of dirt where Kakashi was. "Awwwww! We missed!"

Kakashi began to move in the ground, heading towards Kaida's feet to pull her in. He grabbed her ankle, making her gasp as he pulled her down into the ground.

Kakashi popped out, looking at the white haired girl who was currently buried alive.

But before any of them could do anything, the girl puffed into smoke.

"A clone?" Kakashi said, turning around. But it was too late.

Kaida leapt over him and landed next to Naruto. She held a very familiar looking orange book in her hand.

"Now Sasuke!"

She tossed it into the air and right in front of Kakashi's eyes, Sasuke made the handsigns and blew a ball of fire around the orange book.

Kakashi gasped, his hand holding his head as he let out a girlish scream.

" _MY PORN!"_

Naruto rushed forwards, taking advantage of a distracted, shocked Kakashi. He grabbed the bells before running in a circle back to the others.

"WOOO! WE BEAT YOU!"

I high-fived Naruto and Sasuke, grinning at my accomplishment. Kakashi was still horror-stricken, his skin turning white as a ghost.

"HAHAH! Let's go eat. I'm starving!" Naruto said, walking towards the village with Sasuke following behind.

I stayed behind, smiling at Kakashi and walking in front of him. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Ne Kaka-chan, I have a copy." I said, taking out the real Icha Icha book.

Immediately, Kakashi returned to his 'Cool' exterior look, taking the book from my hand and clearing his throat. "Ehem. Good job. Tell the others that we'll have our first mission tomorrow."

I smiled and skipped off towards the closest ramen shop, knowing that was where Naruto was.

 **oOo**

"Congratulations!" Mikoto squealed, rushing up to the three of us and embracing all of us.

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke whined, his cheeks burning bright pink. I snickered as Naruto laughed at Sasuke's discomfort.

Mikoto frowned at her son. "So mean to the woman who birthed you. Kaida-chan and Naruto-kun like my hugs, and I didn't birth them!"

I giggled girlishly, embracing the Uchiha woman in a tight hug. "Of course! You are the best hugger I know."

Mikoto grinned proudly. "Of course I am!"

Sasuke humphed, but brightened considerably when he saw his father. "Otou-san, we all passed our first go." He bragged.

His father gave him a small smile. "As expected of an Uchiha."

"As a celebration, we'll be having tempura tonight for dinner." Mikoto cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I cheered, jumping up and down with my hands clapping together at a rapid pace.

"Go tell Itachi-kun to come down, ne Kaida-chan? He's in his room."

I nodded, skipping up the stairs towards the elder Uchiha's was all the way down the west corridor on the left.

I knocked twice before slamming the door open without waiting for him to reply. "Ita-chan!~ We're having tempura f-"

I stopped.

Froze.

And gawked.

Itachi, who had just come out of the shower, had a towel around his waist to cover his lower half, but nothing to cover his upper half. His rock solid six pack made my eyes widen considerably. His shocked expression on his pale face, with wet hair dripping over his body.

Oh _GOD._

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" I stuttered, unable to form any words.

He looked at me, a cocky smirk coming to his face as he opened his mouth to say something.

But I slammed the door shut and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. "GOMENASAI!"

I rushed into the living room, tackling Naruto to the ground and hugging his torso. I needed a cute, cuddly Naruto to help me out of my shock.

"O-onee-chan?!"

I just held on tighter, hiding my face from the others in order to keep my sanity.

"Kaida-chan? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked above me. He narrowed his eyes. "Dobe, what did you do?"

Naruto struggled against my hold. "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!"

With a burst of strength, I sat up and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"NEVER grow abs."

"Eh?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You heard me. You're too young and too innocent to grow a hot body. No abs until you're eighteen!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes right back. "You can't just… DECIDE something like that! Besides, I already have abs!"

"LIAR! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE!"

"What? Wait- KAIDA?! STOP STRIPPING ME!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE!"

"RAPE, RAPE!"

"OI IT'S NOT RAPE IF WE'RE BOTH UNDERAGE!"

"RAPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE!"

 **oOXOo**

 _ **Chapter End.**_

 _ **An:**_ _IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I WAS BUSY WITH EXAMS AND RELATIONSHIP STUFF AND ARRGGGHHHHHH_

 _It'll get better eventually._

 _Review a :D if you enjoy Kakashi's porn_

 _I know I do._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. (or maybe I do and I'm bullshitting my way through life)_

 _Jk._

 _REVIEW_


	19. Chapter 19 - CHRISTMAS OMAKES

**oOXOo**

" _ **One day, a little boy wrote to Santa Clause, "Please send me a sister." Santa Clause wrote him back, "Ok, send me your mother."**_

" _ **If your left leg was thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I come visit you between the holidays?"**_

 **oOXOo**

 **CHRISTMAS OMAKE**

"We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy ne-"

"I don't FUCKING think so mothafuckas! GET OFF MY LAWN!"

A white haired girl's head peeked out of a two story building. The carollers at the front door didn't even know what hit them.

After the girl finished her little scream session, heavy objects began flying out the window. The jolly singers began to scream and scatter about as the girl laughed maniacally.

"BWAHAHAHA AND DON'T COME BACK!"

The girl's name was Kaida. And she hated Christmas.

"Oi narrator! I don't hate Christmas! I hate Christmas music, people asking for shit, Santa Claus, and having relatives bitch at you to get them presents they aren't going to use."

Ah… sorry.

"Damn straight. Now continue."

Ehem. Anyways. Her name is Kaida Kuroba.

Kaida lived with Naruto Uzumaki. An ambitious boy who considered her as an older sister.

Naruto peeked his head around the corner, a questioning look on his face. "Onee-chan? Why did you scare those people away?"

Kaida looked over to the blonde boy. His wide blue eyes stared into hers. She sighed. "They're annoying. I hate listening to the same damn songs every single year. I hate having random strangers come up to your door and sing their lungs away when you're trying to have some peace and quiet and they don't leave until you give them food!" She growled.

Naruto shrunk back, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh… Uhm…"

Kaida just rubbed her temples. "Forget it. Come on, we're going to the market." She said, grabbing her red scarf and tying it around her neck. She began heading downstairs as Naruto scrambled to follow her. "W-wait! Onee-chan, wait for me!"

She smirked, turning around as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well, hurry up then."

 **oOo**

Now across the large village of Konoha, there lived the Uchiha siblings. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were close friends of Kaida and Naruto. And today was the day Sasuke decided to reveal his feelings for Kaida.

"Hey nii-chan, I'm going out." Sasuke said whilst passing Itachi, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. Itachi peeked up from his book. "Hn."

Sasuke walked out of the room and out the door, saying nothing else.

Itachi sighed. He knew his brother's intentions.

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't have a chance with someone like Kaida. She treated most of them as her siblings. She loved them all as siblings. At least, that's what she told him.

But Itachi envied his brother's bravery and determination. It was what made him an Uchiha.

Sasuke would do whatever he could to gain Kaida's affections.

Itachi would not. For it was not in his character to mindlessly chase after a girl.

But she wasn't just a girl. She was Kaida.

Itachi let out a sigh before shutting his book, placing it down next to him. How troublesome.

 **oOo**

"God I hate people."

Naruto held onto the fuming white girl's arm whilst they marched through the holiday, festively decorated market.

Why was she so angry?

At this point in time, Kaida stopped and glared heatedly at the narrator. "You KNOW why! Stupid narrator! Why did you even need to make a Christmas special?! You're not even part of a religion!"

Humph. I wanted to be a bit festive! It's almost Christmas and I thought, why not?

"But is there REALLY a point for all of this?!"

Yes. Yes there is. And because you're being a bitch about things. Take this! Super narrator powers activate!

ZAP

"FUCK. FUCK YOU!"

As I was saying. Kaida was dressed in a bright, warm, sparkly Christmas outfit. A feminine Santa costume fit around her short body nicely, wrapping around her curves. She wore a red Santa hat and black leather boots.

Kaida attempted to take this beautiful outfit off, only to realize the narrator wouldn't let her.

"FUCK YOU!"

The narrator is very amused at Kaida's struggle and thinks Kaida should just give up.

Kaida narrowed her eyes at the sky. "I hate you."

I know.

Eventually, Kaida did give up and returned on her way to the market with Naruto beside her.

"I kinda like that outfit, Onee-chan." He commented, making Kaida send a deadly glare towards his direction. Naruto whimpered and shrunk back.

Kaida just let out an exasperated sigh before taking Naruto's hand. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She pulled Naruto through the crowded market, buying the needed goods before rushing out of that area. By then, only half an hour had passed by.

"Onee-chan, why do you hate Christmas?" Naruto asked as they walked back towards their apartment.

Kaida turned, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't hate Christmas, I just dislike things about it. I think it's nice to give gifts and stuff, but I don't like the feeling of selfishness that comes with it. I don't like the music either. The same damn songs over and over again…" She shivered at the thought.

Naruto laughed and patted Kaida on the back. "The music can be a bit annoying."

Naruto's eyes flashed up when they got closer to their apartment building. "Speaking of annoying…" He muttered.

Sasuke stood at their door, a small wrapped box with a bright red ribbon tied around it in his hand. He looked nervous, fidgeting in his spot.

"Sasu-kun?" Kaida called out, smiling at the shivering boy. He was wearing his usual clothes with a black scarf and the Uchiha symbol stitched into the end.

Sasuke turned, a slow blush creeping up to his cheeks when he saw what Kaida was wearing. "K-Kaida-chan! I wanted to… give you this!" He stuttered, holding out the small box. Kaida blinked, accepting the box and smiling softly.

The silver bracelet Sasuke gave her for her birthday dangled on her pale wrist.

"Arigato Sasu-kun! Would you like to come in for hot chocolate?" She asked, slipping by him to open the door.

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged, returning to his usual cool, Uchiha demeanor. "I have nothing else to do."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Teme."

"Dobe." Was Sasuke's immediate reply.

Kaida rolled her eyes, taking the bags of groceries in her hand to the kitchen. She looked down at the box Sasuke gave her. Should she open it now?

Ah what the hell?

She opened the box and gasped lightly. Her blue eyes trailed over the beautiful craftsmanship of Sasuke's gift. A small, silver necklace was laid in a velvet, black box. A single charm was on it, shaped to look like a heart. It looked expensive.

Kaida smiled softly before shutting the box. She turned, walking straight up to Sasuke before wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed the cheek closest to her. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. It's beautiful."

Sasuke's cheeks burned crimson as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not a problem…"

"Sit down boys, I'll make some of my world famous hot chocolate." She instructed, returning back to the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled towards each other.

 **oOo**

 **Omake 2**

Kaida stared at Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, staring back at Kaida.

"What are you doing?"

Kaida grinned, poking his cheek.

"What are you-"

"Shhh just let it happen…."

Itachi sighed. "You only say something like that when you're about to do something extremely inappropriate, so I'm going to leave…"

Kaida frowned, poking Itachi in the side.

Itachi's body shot up like lightning. He quickly turned around, his sharingan blazing to life.

Kaida muffled a laugh, her hands coming up to stop herself from honking like a goose.

Unfortunately, Itachi bumped into his bookshelf and down came a single, bright orange book that looked strangely familiar.

Kaida picked it up, her eyes widening as she scanned the cover. Itachi's eyes widened as well as he quickly snatched the book out of her hand.

"You… that's…. YOU-" Kaida said, realizing what book it was.

"Tell ANYONE and you're dead." Itachi said, seriously.

Kaida pouted, giggles still slipping out of her mouth. She leaned up and pat Itachi on the head. "Does this mean I have blackmail now?"

"No. This means I have more reason to kill you."

"But you won't because you looooovvvvvveeeee me." Kaida sang.

Itachi let out a sigh.

"I'm going to tell Tora. Or maybe Nakumaru."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

 **oOo**

"More dango, slave!"

Itachi walked over to her table, placing a plate of Dango in front of her. Kaida smirked, taking a bite. Naruto grimaced at the unidentified look on Itachi's face.

"Uhm… Onee-chan… How long does he have to do this?"

"However long I want."

"Poor Itachi…"

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **AN:** _Just cute stuff for the Christmas season. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Etc._

 _Hope you liked these short, cutesy one-shots. I'll be back to writing the story ASAP._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN A NICE PAIR OF SLIPPERS NOW THOUGH!_

 _All the fluff for Christmas!_

 _REVIEWS ARE GREAT!_


	20. Chapter 20 - The Perverted Dragon

**oOXOo**

" _ **Lost in your mind, I wanna know. Am I losing my mind? Never let me go." -Alan Walker (Alone)**_

 **oOXOo**

" _Target on the move."_

" _Sasuke, reporting in position A."_

" _DATTEBAYO! I'm in position B!"_

" _Uhm guys. I kinda found the target."_

" _EH?!"_

I laughed nervously, staring up at the cat in the large tree above me. It was bright orange with a red ribbon tied behind it's ears. It's green eyes stared down into mine. It tilted its head curiously.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"How'd ya find her so quickly, Onee-chan?" Naruto asked, running over to the tree and using his heels to screech to a stop.

I shrugged. "I just… looked up. And there she was."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright… I'll get her down." He said, hands in his pockets. But Naruto grinned towards him. "Nah, sensei, I'll get her down!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto turned, reaching for a branch and grabbing onto it. Only to have it break and him land on his ass.

I snorted a laugh, watching as he struggled to get back up. "Baka." Sasuke said through his very quiet laughs. Apparently, Uchiha's aren't allowed to show they have a sense of humor.

Once we beat Kakashi at his own game, Sasuke had been acting differently. Itachi said it was probably nothing, but I could tell.

Sasuke had become much more… Uchiha. Not the emo Sasuke I knew from the anime, but yet… still somewhat less emotional.

I'd have to ask him about it later. But right now…

I sighed and pushed chakra into my feet. This was something I demanded the Hokage to teach me whilst he was still my teacher. I took a step up and onto the trunk of the tree before walking on it.

I heard Naruto gasp at my walking on top of a tree trunk. "WOW ONEE-CHAN! THAT'S SO COOL!"

Tora, the cat, mewed softly on the tree branch. I climbed until I was able to sit next to him, before holding out my hand. "Awwww you're so cute." The cat sniffed my hand before looking up to me skeptically.

"Yes, I know, it smells like dango. Come on then, let's get you out of her and back to your mum." Did I just acquire a british accent?

The cat's face scrunched up as it hissed at me. Did it understand what I said?

"Yes, I know, your mother is a giant bitch who will smother you to death. But don't worry," I whispered. "I'll come steal you later on, how's that?"

Tora straightened his back. So he did know what I was saying.

Is that because of you, Kasai?

He chuckled. **Consider it… a little extra from bonding with a dragon that can understand all languages.**

I sighed and looked back down to Tora. He seemed to like my little plan.

"So how bout it, yeah? I'll come get you tonight and steal you away forever, out of that witch's reach."

Tora got to his feet, strutting over to me with his tail held high. He nuzzled against my side, making me smile softly. "Alright then. Come along, Tora."

He jumped into my arms and I made my descend.

"That was so cool, Onee-chan!" Naruto squealed. Tora mewed softly in my arms. I rubbed his head.

"Mission complete. Good work you guys." Kakashi said, turning his back. "Let's return Tora and get going."

 **oOo**

"Oh my darling Tora I've missed you!"

The demon lady said, snuggling her cat to death. I cringed at the sight of Tora's body being squished.

"Mission successful," The Hokage said, filing his papers. "I have another D-rank mission for Team 7. Weed Noble Hikigami's garden, babysit for the-" "NO NO NO!"

Naruto interrupted the Hokage, crossing his arms over his face. "I'm tired of these lame-ass missions! I want a REAL mission!"

Iruka stood up, his eyes blazing. "NARUTO! You have NO idea what you're talking about!"

But the Hokage only smiled. I winked towards him, giving him the signal. He knew. I told him about this day and what it would mean and what it would do.

I even convinced him to teach Naruto the forbidden shadow clone jutsu before the mission. He was supposed to meet with the Hokage later.

"Now, Iruka-san. I think we should give them something a bit harder… Let's see how well they can handle a C-rank mission." He said, folding his hands together. I grinned.

"Send in the client."

And in walked Tazuna.

He held a bottle of alcohol that I could smell from the other side of the room. He burped, rubbing his mustache, with a white towel around his neck.

"These… kids are going to escort me? Peh. They're just snot-nosed brats. And what's with the short one? He looks idiotic."

Naruto laughed, looking at both Sasuke and I. I was taller than him by a couple inches and Sasuke was taller than me by two inches.

Naruto turned, attempting to charge at Tazuna, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Why you-!"

Tazuna smirked, before looking at me. "And what about her? She doesn't look like a ninja at all. What, did the brothel let you out early?"

My anger spiked significantly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Tazuna as he took a menacing step forward.

Before anyone could stop me, I threw a kunai right above Tazuna's head. It embedded itself in the wall behind him, making him gasp and stare at me in shock.

I smiled innocently. "Tazuna-san," I said, rocking on the balls of my feet. "I would watch what you say whilst you're drunk, old man."

Tazuna swallowed roughly, nodding his head in understanding. I grinned, bowing in mock respect towards him. "Good. We'll see you at the gates tomorrow morning at sunrise. If you would excuse me."

I turned, hearing Naruto and Sasuke scramble to follow me.

I don't care if I'll learn to like him later. _No one_ would slut shame me.

"O-Onee-chan… That was kinda cool." Naruto said, catching up to me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was reckless. What if you had hit Tazuna? We would have been in a lot of trouble."

"Come on," I scoffed. "I knew what I was doing. I don't have THAT poor of an aim."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards me. "Remember that time when you were aiming for an apple on a tree branch and you hit a squirrel instead?"

I pouted. "I didn't mean to! And besides, I was like… eleven when that happened so you can't use it against me."

Both boys beside me rolled their eyes.

"Naruto, don't you have to go train with the Hokage?" I asked. Naruto shook his head excitedly. "Yup! I should probably go now. Are you okay on your own?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll just head back."

Naruto grinned towards me before running off in the opposite direction.

I sighed, cracking my neck and raising my arms above my head. "Hnnnngggghhh. Now I gotta figure out how to get to Tora… Where did they live again? Somewhere near the Hokage tower."

Sasuke stared at me questionably. "What are you planning now?"

I smirked over my shoulder. "I'm gonna save that poor cat from today. Obviously. You can come too."

Sasuke made a face. "Are you kidding me? Do you WANT us to get thrown in jail? It's a NOBLE woman's cat!"

"I made a promise. And besides, she doesn't treat it like a cat. More like a ragdoll. And I'm gonna save him with or without your help."

He shook his head. "First you throw a kunai at a client, now you want to rescue a cat from his owner."

I draped my arms over Sasuke. "Mhmmm, soooooo please don't tell." I said, pouting up to him.

He blushed, looking away and nodding his head slowly. "...Fine…."

I grinned. "Yay!~ Thanks Sasu-kun!"

I skipped away from him, twisting around to wave. "I'll see you tomorrow then! Ja ne!"

He waved back before beginning to walk in the direction of the Uchiha manor.

Now, it's time to get planning.

 **oOo**

It finally turned night. The stars and moon above me lit the way to the Noble's house.

I jumped onto the roof, hidden by the darkness around me. The house was a large, traditional Japanese mansion, shaped like a square with a courtyard in the middle. I listened, hearing footsteps from beneath me and voices.

"Come on Tora-chan! I missed you my sweet wittle kitty!"

It was her. That… god awful voice of hers made it easy to tell. I narrowed my eyes, hearing Tora's screeches for help.

It would be hard if she was holding him 24/7… I'd have to be sneaky about it.

I slipped down from the roof into the courtyard, hiding in some bushes. She walked by me, with big, black, tied up hair and a long, beautiful silk kimono around her large body. In her arms, Tora struggled relentlessly.

"Stop struggling! It's dinner time my wittle huggly bear." She said using a baby voice. I cringed, slipping underneath the floorboards. That's an advantage of a traditional house.

As I snuck underneath the floorboards with the Noble woman, a thought came to me. Where were the guards? Did they even have any guards?

She stopped and went into a room. The bedroom, presumably. I snuck beneath her, waiting for her to put Tora down.

"You stay _right there_ Kitty, I'll get you some food."

She placed Tora into a cage in the corner of the room before turning her back on him. I sighed, waiting for her to walk out.

Once she was a good distance away, I removed one of the floorboards and jumped out. Tora's eyes lit up when he saw me.

I grinned, putting a finger to my lips to tell him to stay quiet.

"Tora-chan! I have your favorite!"

I inwardly cursed. Despite her large appearance, she was fast. She was about to round the corner and see me….

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Her footsteps stopped. "Who could that be?" I heard her say. She turned, walking away from the room we were in.

"Uchiha-san?" I heard her say in surprise.

I inwardly sighed. Thank you Sasuke!

I opened the cage, taking Tora in my arms before slipping into the floor again and putting the floorboards back.

Tora nuzzled my chest affectionately. I smiled and nuzzled him back.

"Let's go." I whispered, sneaking under the floorboards again. I slipped back into the bush and body flickered to the roof. I jumped from roof to roof towards the apartment.

Mission accomplished.

 **oOo**

The cat mewed happily, nuzzling against my side. He purred as I pet his soft head.

The ribbon was gone, now replaced with a brand new collar I had gotten earlier. I changed his name to Pura. Short for Tempura. And so the Noble lady wouldn't recognize him.

He didn't mind. He enjoyed getting that ridiculous ribbon off anyways.

"Naruto should be home soon, the blonde kid. He's loud, but much more manageable." I commented. Pura seemed to nod his head in understanding. I smiled and scratched his ears.

"It's funny how you can understand me. Can't believe I can barely speak to animals. Kasai should have mentioned this earlier."

 **Should I have?**

Yes. Communication with animals is cool. I would like to have known it a bit earlier.

 **Gomenasai, Kaida-chan… Is there anything I can do to… have you forgive me?**

A shiver ran down my spine and towards my legs. I scoffed and slapped my own leg.

Pervert. You're incredibly perverted for a dragon.

 **I can't help it.** He chuckled. **I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you…**

You dirteh.

 **Hm..**

Hey Kasai, aren't you a dragon? Why would you be… attracted to a human? I wouldn't think our genetics matched.

 **Are you implying that you are considering mating with me?**

No, pervert. I'm just curious.

 **Of course,** He breathed. **Dragons and humans cannot… procreate. Although, because I am a spirit of my old self, I can take whatever form I want to. Including human. Would you like to see?**

I am able to see you as a spirit?

 **Of course.**

Go for it.

I felt a hot sensation run through my body. In an instant, a shadowy figure appeared in front of me.

It was a faint outline of a man, but slowly become much more distinct. He had short, messy white hair like I did. His narrow eyes were colored like fire with yellow slits in the middle. His jawline was sharp and his skin was pale. He smiled towards me, showing off his sharp teeth.

He wore no shirt, and his body showed distinct muscular features. He did have a six pack, which I thoroughly enjoyed.

I whistled with praise. "Dayumn boy."

He chuckled, stepping towards me like he was a physical being. He reached forwards, tilting my chin up to see him eye to eye. He was taller than me. Damnit.

" **Does my appearance… satisfy you? I can feel your heartbeat quicken, Kai-da-chan."** With each syllable rolling off his tongue, I could feel that hot sensation again. What _was_ this feeling? Longing? I knew I had no romantic feelings for Kasai. But seeing him in such a state…

Lust. I knew this feeling from my previous life. This was lust. Was I really craving a spirit right now? I was only fifteen for god's sake but…

I forgot I had the mind of someone much older.

And the figure in front of me was so... Captivating.

"Kasai…" I breathed out. He smirked, letting go and backing away. I resisted the urge to reach out.

Why was I being affected so much because of him? Was I so shallow to crave someone's appearance like this?

" **I can hear your thoughts, by the way."** He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Thank god he wore pants.

I blushed brightly and stuck my tongue out towards him. "Shut up. I can't help it."

Kasai only smirked, arrogantly. He reached out and slid a hand around my waist, pulling me towards him.

I gaped. "Y-You're physical?!"

He shook his head. " **Only with you, of course. While I'm in this state, I can only interact with you. You can only feel me… Which has its' perks."**

"You're such a pervert." But I wasn't complaining.

He chuckled and leaned forwards, barely pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth before pulling away. My face was so red right now.

He leaned forwards, whispering in my ear, " **The nine-tails approaches… we can continue this later…"** He said before fading into the night.

I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm it's racing speed.

What was that?

Naruto burst through the door, covered in dirt and grime. "GUESS WHO LEARNED A NEW JUTSU?!"

I turned, trying to make my blush disappear. "A-ah? Tell me about it, Naruto-kun."

As Naruto began to ramble about his adventures with the Hokage, I could hear Kasai's distinct chuckling in the back of my mind.

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **AN:** _I put this scene in here for a reason. The rating of this story may change very soon…_

 _Why is Kasai like this? Because I thought his character should be. The other dragon spirits will have their own distinct personalities as well, but I like Kasai's character. He's different._

 _Sorry if you don't like it._

 _ **THIS IS NOT THE PAIRING. I still haven't decided yet. But I think there's gonna be some stuff between Kaida and Kasai for the sake of the plot. If you want, I can put out a one-shot if ya know what I mean ;)**_

 _Anyways. Hope you liked it. I'll work hard on the next one._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

 _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	21. Chapter 21 - The C-rank Mission

**oOXOo**

" _ **Oh ye of so little faith, don't doubt it. Victory is in my veins, I know it." - State of Mine (Rise)**_

 **oOXOo**

I let out small cough, covering my mouth with my fist.

"He's late again." Sasuke commented, leaning against the Konohagakure gates. The sun beamed over Team 7, the clouds rolling past the clear, blue sky.

It wasn't strange to have days like this in Konoha.

But they were strange for Suna.

I kinda missed Suna. Definitely missed Gaara.

Was I going mad? I kind of sounded like the Doctor from Doctor Who. (Definitely not copyright)

I love Doctor Who. Love going mad as well. It's quite fun. Maybe I was going mad. Oh god, I'm rambling. RIGHT! BACK TO NARUTO.

"Hey gang, sorry I was late. I saw a black cat walking by and had to take a detour." Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled, pointing at Kakashi with two, deathly glares on their faces. I chuckled, my hands in my hoodie pocket whilst I stood in the middle of the dirt road. Everything I needed was packed into a small, black backpack. Maybe it was bigger on the inside?

Ahahaha them references.

Naruto grinned towards me, taking my hand and pulling me away from Konoha. "Come on, Onee-chan! Let's get going! Dattebayo!"

I smiled, squeezing Naruto's hand. "Yeah… Let's go."

 **oOo**

"Dayumn that is a fine ass puddle." I whistled, my eyes following it as we passed by.

"Only you would say that, Kaida-chan." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tazuna chuckled. "Ahhhh You are a strange one, Kaida." He commented.

I groaned. "AGAIN?! I swear, if I had a dollar for everytime someone said that to me, I'd be a millionaire."

"What's a dollar?" Naruto asked. Shit. Gotta stop making United States referances.

"Er… don't worry about it." I said with a shrug.

Suddenly, two figures sprung from nowhere. They released spiked chains, surrounding all of us and wrapping around Kakashi. All of our eyes widened, except for mine. I had been expecting this.

"One little piggy." They said huskily at the same time. They pulled their chains, cutting Kakashi into bloody pieces. Naruto and Sasuke gasped, standing in front of Tazuna.

"Sasuke, Naruto, guard Tazuna!"

Naruto shook his head, making a handsign that was very familiar to me. "No way! I'm gonna test out my new jutsu on these suckas!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, watching as five shadow clones of Naruto appeared. The two mist ninja brothers attacked, running towards the Naruto's and paying no mind to Tazuna, Sasuke, or I. I smirked. This was an opportunity.

The Naruto's began to poof away one by one. The chains the brothers had wrapped around their necks and dispersed them before Naruto could do anything.

Before they were able to reach him, I leapt into the air using chakra focused on the bottom of my feet. Taking out a kunai, I slipt in between them and twisted my body in the air. The kunai blade sliced their throats open before either could do anything else.

Both of their necks let out gushes of blood before they fell to the ground, dead.

I wiped the blood off of my cheek and pocketed the kunai.

"O-Onee-chan…" Naruto whimpered, staring with eyes filled with horror at the two bodies. I frowned. "I know it's scary, Naruto, but we're ninjas. You will have to get used to this eventually."

I turned to face a shocked Tazuna and Sasuke. "As will you, Sasuke."

"Damn… I didn't know you were such a tough little girl." Tazuna commented, trying to lighten up the mood. I gave him a small smile. "Appearances aren't everything."

"Kakashi," I called out, my voice clear. "Come out. I have the information I need."

A rustle in the bushes beside us made the three males go tense. Kakashi stepped out, taking the leaves out of his hair. He cleared his throat.

"Ah… excellent work Kaida, Naruto."

I noticed he did not say Sasuke's name.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto stuttered. He looked over to where Kakashi's 'corpse' was. Only piles of sticks and logs remained.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi said dryly, with a fake smile behind his mask. "I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?"

 **xXx**

Sasuke felt useless.

During that fight with the two ninjas, he did nothing but stand to the side and watch. He didn't even get into a defensive position.

But Kaida and Naruto did. Naruto was able to distract the two while Kaida delivered the final blow. She didn't even flinch.

Sasuke thought he knew Kaida. Sweet, sarcastic, beautiful Kaida.

But she was able to murder someone without even _flinching._

Sasuke scowled to himself. This was Kaida. He was seriously not about to be scared of _her._

He wasn't scared of her.

Just… shocked.

 **xXx**

I'll save you the details of the boat ride.

Basically, Kakashi interrogated Tazuna, who admitted the truth about Gato and we all agreed to stay. Naruto wasn't injured, so it was one less thing to worry about.

Sasuke wouldn't look at me. And when he did, it was just for a second before he realized I had seen him. It hurt, to be stared at with such fear. I would need to talk to him later.

 _ **Give the boy time. He is young. He had not seen blood before today.**_

Kasai? Nice to hear you again after last night.

He chuckled, sending shivers down my back. Naruto stared at me, curiously.

"Onee-chan? What's wrong?"

I smiled nervously. "A-ahaha… nothing. Just got cold."

Damn you. Perverted, cheeky dragon.

 _ **Ah, but only with you. Now pay attention, I sensed a fairly large chakra signature earlier. I assume this is Zabuza?**_

Mmm I'm too lazy to fight though.

Kasai let out a disapproving hum.

 _ **What do you plan to do about Zabuza and Haku? Kill them?**_

No. I want them to survive. I was thinking about talking to them, but this is where Sasuke gains his Sharingan. Should I intervene now or later?

 _ **I would intervene later. You should stop Kakashi from using the chidori and save Naruto and Sasuke during their fight with Haku.**_

That sounds difficult. Care to stay up with me tonight to think of a plan?

 _ **Of course.**_

Cools.

 _ **Focus, Kaida. Zabuza is about to appear.**_

I snapped out of my conversation with Kasai, my eyes travelling to a small, white rabbit hopping in the middle of the road. Unlike in the anime, Naruto did not throw a kunai to startle it. It simply hopped into the middle of the road.

I squatted down, holding my hand out towards it. It sniffed my hand, tilting its head.

"A bunny?" Naruto spoke behind me, confused.

"A snow hare." I said, petting its head.

"Everyone, duck!" I yelled, twisting around to see everyone hit the deck.

A sword spun at a rapid pace across the air where we stood before hitting the tree trunk across the way. Zabuza appeared, standing on his sword with no shirt and loose, white pants.

I whistled, standing up with the rabbit in my hand. It nuzzled into my chest affectionately.

"Damn sir. You have a nice body." I said, looking him up and down as if I was interested.

Kakashi sighed, hitting the back of my head. "Behave."

I scowled. "You're not the boss of me! Besides, you already declined my offer to become my personal boy toy, I can ask other people." I said, sticking my tongue out childishly.

Zabuza snorted, staring impassively down towards me. "You're strange, girl. Do you know who I am?"

I grinned, ignoring the fact that he called me strange. "I do indeed. Zabuza Momochi. Swordsman and such. Yadda yadda. You have a bingo book, do you not?"

Zabuza smirked under his mask. "Hn. You seem to be decently informed."

I shrugged. "It's a gift. Kakashi, I'll leave this to you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at my careless personality. He stepped forwards and their fight began.

A quick summary since I'm bored. He revealed his Sharingan, fought Zabuza and mimicked his stuff before getting caught in Zabuza's water prison.

"Run! Get away while you still can!" Kakashi yelled at us.

I smirked, taking Naruto's hand and squeezing it. "Nice try, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called back, a wide grin on his face. This time, Zabuza didn't threaten them with death like in the anime. Naruto was more confident. Was Naruto different now? Though he still had his personality, it seemed duller than in the anime. Like… something was missing.

I turned towards Sasuke. It was the same with Sasuke. It seemed like he was himself, but duller. And less emo. But… weird.

I don't know what to make of it at the moment.

Naruto frowned when Kakashi began to yell at us again. He charged towards Clone Zabuza, making me cringe when Clone Zabuza grabbed him by the neck. Sasuke flinched besides me.

I twisted around. "Sasuke! Don't just stand there! Your teammate is in danger. We have to help him!"

Sasuke froze, slowly turning to me. His eyes were wide with fear.

This was wrong. He was wrong. He was supposed to be stubborn and idiotically brave. He was supposed to be a fighter.

What have I done?

I turned again, pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of my head before charging myself, using chakra to give myself a boost of speed.

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled, dodging Zabuza's oncoming attack and kicking his hand. He scowled, letting go of Naruto and dodging the high kick I aimed at his head.

He jumped back, drawing Kubikiribōchō. "You annoy me, brat. I'll end you quickly." He snarled, making a handsign. Mist began to surround us, making me shiver.

I began to make my own handsigns, taking a deep breath before blowing out a huge ball of fire. It rushed through the mist, clearing the air just long enough for me to catch a glimpse of the real Zabuza, holding Kakashi hostage.

I smirked, running towards the real Zabuza. "NARUTO! SASUKE!" I yelled, notifying them to distract the clone.

Naruto nodded, turning towards Sasuke who seemed to snap out of his day dream. They both attacked the clone at the same time.

I ran towards Zabuza, jumping into the air with a burst of chakra before twisting my body to the left. I sent a barrage of kunai towards him, making his eyes widen. He took out a kunai, deflecting all of them.

Whilst he was distracted, I managed to land behind him, thrusting my arm out to cut through his with another kunai.

He scowled, removing his hand from the water and twirling around. He raised a hand, punching me in the gut. Spirals of pain shot through my body as I gagged, coughing as the wind was knocked out of me. My body flew back, ramming into a tree not so far from us.

Zabuza took a menacing step forwards. "You-"

Kakashi stopped him, a kunai to his throat. "Not so fast."

Again, more details. They fought, Kakashi mimicked his jutsus, Zabuza got freaked the fuck out.

When the water dragons collided, I had to protect Tazuna again.

I created a quick water barrier, letting the other kind of water rush around us. My ribs hurt like hell though. Zabuza truly had a rough punch.

When Kakashi finally got him, Zabuza was more beaten up than he was in the anime. He looked bruised, with a broken arm or dislocated shoulder. I couldn't tell from the angle I was standing at.

"Game over." Kakashi said, making me squeal in a fangirlish whim.

Suddenly, two long needles flew out of nowhere and into Zabuza's neck. I snickered, watching as Haku made his appearance.

Naruto gaped. "H-HEY! YOU-" "Calm down, Naruto, he's a hunter ninja." Kakashi said.

"Hunter ninja?" Sasuke questioned. It was the first time I heard him speak all day.

"Hunter ninja's are like… the corpse collectors of the ninja world. They take care of the body to preserve the dead ninja's secrets." I explained, patting both Naruto and Sasuke on the head. I then winced, lowering my hands to hold my stomach.

It was Sasuke who caught me.

"O-Onee-chan?! What's wrong?!" Naruto panicked. I grimaced. "I might have broken a rib from Zabuza's hit. Nothing major. I'll look at it when we get home…"

Sasuke frowned down towards me, but I smiled. "I'll be fine."

Kasai made a noise of disapproval.

"O-Oh…"

I looked towards Kakashi, seeing his figure falter.

"Naruto, catch him." I instructed, making Naruto stare at me questionably. Then, Kakashi fainted.

"K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Then, I fainted.

"K-K-KAIDA-CHAN?!"

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **AN:** _I'm so sorry it took so long. School just started up and I've been overrun with homework! But I'll be back to writing ASAP._

 _GOOD NEWS! THE ONE SHOT IS OUT! Go check it out if you want. Kasai and Kaida of course. It's not canon to the story, just a little side one shot._

 _Updates are getting harder to do. I have to keep my grades up in order to pass the semester, but I'll try as hard as I can!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (Shocking, isn't it?)_

 _REVIEW!_


	22. Chapter 22 - The Part of The Truth

**oOXOo**

" _ **And another bites the dust. Oh why can I not conquer love?" - Elastic Heart (Sia)**_

 **oOXOo**

" _ **Do you remember this?"**_ _A voice came from behind me. I turned, staring at the muscular form of Kasai with blank eyes._

" _I don't." Was my answer._

 _A scene played out in front of me. Fire, burning a village down and a beautiful white-scaled dragon roared over the place. It's eyes were closed, but snapped open to meet my gaze. Green… emerald green… Why was I so afraid to move?_

" _ **It's just a vision, Kaida, you will not be harmed."**_ _Kasai reassured me. I swallowed roughly, but turned slowly to face him._

" _..W-What… is this?" I whispered._

 _Kasai frowned, looking towards the village with those distant eyes of his._

" _ **Seikatsu destroyed everyone who opposed him. Mankind and dragon alike. This was the point where he needed to be destroyed. We had not yet bonded with the humans yet."**_

 _Another scene faded into my view, the village disappeared from my sight._

 _This time, all of the dragons were present except for the green eyed one. Each dragon was a different color, with different color eyes, and different forms._

 _A white-ish blue dragon, with a long, dark blue mane and sky blue eyes with black around the edges. It had no pupils, and seemed to have an eerie atmosphere around it. It was the longest out of the group, probably around sixty yards long._

 _Next to it was a white-ish brown one with no mane and two golden horns on its head. It had dark brown eyes, with a black line in the middle of both of them. He was the shortest out of the group._

 _Then came the dragon I knew to be Kasai. He was white-ish red with those crimson eyes of his burning like fire. His mane was white, like his hair, and two, long, whispy things came from his snout._

 _A dragon of pure white was next to him, with no mane and a more, cloudlike form._

 _Then was a dragon that looked to be made of lightning. It sparked, its form always wavering. Its eyes were bright yellow and sparked as well, like they were made of lightning too._

 _Finally, there was a dragon made of black smoke, with a whispy black mane and pitch black eyes. Around it was an atmosphere of death that made me shiver._

 _[- This has to stop. Seikatsu has taken this too far by bringing it to the human world. -] The blue one spoke. It's voice was calm, soothing, feminine._

 _/-Indeed, but he is the one that controls life. He can use most of our abilities, except for Shi's.-/ Another one spoke, the brown one. He seemed huskier than Kasai, yet calming like the blue one._

 _)-We are not powerful enough to defeat him, but we have the majority against him. Six vs. One.-( The white one spoke. He was also, very calm._

" _We should attack now, send waves of forces towards him so he has no time to recover." The dragon Kasai said, his voice more aggressive than the Kasai I know._

 _|-Foolish-| The black one scowled. I believe that one was called, Shi._

 _=I like that idea.= The lightning one sparked._

 _[- You are foolish, Raitonin.-] The blue one sighed._

 _=HEY! Mizu-chan, I don't see YOU throwing out ideas!=_

 _I smiled, the lightning one reminded me of Naruto._

 _)- We could… do the Kekkonshiki..-(_

 _All the dragons tensed at the word._

" _...It is too risky to bring the humans into a dragon war." Kasai said._

 _)-They are already in this war, Kasai. Seikatsu has made them a prominent part now.-( The white one frowned towards Kasai._

" _Tch… Kuki, you have barely been a part of this war. You barely know about the humans. I don't expect you to understand." Kasai snarled._

 _Kuki frowned. )-I meant no disrespect. I was just pointing something out.-(_

 _[-It will give us an advantage. Seikatsu would never think of humans and dragons teaming up against him. We will be able to live foreve-]_

" _At what cost?! We will be spirits! We will be like caged animals for the humans to use!" Kasai snapped._

 _|-It's settled.-| Shi interrupted. |-We have no choice-|_

 _Kasai bristled. He scowled, turned and flew off into the air from where they were._

 _The vision faded out, and I was left in a blank space with the human form of Kasai._

" _..What… was that?" I whispered._

 _Kasai's eyes never left that vision._ " _ **...That is how it all started. That was the last time all of the dragons had seen each other alive."**_

 _Finally, he looked at me._ " _ **We bonded with a human clan. I, the Kuroba clan, Mizu, the Ishitara clan, Raitonin, the Oshitawa clan, Kuki, the Shirota clan, Chikyu, the Nimawa clan, Shi, the Aoi clan. Yet… we didn't expect Seikatsu to do the same."**_

 _I took a shaky step forward, my eyes never leaving his. The usual flame seemed to be dying down._ " _ **...He killed Kuki and Chikyu in a couple days. They were the closest to him and the weakest. It was easy for him to surprise them."**_

 _My breath hitched._ " _ **We realized that he knew the clans we were assigned. We panicked and decided on bonding with only one clan instead of all of them."**_

" _Wait, does this mean you can unbond with your host?" I asked. He shook his head._

" _ **Not entirely. In order to rebond, the entire clan had to be wiped out.. Then the spirit would be free."**_

 _I felt my heart stop, my body began to shake from the degree of his words._

 _He looked at me, guilt etched in his features._ " _ **...It had to be done. We decided on the Kuroba clan to be the one to carry the burden of all of us, due to their small clan and kekke genkai."**_

" _What kekke genkai?" I whispered. Kasai shook his head._ " _ **You shall find out later."**_

" _ **We bonded with the Kuroba clan, in one person. Together, we managed to defeat Seikatsu and seal him away in a distant world. One where he could do no harm."**_

 _Kasai looked down and took my hand. His was cold._

" _ **We attempted to bond with others after our original host died. They never lasted. Until you came. A young girl who survived the process. A girl… who came from the world we had banished Seikatsu to."**_ _He said, dangerously._

 _I flinched._

" _ **...He's trying to come back. To kill everyone and everything. But we have you now. We can kill him for good this time."**_

 _My mouth felt dry. "...Why didn't you kill him before?"_

 _Kasai leaned forwards, a small smile playing on his lips. How could he smile?_

" _ **He was inside your mother's mother. She was pregnant with your mother at that time and all of the dragons could sense it. In an act of mercy, they forced Seikatsu's spirit to leave the woman and pushed him into another world. But at a price."**_

" _ **We lost half of our power."**_ _Kasai admitted._

 _I didn't realize my body was shaking until he put a hand on my shoulder._

" _ **...Now… You know the full truth, Kaida. Do you still wish to bare this burden?"**_

 _How could he say something like that?_

 _I bit my lip, my eyes scanning the guilt, pain, and tiredness of his. I could see it all. All the emotions he's ever felt._

 _I leaned forwards, wrapping my arms around his body and embracing him._

" _I will." I said. "I will carry your burdens and whatever else comes to pass…"_

 _He flinched, almost as if he was unsure of how to react. I smiled softly. "Come on, don't leave me unhugged."_

 _A faint chuckle escaped his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me in a tight embrace._

" _ **Thank you… Alaina."**_

 _A shiver ran down my back when he said my name. My real name._

 _The embrace was short. He pulled away, his hands still resting on my waist. I smiled, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner._

 _But he didn't let go._

" _Uh… Kasai?" I said questionably. He scanned my face with those red eyes of his._

" _... Oi, anyone in there?" I teased._

" _ **Shut up."**_ _He breathed out before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against mine._

 _WOAH._

 _WOAH_

 _WOAH_

 _WOAH_

 _WHAT?!_

 _I froze, my whole body just froze up completely. Kasai pulled me closer to him, kissing me tenderly. It wasn't rough or aggressive. It was… warm and slow._

 _In all my years of living, I had only been kissed twice. I never really thought about it. It was just pressing lips together. It didn't FEEL like anything._

 _Neither did this one. I felt nothing._

 _When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine._ " _ **My dearest keeper… Consider this a seal of our partnership."**_

 _I gaped at him, my cheeks burning up and my hands becoming sweaty._

" _Y-You… you just… you…" I stuttered out._

 _Kasai smirked, leaning up and kissing my forehead. CURSE MY BODY FOR BEING SO SHORT._

" _ **Do not worry, I know it meant nothing to you. But I have to admit, You have captured my heart, Kaida. I cannot help it, but to want to touch you."**_

 _I snapped out of my panic mode. "You nastyyyyy."_

 _He chuckled, leaning forwards as if he was about to kiss me._

 _I blushed, shutting my eyes and hiding my face so he doesn't see me like this._

 _His warm lips pressed against my forehead._

" _ **Time to wake up, Kaida-chan."**_

 **oOXOo**

 **Chapter End.**

 **AN:** _I felt like this should have been a chapter of its own. Go updating powers!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAARA (Which is why I cry every night)_

 _REVIEWWWWW_


End file.
